La Nueva Reina Demonio
by Ainz-Hyoudou
Summary: En la anterior guerra un famoso héroe asesino al antiguo rey demonio creando una paz duradera, ahora su hija Fate Testarossa con vive felizmente en la paz que costo miles de vidas yendo a un colegio mágico de aprendizaje en donde conocerá a una compañera de clase extraña y peligrosa que guarda un terrible secreto Romance, tragedia Nanofate
1. Prologo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Prologo**

En la antigüedad existían diferentes tipos de razas. Humanos, ángeles, elfos, hombres bestia, demonios y más, la mayoría de ellas eran pacíficas. Gracias a eso logran llevarse bien logrando coexistir en armonía, La paz reino por mucho tiempo pero hubo una raza que no pensaban de esa manera

La raza demoniaca

Esa raza amaba la devastación mataban sin misericordia, corrompían y tentaban a personas bondadosas a hacer cosas que ni se imaginarían hacer, los llamados demonios habitaban en las fronteras de la nada al borde de lo que se consideraría el fin del mundo

La fuerza de esa raza estaba a la par que la de los mismos ángeles ganando una reputación temible, las demás razas evitaban algún tipo de conflicto con ellos pero…

La raza demoniaca de un momento a otro ataco a los pueblos cercanos de la frontera de la nada, cuando los humanos enviaron a un grupo de reconocimiento lo que encontraron fue la desolación y la misma locura

El olor a muerte se podía apreciar en el aire, era un olor nauseabundo haciéndolo tétrico ante la noche en la que se encontraban. No podían ver muy bien ante la oscuridad de la noche, solo podían apreciar algunas cosas gracias a las antorchas que portaban en ese momento

Uno de ellos al caminar en frente, tropezó con algo

Todos ellos alumbraron con sus antorchas lo que tenían enfrente casi no podían apreciarlo con claridad, ante las antorchas parecía ser una pequeña montaña de tierra o algo por el estilo

Pero en el momento en el que la curiosidad llego a su tope

Las nubes que cubrían a la luna llena alumbro el lugar completamente mostrando lo que en verdad tenían enfrente

Algunos de ellos querían vomitar pero soportaron el hacerlo

Los pueblerinos que se encontraban en ese lugar o más bien lo que quedaron de ellos, era una escena completamente horrible

Podían apreciar extremidades regadas por el lugar, no había señales de nadie o algo de vida en el lugar, pero lo que los hiso estremecerse hasta el punto que querer llorar y orinarse

Era lo que tenían enfrente

Algo que no podían imaginar incluso en sus mismos sueños o pesadillas pero lo tenían enfrente de ellos mismos

Era un montículo de cuerpos humanos desnudos, no tenían brazos, piernas. Al acercarse más se podía apreciar que algunos de ellos no tenían ojos como si se los hubieran tratado de sacar o arrancar con odio

A otros solo les colgaban, no importaba cuanto vieron, podían apreciar hombres, mujeres, niños, ansíanos. Todos habían sido cruelmente asesinados sin ninguna piedad

Las náuseas rápidamente cambiaron a una gran ira, los exploradores informaron a sus líderes humanos de lo ocurrido

Ante eso los líderes humanos tomaron medidas extremas, contactaron a cada líder de las diferentes razas

La discusiones para tratar de hacer algo tardaron demasiado, pero lo que los acelero a tomar medidas rápidas fueron los informes de inteligencia

Por lo que descubrieron era una gran horda de un millón de demonios dirigiéndose hacia el reino humano desde el oeste, por lo que calcularon les tomarían llegar en cuatro días

Llegaron a una conclusión rápidamente al mirar el enorme poderío de fuerzas que los demonios tenían era…

Pelear

Todas las razas se reunieron en las afueras del reino humano, portaban todo tipo de armaduras. Al mirar a lo lejos se podían apreciar los diferentes colores de cada uno mesclados entre sí como si fueran una sola raza

Algunos de los humanos estaban montados en grifos como unidades de ataque aéreas, algunas guerreras estaban montadas en caballos poco comunes

Algunos ángeles se encontraban listos para desplegar sus alas, los hombres bestias afilaban sus garras esperando con impaciencia la batalla, los humanos alistaban sus espadas otros sus escudos

Cada soldado respiraba con dificultad y diferente emoción en sus cuerpos

Con tan solo mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraban podían apreciar una gran oscuridad

Los vientos de la misma muerte se podían sentir en el aire golpeándoles en la cara haciendo que algunos de ellos temblaran como si un miedo escalofriante los hubiera poseído

La tierra temblaba como si se tratara de un pequeño terremoto, pero cualquiera de los presentes se daría cuenta con facilidad no era un terremoto creado naturalmente

Lo podían ver a la distancia

La gran horda

Podían apreciar algunos pequeños demonios volando en sima de la horda, abajo habían algunos con escudos grandes parecidos a las de una enorme puerta de metal haciendo que algunos tragaran pesado, se apreciaban todo tipo de seres

Al verlos lo podían sentir ese inconfundible sentimiento, miedo

Pero lo que asustaba mas no era la horda sino lo que estaba atrás de la horda esperando con impaciencia, el líder que los dirigía

Con tan solo ver sus ojos rojos a la distancia los hacía temblar, casi robándoles la misma alma ante su mirada feroz y burlona

Pero

-¡No teman!

Una voz se escuchó enfrente del ejército de la alianza

Era una voz fuerte pero al mismo tiempo amable

Ante esa voz la determinación de todos aumento en gran medida

La persona que había hablado era un humano, alguien que podrían considerar como un héroe

-¡no importa cuántos sean, no importa que tan fuertes sean, no tomaran nuestras vidas sin pelear!

Las miradas de las demás razas se comenzaron a afilar con una determinación lista para la muerte

Si ellos no pelaban todo lo que amaban, todo lo que habían construido con esmero, desaparecería sin dejar rastro

Todos levantaron sus espadas, arcos, lanzas y garras en un fuerte grito de guerra que hiso estremecer la misma tierra

Los demonios se sorprendieron levemente ante la determinación de su enemigo

-¡a la carga!

El héroe levanto su espada abalanzándose contra el enemigo, seguido de el todos tomaron su ejemplo

El ejercito de la alianza se abalanzo rápidamente preparados para perecer para proteger el mismo futuro, de igual forma los demonios hicieron lo mismo

El choque de escudos resonó por todo el lugar creando un enorme estruendo

Las espadas sonaban, las flechas volaban

Todo era un caos parecido al mismo infierno en la tierra

El héroe corto, ataco hasta poder llegar a su objetivo final

Al temible rey demonio

La pelea fue tal que el campo de batalla tuvo un cambio radical

La pelea fue igualada pero...

El héroe con un mortífero ataque logro asesinar al temible rey demonio, pero después de la derrota y caída el total de pérdidas de la alianza fue un golpe brutal, el campo de batalla fue un enorme cementerio con el hedor repúgnate de los perecidos en ella, los escasos demonios que lograron sobrevivir comenzaron a escapar hacia la frontera de la nada

Ante eso, el héroe lanzo un poderoso hechizo acosta de reducir su tiempo de vida sellando a los demonios de confianza del rey demonio

La alianza celebro pero al mismo tiempo las familias de los hombres que no pudieron regresar de la batalla con vida lloraron

El héroe después de la dura batalla se centró en criar y cuidar a su adorable hija, hasta el fin de su vida

La paz de la alianza duro por mucho tiempo

Pero había algo que la alianza desconocía

Era algo problemático que no pensaron que pasaría

Algo que el mismo héroe no sabía ni imaginaba

El rey demonio…

Tenía una hija

* * *

Hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz

este es mi cuarto proyecto jajaja XD espero les vaya a gustar :), ahora tratare de escribir algo de yuri XD (soy un novato todavía en este genero jajaja XD espero les guste) también pondré mi genero favorito de tragedia espero les interese :)

digamos que este fic es todavía una idea XD si les gusto lo continuare con gusto :)

es probable que sea al azar como con "Mundo ESP" pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena XD

bueno hasta la próxima


	2. capitulo 1: Inicio

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: inicio**

En la madrugada una joven rubia alrededor de unos 15 años de edad se encontraba dormida en una enorme cama blanca, el aire que entraba de la ventana entre abierta tocaba las sabanas sutilmente, en la habitación en la que se encontraba la joven rubia parecía ser de clase alta, joyas y cosas de gran valor era lo que se podría apreciar con gran claridad

En la puerta de la entrada de la habitación se entre abrió levemente, haciéndose notar una leve pero pequeña sombra pasar por ella

Pequeñas patas se escuchaban caminar en el piso de la habitación en un momento a otro esa pequeña presencia logro subirse en la cama caminado levemente llegando a al rostro de la joven rubia

Una pequeña lengua comenzó a lamerla, al notar que no funcionaba comenzó a saltar encima de ella con algo de sutileza

-hmm….

La joven rubia comenzó a hacer un leve sonido de su boca, esa pequeña presencia noto que funcionaba lo que hacía así que continuo intentándolo

La rubia se movió levemente comenzando a abrir sus hermosos ojos carmesí, en ellos aún se notaba la leve somnolencia pesada de la mañana pero al ver al culpable de su despertar solo sonrió felizmente, lo que veía era una pequeña cachorra parecida un lobo pero su tono de pelo era de un leve rojo

-buenos días, Arf

Su sonrisa era cálida cualquiera que la viera sonreír suspiraría por tal belleza conmoviendo sus corazones inmediatamente

Incluso la misma cachorra llamada arf se había conmovido al mirar esa bella sonrisa

-buenos días, fate

Una voz se pudo escuchar del pequeño hocico de arf, una voz femenina y algo infantil esa voz hiso sonreír felizmente a fate

-si, al parecer me despertaste muy temprano arf

-no quiero que llegues tarde fate, después de todo te acompañare

-gracias, arf

Es lo que respondió arf con gran entusiasmo

La razón por la que arf a pesar de parecer una loba pequeña pudiera hablar era porque ella era de la especie de hombres bestia o en este caso una mujer bestia

Las capacidades de una mujer bestia son más elevadas que la de un humano. Teniendo como ventaja resistencia, agilidad, una gran visión, excelente sentido del olfato pero lo que los hacían peligrosos eran sus increíbles reacciones de reflejo ante cualquier peligro sintiéndolo como si se tratara de un instinto innato en ellos

Algo que solo un guerrero experimentado pudiera entender al llegar a la cúspide de sus habilidades

Con un sonido parecido a un "POOF" seguido de una gran cantidad de humo al disiparse delante de fate apareció una joven de cabello rojo de su misma estatura lo único que destacaba de ella eran las grandes orejas que tenía en su cabeza

-vamos fate, es tu primer día en segundo

-sí, si

Es lo que fate respondió con esa misma sonrisa

Al terminar de alistarse ellas dos comenzaron a bajar yendo directo a la sala de estar listas para marcharse directo al academia de magia "Midchilda" en ella se aprendía el uso de la magia, espadas y habilidades innatas y prodigiosas de los jóvenes de la nueva generación de cada especie

Para perfeccionar sus habilidades los hacían competir entre ellos en encuentros amistoso creados por los mismos alumnos y supervisados por algunos maestros ganando de esa manera experiencia hacia el combate real

Gracias a eso podrían garantizar la seguridad en un futuro próximo

Eso fue lo que su padre le dijo con gran motivación y pación cuando se lo explico, fate respetaba enormemente a su padre ella lo veía con una grandioso héroe por haber derrotado al temible rey demonio que causo un sinnúmero de muerte y destrucción a su paso

Ellas vestían lo que parecía ser un uniforme blanco haciendo que el cabello de fate destacara más de lo usual

Al momento de bajar y entrar por completo en la sala de estar…

-buenos días, fate

La voz que captó la atención de fate y arf las hiso voltear en su dirección notando un hermoso cabello negro, por la expresión en su rostro era estricto pero al notar su mirada se notaba el sentimiento de amabilidad que irradiaban sus ojos

La persona en frente de ellas era la madre de fate, precia testarossa

Aunque no lo pareciera la fuerza y habilidades de precia estaban a la par de su padre, ganando también la fama de una grandiosa guerrera mágica

-buenos días, mama… ¿hmm….? Y ¿alicia-neesama?

Al saludar a su madre noto que su hermana mayor Alicia testarossa no estaba presente, ante eso su madre rio levemente

-alicia se acabó de ir inmediatamente a la academia, ella despertó más temprano que tu fate

-ya veo

Al escuchar la respuesta de su madre, fate solo sonrió levemente

Su hermana gemela y hermana mayor Alicia era considerada en la academia como un prodigio entre prodigios saltando años rápidamente llegando rápidamente al 3 año se dice que ella superara a su padre en un futuro cercano, los maestros y alumnos la ven como un nuevo héroe entre ellos

Fate no era la excepción ella también admiraba a su hermana mayor en gran medida convirtiéndose en su modelo a seguir

Pero también la veía como su más grande rival

Después de la breve charla entre su madre las dos se comenzaron a dirigir hacia la academia listas mentalmente las dos después de todo comenzaran a entrar al segundo año

Uno de los años más difíciles para ellas después de todo en el primer año hubo una limpieza en ese año, solo los que fueran aptos podrían pasar los estrictos exámenes que daban

Fate y arf lo habían pasado sin problemas, pero algunos de sus compañeros no lo lograron

-estas preparada arf

-si, por supuesto fate no perderé contra nuestros posibles rivales

Es lo que las dos dijeron con gran entusiasmo en sus voces

Las dos iban caminando yendo directo a la academia con una gran determinación. Al llegar y ver lo majestuosa que se veía la academia las impresionaba en gran medida no importaba cuantas veces la vieran era impresionante

Después de todo fue creada por la alianza de todas las diferentes razas, para poder proteger el futuro de la nueva generación

Mientras entraban en la academia fueron directo a la tabla en donde se encontraban las listas de los alumnos junto con el número de su clase

-fate, arf

Al momento de llegar notaron que una voz femenina las llamaba con gran entusiasmo en su voz

-hayate

-hayate-san

Es lo que respondieron al ver de quien se trataba, una de su compañeras de la clase anterior y una gran amiga hayate yagami

Al igual que ellas hayate logro pasar el examen con mucha facilidad

-¿ya vieron en que grupo están?

Las dos lo negaron levemente

-ya veo, ¿qué tal si vemos de una vez?

-Espero me toque con ustedes

-jeje

Las dos sonrieron esperándolo

Ellas se comenzaron a acercar echando un vistazo en la enorme tabla, buscar sus nombres en ella fue difícil y complicado había una gran cantidad de nombres

-ah

Arf pudo encontrar el suyo por lo que le dijo a fate y a hayate le tocaba en la case 2-A

-fate, hayate también están en la clase 2-A

Las tres se miraron con un gran entusiasmo con sonrisas radiantes como si se tratara del mismo destino que las mantenía unidas

Hayate se comenzó a acercar a la lista de la clase 2-A para confirmarlo al hacerlo asintió completamente feliz

-¿eh…? Este nombre…

Pero al mirar más de cerca noto un nombre que hiso que hayate palideciera, notaron como el sudor frio recorría el rostro de hayate

-que sucede haya…

Fate no pudo continuar al notar como una enorme conmoción, se escuchaba en todos los alumnos al mirar en frente notaba como los alumnos se movían a un lado creando un camino

Las expresiones de todos eran iguales a la de hayate, miedo, terror eran las expresión que estaban plasmadas en ellos

De pronto en su campo de visión…

-….!

Noto a una joven de cabello cobrizo, su cabello le llegaba hasta sus hombros, fate no sabía por qué pero los ojos azules de esa persona la fascinaron pero…

En esos hermosos ojos habitaba la indiferencia ella camino dirigiéndose hacia fate, fate notaba como la joven cobriza ignoraba a los asustados alumnos como si ellos no fueran nada ante su vista

Al llegar hasta ella, fate se apartó levemente dándole espacio para mirar la lista de alumnos, ante eso noto que ella comenzó a retirase como si hubiera leído rápidamente la lista sin perder nada de tiempo

Notando como se aleja en la lejanía

-(¿Quién es ella?)

Es lo que se preguntó fate pero al ver las expresiones complicadas de hayate y ver como los demás alumnos se comenzaban a retirar decidió no preguntar yendo directo hacia su salón de clases

Mientras caminaba se escuchan los murmullos de los presentes, fate trataba de escuchar de lo que hablaban pero por lo bajo que se escuchaban era imposible entender lo que decían nerviosamente

Al llegar al salón 2-A y entrar por la primera puerta

-(¿por qué el ambiente se siente tan… tenso?)

Es lo que se preguntó con algo de duda dentro de ella al notar como algunos de sus nuevos compañeros no querían acercarse a sus asientos

Al mirar en la dirección en la que todos estaban viendo

Había una joven con cabello cobrizo sentada en medio del aura leyendo un libro complicado de magia avanzada algo que sorprendió a fate

Fate solo podía ver su espalda pero notaba que leía el libro ignorando a los demás presentes completamente

-hi

Ante eso noto como hayate al entrar al aula hiso un leve sonido asustadizo al ver a la cobriza sentada enfrente de ellas

-¿hayate?

-shh

Hayate hiso que fate no dijera mas

-fate, ¿no sabes quién es ella?

Es lo que dijo casi en un susurro ante eso fate negó con la cabeza en negación

-fate, ella es el "demonio blanco"

-demonio… blanco?

Es lo que pregunto fate mirando nuevamente a la joven cobriza

-sí, ella es nanoha takamachi se dice que obtuvo el 100% de aciertos en todas las materias de magia, pero la razón de su apodo fue… que todos sus compañeros de equipo sufrieron grandes lesiones, pero eso no era lo peor sus contrincantes quedaban al borde de la muerte

Es lo que hayate le susurró al oído

-¿cómo sabes eso?

Ante la pregunta de fate, hayate puso una expresión problemática

-me invitaron a ver uno de sus encuentros….jeje…, por lo que escuche una guerrera la insulto y reto a un duelo…. el resultado fue abrumador… lo que vi fue atroz fate-chan

Por lo que hayate le comentaba la guerrera que la reto había sufrido lecciones extremadamente grabes en todo su cuerpo incluso internamente, para los presentes de esa vez fue ver una increíble cantidad de sangre

La cara de la guerrera estaba cubierta de sangre tirada como si se tratara de un simple muñeco roto

Con tan solo recordar ese momento erizo la piel de hayate, nunca ella en toda su vida había visto a alguien atacar con tanta crueldad e indiferencia, el rostro que vio de la demonio blanco en ese entonces fue la de alguien completamente tranquilo por eso era aterradora

Al contárselo a fate hiso que ella asintiera

-¿¡que están haciendo todos ustedes!? ¡Siéntense de una vez, acaso no ven que están en clases!

La repentina voz llena de una gran hostilidad se pudo escuchar en el aula a todos los presentes se les erizo la piel,

La fuente de la voz tenía una expresión completamente seria haciendo que algunos se asustaran yendo directo a sus asientos

La persona que los reprendió rápidamente fue la maestra del combate con espada y cuerpo a cuerpo Signum Yagami, todos los de primero la conocían como una de las guerreras más fuertes de

-¡deberían de aprender de takamachi, ella ha estado sentada todo el tiempo!

Ante eso la mirada de todos se centró en la mencionada pero notaban que ella no les prestó atención en lo más mínimo

Las clases continuaron, debes en cuando la mirada de fate pasaba a ver a la figura enfrente de ella, nanoha takamachi

La curiosidad se adueñó de fate en gran medida acaso ¿alguien podría ser tan cruel? Era lo que se preguntaba mirándola fijamente

-….!

Como si sintiera la mirada de alguien nanoha solo volteo a ver la dirección de esa mirada, pero la mirada que le dio a fate fue la de alguien viendo a un simple insecto

-…..

Nanoha comenzó a mira nuevamente la clase prestándole atención

Después de sonar el receso varias compañeras y compañeros se acercaron a fate rápidamente ¿eres igual de fuerte que Alicia-sama? O ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo? Eran las preguntas que le hacían sin parar

La razón por la que la trataban de esa manera era por la fama de su padre

-(¿Alicia-nesama también pasa por esto?)

Era lo que fate se preguntaba todo el tiempo, pero en medio de todo eso ella comenzó a disculparse con sus compañeros caminando en dirección hacia…. El demonio blanco

Ante eso los alumnos se sorprendieron y asustaron algunas de ellas decían "fate-sama tenga cuidado" y otros decían "fate-sama no liberara del demonio blanco" era lo que fate escuchaba de ellos

-¡adónde vas tonta!

Logro escuchar la voz enojada de hayate pero con un tono de preocupación

Mientras caminaba podía notar que ella estaba leyendo un nuevo libro, por lo que decía en la portada era un libro sobre la construcción de los círculos mágicos, fate respiro hondo y puso su mejor sonrisa

-hola, takamachi-san

-….

Fate noto que la estaba ignorando completamente, eso la hiso sorprenderse cualquiera que la viera sonreír siempre se sonrojaban o la miraban con admiración

-este…. Takamachi-san ¿te gustaría comer con nosotras?

Al decirlo hiso que hayate sudara pesadamente preguntándose ¿se volvió loca? Hayate comenzó a pensar que a fate se le había salido un tornillo de su cabeza

-me estorbas, muévete

Es la respuesta que dijo nanoha, aun si fue con un tono calmado se notaba la hostilidad en sus palabras

Al ver que fate no se movía nanoha se levantó rápidamente comenzando a caminar fuera del salón sin perder de vista su libro pero en la entrada ella se detuvo

-no vuelvas a hablarme o….

Nanoha volteo a verla, su expresión era completamente fría

-… te matare

El demonio blanco comenzó a continuar su camino

Ante ese acto dejo a fate completamente congelada en su lugar

-¡en que estas pensado fate, te volviste loca acaso quieres matarnos a todos!

La que casi grito fue hayate completamente enojada con ella

-fate, estoy de acuerdo con hayate el aroma de takamachi… irradia muerte

La que hablo con un sudor frio en su frente era Arf, fate al verla entendió rápidamente que ella estaba agitada y asustada notando que le temblaban las manos con tan solo oler el olor de nanoha

Pero

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de fate algo que sus amigas notaron rápidamente, sabían lo que esa sonrisa significaba, una sonrisa muy problemática

-me volveré su amiga

Ante lo que dijo, hayate y arf abrieron su boca completamente con una expresión en blanco, no solo ellas todos los que la escucharon se pusieron pálidos completamente

Hayate trato de hablar pero noto como fate comenzó a salir en dirección en la que el demonio blanco se fue

-¡espera fate en verdad es peligrosa!

Cuando hablo fate ya se había ido

-A-rf

-s-si

Las dos juntaron sus dos manos como si estuvieran orando por el bien de una amiga pero

-fate, descanse en paz

-sí, descanse en paz

Fue lo que dijeron con un tono triste en ellas

Fate comenzó a correr, debes en cuando escuchaban el sonido de algunos quejándose como "no corras por el pasillo" pero ella continuo corriendo hasta…

-takamachi-san

-…..

Nanoha se detuvo mirando atrás de ella, su mirada era de indiferencia

Pero después continuo caminando, nanoha camino y fate camino a su lado

Las dos caminaban con un silencio y atmosfera extraña

-¿cuánto planeas seguirme, acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? te matare

Es lo que dijo sin dejar de mirar su libro

-solo quiero conocerte takamachi-san

La ceja de nanoha se movió levemente ante la respuesta de fate

-ya veo…. Entonces…

Nanoha la volteo a ver, la miro fríamente

-"muere"

Al decirlo tranquilamente el cuerpo de alguien caer se escuchó en el lugar

La que cayó como si sus hilos hubieran sido cortados era en realidad fate

-(que sucede…. No puedo mover… mi cuerpo)

Es lo que fate pensaba con algo de pánico no podía sentir su cuerpo, pero con algo de esfuerzo logro mover su cabeza notando como nanoha continuaba caminando mirando cómo se perdía en los pasillos de la academia

-(jejeje eres buena, usar el hechizo de "muerte fingida" en alguien más…)

La muerte fingida es una magia especializada en el engaño, en otras palabras engañaba al contrincante con la misma muerte, si se usaba bien. Por ejemplo si un ataque poderoso era lanzado al usuario de la técnica solo tenía que resistir el ataque y usar la magia de muerte fingida rápidamente quedando en un estado de aparente muerte pero…

Nanoha lo había usado de una manera totalmente diferente haciendo que alguien más quedara en estado de muerte con tan solo su mirada

-(pero… esto no es…)

El cuerpo de fate se comenzó a levantar con gran dificultad pero sin borrar su sonrisa en su rostro

-no es suficiente para detenerme

Es lo que dijo aun si su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero continuo avanzando

Al caminar noto que había perdido de vista a nanoha, fate cerró los ojos comenzando a sentir el aura de los presentes, mientras la buscaba noto un aura rosa con un toque oscuro en la azotea

Fate sonrió

-te encontré

 **Azotea**

Nanoha takamachi comenzó a sentarse en una de las bancas de la azotea leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de magia uno que le permitía construir sus propios círculos mágicos, la curiosidad por aprender más magia tal vez era por su madre era lo que ella pensaba con seguridad

Al terminar la última hoja de su libro comenzó a cerrarlo mirando a su mano izquierda, en ella se encontraba su almuerzo preparado por ella misma, por culpa de la rubia se había olvidado de llevarlo por esa razón tuvo que volver por el almuerzo, volviendo a mirar las caras asustadas de sus nuevos compañeros

Verlos asustados le causaba gracia pero…

-como se atreve a molestarme en mi hora de lectura

Es lo que dijo mientras comían lentamente su almuerzo saboreándolo notando el sabor delicioso de su creación, mientras comía su almuerzo noto que un pájaro se comenzó a acercar curioso

-….

Nanoha al verlo sonrió levemente, tomo algo de su almuerzo y lo coloco aun lado de ella, al hacerlo el pájaro se acercó con algo de precaución como si tuviera algo de miedo

-vamos, no tengas miedo esta delicioso

Es lo que dijo con una cálida sonrisa

El pájaro se acercó a ella como si entendiera que ella no le haría nada, el pájaro comenzó a comer con confianza haciendo que nanoha sonriera ligeramente

-….eh?

El pájaro al terminar de comer voló al hombro izquierdo de nanoha haciendo que ella se sorprendiera ante su acción

El pájaro brincaba levemente como si estuviera completamente feliz algo que le causo gracia a nanoha acariciándolo levemente

-gracias, espero verte más a menudo por aquí

Es lo que dijo de manera amigable asiendo que el pájaro asintiera de acuerdo con ella, nanoha noto que el tiempo de clases estaba a punto de iniciar

-bueno amiguito es mejor que te vayas

Al decirlo el pájaro asintió moviendo su cabeza levemente comenzando a emprender vuelo con sutileza

Nanoha sonrió como se iba su nuevo amigo

-lo sabía, en verdad eres amable

-…..!?

La voz desconocida hiso que nanoha se pusiera en guardia, al voltear noto que era la molesta plaga que la seguía

-cómo es que te puedes mover?

Es lo que pregunto en seguida, su mirada era afilada, fate sonrió complicadamente al ver la hostilidad de nanoha hacia ella

-mi cuerpo fue entrenado para soportar cualquier tipo de magia como la que usaste conmigo, takamachi-san

Es lo que respondió

-ya veo…, tal vez tenga que romper todo tu cuerpo para que dejes de pegarte a mí, garrapata

Es lo que dijo mientras el aura rosa oscura de nanoha era emanada, algo que sorprendió a fate en gran medida, nunca había visto una cantidad tan grande de poder mágico en alguien

Pero de igual forma fate sonrió

-solo quiero conocerte, takamachi-san. No quiero pelear contigo

-hee, hablas como si fueras mi igual, garrapata

Es lo que dijo sombríamente, fate noto que nanoha había malinterpretado sus palabras haciendo que entrara en pánico

-e-espera solo quiero hab…..

Fate no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un potente golpe en su estómago, a pesar de aprender el manejo de su arma de combate y haber recibido potentes golpes por parte de su hermana mayor en sus prácticas

El golpe que sintió ahora…

Fue totalmente diferente

Era abrumador

El aire había salido de sus pulmones pero lo extraño era que ella no había salido volando por el golpe que le había dado, al mirar con gran dificultad debajo de ella noto como unas manos de concreto sostenían con firmeza sus piernas impidiendo que saliera volando

-(¿cuándo lo hiso?)

Es lo que se preguntó con algo de dificultad, al mirar a nanoha noto que ella hiso algo de distancia, al hacerlo. Nanoha comenzó a levantar su mano izquierda de ella salió un círculo mágico con el color del aura de nanoha

Notando como concentraba una increíble cantidad de poder mágico en ese ataque

-(en verdad va en serio)

Es lo que fate pensó con una ligera gota de sudor viendo que nanoha en verdad pensaba en matarla

-¡muere, garrapata!

Ante eso la enorme cantidad de poder mágico fue dirigido hacia fate a una velocidad increíble pero…

Un círculo mágico defensivo apareció en frente de fate, el poder de nanoha impacto de lleno el escudo de fate

Pero fate hiso que el ataque de nanoha fuera desviado hacia el cielo, algo que sorprendió levemente a nanoha

-hee, nada mal garrapata, e….

Nanoha no termino de hablar al notar que la campana del término del receso había sonado

-…..?

Fate noto que nanoha bajo sus brazos comenzando a caminar en su dirección

-no tengo tiempo que perder con algo como "tú" me retiro

Es lo que dijo como si hubiera perdido todo interés, ella no quería perder tiempo después de todo ella es una estudiante modelo

-tuviste suerte, garrapata. Dale las gracias a la campana, la próxima vez te borrare de la faz de la tierra

Es lo que dijo mientras se marchaba seriamente

Fate uso su mano derecha limpiando el ligero rastro de sangre que tenía en la comisura de su labio

-(no me rendiré tan fácil, takamachi-san. Por lo que veo te gusta a las malas)

Es lo que pensó fate con una expresión de reto, al encontrar un muro increíblemente grande que ella misma quería escalar con sus propias manos, al ver a nanoha sonriéndole amigablemente al amigable pájaro que se le acercó hiso que ella se animara más en poder conocer como es en verdad

-nanoha takamachi me volveré tu amiga lo prometo

Es lo que dijo con una gran determinación

Mientras nanoha regresaba al salón de clases "al que también la rubia debía volver" hiso que suspirara con una ligera gota de sudor que se asomaba por su mejilla

-(es interesante, es el primer humano que ha podido desviar mi ataque en nivel medio)

Es lo que dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-(mama encontré un humano interesante…. ¿Tal vez sea mi tan esperado rival como tu dijiste? Lo espero con ansias)

Es lo que pensó divertidamente

Si ella había encontrado a su rival predestinado eso la haría muy feliz, el poder pelear a muerte. Por eso había asistido a la academia buscando a alguien digno de poder mostrar toda su capacidad, quería saborear el sentimiento de la victoria aplastante

-(mi sangre de demonio está hirviendo papa, espero no me decepciones fate testarossa)

Nanoha sonrió esperando con entusiasmo el poder aplastar a la garrapata que se le había pegado hace unos momentos

 _-nanoha, recuerda. Nadie debe ver tu poder al completo, es por eso que debes de encontrar una forma de camuflar tu poder con el de otra raza_

Pero ella se detuvo abruptamente recordando las palabras de su madre con una gota de sudor algo complicado

Nanoha sabía que nadie debería de averiguar que ella era un… demonio, si alguien lo hacía podría ser delatada y ser cazada por todas las razas, ante ese pensamiento nanoha frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad de que su destino terminara igual al de su padre

Ese posible futuro existía con seguridad

-(tengo que tener cuidado, casi le muestro mi poder demoniaco a esa humana, por ahora ignorare a la garrapata)

Es lo que pensó con gran seguridad llegando rápidamente al fin del primer día

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy Ainz

espero les haya interesado el capitulo 1 :)

nanoha por el momento no se a dado cuenta de la identidad de fate ya que no le interesa la información de otras razas, pero si la magia de ellos, ¿fate podrá entrar en el pequeño corazón de nanoha? la dificultad es demasiado alta XD jajaja no se lo pondré fácil a la rubia XD

Fate -¡¿ehh, por que Ainz?!

ignorada

bueno a responder los reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Barbyeverdeen:** jaja ok XD la continuare :)

 **Nefilim:** hola XD gracias, sobre la razón del rey demonio por iniciar la guerra lo explicare en el trascurso de la historia :), !viva el nanofate!

bueno, hasta la próxima XD

Fate- !Espera ainz, todavía no me respond...!


	3. Capitulo 2: Duelo

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue hecho por diversión.

los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Reviews al final

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Duelo**

Los días en la academia eran agradables algo que hacia sonreír a fate en gran medida, en algún momento de los días que pasaban, fate se acercaba a nanoha tratando de hablar con ella pero era ignorada cruelmente

Era como si no la viera o algo parecido a eso, lo cual para fate era un reto más a tomar. Al momento del receso, fate se levantó nuevamente de su lugar dirigiéndose al asiento de la cobriza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, las miradas de sus compañeros cayeron sobre fate. Eran miradas que decían "hay va nuevamente", fate sabía que era inútil el seguir intentándolo pero al recordar a la nanoha sonriéndole al amigable pájaro de esa vez, la llenaba de una gran determinación

Al momento de acercarse lo suficiente ella noto que levanto levemente el libro que leía entre sus manos…

-tele trasportación

Un pequeño susurro de nanoha fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar con suma atención, ante esa palabra ella desapareció de la vista de los presentes, fate se sorprendió ante la acción que ella había tomado. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención era la magia que ella había utilizado, era una magia de alto nivel, los únicos usuarios que ella ha visto usarla serian su madre y su hermana mayor Alicia

-(no escaparas)

Fate sonrió ante el reto que tenía en frente, comenzando a correr fuera del salón

Mientras fate salía a buscarla, nanoha se comenzó a dirigir a la parte trasera de la academia yendo a una zona deshabitada conocida como la zona embrujada

Se decía que en esa zona habitaban monstruos y fantasmas haciendo que algunos alumnos no quisieran ir a ese lugar por miedo a que los ataquen o algo parecido a eso

Pero para nanoha ese era un miedo innecesario, ella camino sin vacilar en esa zona peligrosa

Nanoha camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el lugar ideal para ella haciendo que sonriera levente, enfrente de nanoha se encontraba una entrada de lo que parecía ser una especia de laberinto cubierto por vegetación, estatuas antiguas tragadas por el tiempo mismo era lo que notaba, algunas de ellas aun mantenían algo de su forma original lo cual hiso que nanoha sintiera curiosidad hacia los artesanos que las habían diseñado notando algo conocido en algunas de ellas pero lo dejo pasar

Ella entro en el laberinto tratando de buscar algo, nanoha camino y camino hasta llegar al centro del laberinto sin perderse como si supiera adónde iba, en el centro se notaba limpio y cuidado como si alguien lo estuviera manteniendo de esa manera

-sal, sé que me has estado observando

-jejeje

Una risa femenina resonó con un leve eco divertidamente

-lo que se esperaba de nanoha-sama

De la nada entre lo que parecía ser oscuridad enfrente de nanoha, apareció una joven vestida del mismo instituto, su cabello violeta oscuro la hacía destacar levemente ante las ruinas intactas en las que se encontraban

-suzuka cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no necesito un guardaespaldas y bien… ¿quién te envió… acaso fue mama?

Nanoha hablo de una manera serena ante la presente mientras se sentaba con gracia y elegancia en una banca antigua que se encontraba en ese lugar. Suzuka se inclinó ante la mirada de superioridad de nanoha como si estuviera ante un rey superior que ella admiraba con gran devoción y admiración

Suzuka Tsukimura es una amiga de infancia de nanoha y un demonio de gran nivel, ellas crecieron juntas incluso ella fue llevada junto con nanoha por momoka para protegerlas

-así es nanoha-sama, momoka-sama me envió como su guardaespaldas personal, por favor acepte nuevamente mi lealtad hacia usted

-hee… con que fue mama… bueno no importa, cuento contigo suzuka

Es lo que dijo algo aburrida mientras tomaba su bento el cual sostenían con su mano derecha, suzuka sonrió con un leve sonrojo al escuchar la aprobación de nanoha

-muchas gracias

Suzuka se arrodillo ante nanoha inclinándose con más respeto hacia ella

-…?

-nanoha-sama, alguien viene

La actitud de suzuka se volvió fría repentinamente al sentir una presencia humana acercándose hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban, nanoha frunció el ceño

-(esa garrapata, como supo en donde estoy)

Nanoha se molestó en gran medida al sentir su presencia molesta

-suzuka escóndete, no debe verte conmigo

-e-entendido

Ante la orden rápida de nanoha mientras comía, suzuka acepto con algo de duda desapareciendo en la nada como si el ambiente la hubiera absorbido

Nanoha suspiro al escuchar los pasos de esa garrapata dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba, en ese momento la rubia entro por donde ella había entrado, se veía algo cansada pero a un tenía esa molesta sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-te encontré

-…

Nanoha no respondió ante la voz de fate, solo seguía comiendo su bento con paciencia.

-entiendo…

Es lo que dijo fate al notar que el silencio era la respuesta de nanoha

-pero…

Fate sonrió más ante lo que estaba a punto de decir mientras sonreía más radiante que antes, pero al ver a nanoha comiendo ante la luz del sol hacían que el cabello de nanoha resaltara más haciendo que sus palabras quedaran atoradas en su boca

-…

Fate se sonrojo ante lo que veía, ella veía a una diosa sentada mientras comía con gracia y elegancia, una diosa que irradiaba superioridad pero al mismo tiempo…

La rubia sonrió en conjunto con su sonrojo, fate sentía como su pecho latía con gran fuerza y emoción. Esa sensación hiso que su determinación llegara hasta las nubes

-¡nanoha takamachi!

-…..?

Ante el repentino tono de fate hiso que nanoha le prestara atención levemente mientras ponía algo de arroz de sus palillos en su boca

Fate levanto su mano derecha apuntándole con una sonrisa determinada

-¡sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero…... pero creo que podremos llevarnos bien, es por eso que me gustaría internarlo de nuevo y ser tu amiga!

La voz de fate sonaba decidida con un tono amable y serio, pero nanoha…

-ja… jajajajaja, dijiste algo gracioso garrapata, jajaja es la primera vez que escucho algo tan estúpido jajajaja

Ella comenzó a reír como si hubiera escuchado algo gracioso, mientras fate aún permanecía en su misma posición sin cambiar su expresión facial pero mirándola totalmente seria…

-hablo en serio

-jajaja….jaja… jaja

Nanoha al notar la mirada decidida de fate hiso que terminara de reír volviendo a su actitud fría y usual como si su risa solo fuera actuada

-pierdes tu tiempo, garrapata. Es mejor que vayas a jugar con esa tontera de amistada en otra parte, vuélveme a hablarme y cumpliré lo que te dije ese día te borrare

La voz de nanoha sonaba con indiferencia pero a lo último sonó completamente seria, nanoha comenzó a ignorar a la garrapata que estaba perada enfrente de ella continuando a comer su delicioso bento, pero ante esas palabras fate no titubeo

-jejeje que extraño pensé que te gustaba la amistada, te hiciste amiga de ese pequeño y amable pájaro

-…!?

Ante lo que fate dijo mientras sonreía con alegría, nanoha detuvo los palillos llenos de arroz que se dirigían a su boca

-(¿me… vio?)

La cara de nanoha se sonrojo levemente ante la vergüenza, sus ojos mostraban algo de pánico, ella adoraba la belleza de la naturaleza y lo amigable que son los animales, pero nanoha cuando era una niña y con el paso del tiempo noto algo extraño al ver las actitudes de sus conocidos hacia la naturaleza y los seres vivos. Nanoha se dio cuenta que no debería de amar nada de eso, los demonios aman la destrucción y la masacre, pero ella…

-(maldición, lo he ocultado por tanto tiempo, ¡pero está molesta garrapata…!)

Nanoha había ocultado su afición hacia los animales por tanto tiempo, era una molesta afición que solo la hacía mostrar debilidad. Por esa razón lo ocultaba de los demás, ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían

La mirada de nanoha mostraba ira y sed de sangre, algo que fate noto con mucha facilidad

-(c-creo que no debía haber dicho eso)

Fate comenzó a pensar con algo de culpa dentro de ella al notar el aura peligrosa que nanoha estaba emanando en ese momento

-(pero no hay marcha atrás)

-qué te parece tener un duelo

Es lo que dijo fate con una gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha, al ver la actitud de nanoha le hiso darse cuenta que ella mantenía oculto ese lado de los demás

-un…. ¿Duelo?

Nanoha respondió aun con algo de ira pero con algo de curiosidad en su voz

-s-sí, que te parece esto, un duelo mañana el perdedor obedecerá una orden del ganador. D-digamos… Si yo gano tendrás que obedecer la orden que te diga como "conviértete en mi amiga" y mantendré ese secreto en privado, lo prometo. Pero si te niegas es probable que algo se me escap…

-….

Fate solo dejo que su instinto la dominara notando tarde lo que había dicho, la había amenazado sin haberse dado cuenta primero, pero no dudo un duelo entre guerreros tal vez las haría entenderse la una a la otra

-… hee, existes una excelente jugada, para una molesta garrapata pareces una vil demonio….. Y si yo gano?

Es lo que dijo nanoha con algo de diversión en su voz mientras tocaba su barbilla con su mano derecha, haciendo que su ira bajara en gran medida mientras la miraba con algo de interés a lo que decía

-s-si ganas, p-puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… ordéname lo que quieras

Nanoha sonrió

-acepto, será un gusto el poder aplastarte por fin garrapata

Ante eso nanoha respondió rápidamente mientras sonreía ampliamente comenzando a mirar de pies a cabeza a fate con algo de curiosidad y mirada analítica como si la estuviera evaluando, haciendo que fate se sonrojara intensamente al sentir la mirada analítica de nanoha, era como si su mirada la estuviera desnudando lentamente "pero solo a imaginación de ella"

-después de aplastarte… ¿qué será lo primero que te ordenare?

Nanoha hablaba divertidamente como si ella ya hubiera ganado, algo que molesto un poco a fate

Es lo que pensó fate al mirar la cara sonriente de nanoha como si estuviera pensado en que hacer después del duelo

-crees poder ganarme takamachi-san?

-sí, incluso puedo ignorar esa sugerencia y apalastraste en este momento, pero será más divertido el poder humillarte enfrente de toda la academia

-¿la… academia?

Fate pregunto con algo de duda en su voz

-así es, que te parece un duelo legal "amistoso" con un maestro como réferi y juez, de esa manera el acurdo de lo que sugeriste de "lo que el ganador vaya a ordenar" sea totalmente legal ante la academia

La cara de fate de pronto se volvió en blanco momentáneamente, ella no había pensado en eso

-gracias por la maravillosa sugerencia, garrapata. Espero el poder divertirme contigo

Nanoha sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba de la banca comenzando a salir del lugar mientras pasaba a un lado de ella

-(c….creo que salió más o menos)

Fate sonrió con algo de complicación en su rostro

Al volver y contarles a su amigas lo que había pasado…

-¿¡QUE HISISTES QUE!?

Fate cerró su ojo derecho ante la voz elevada de hayate, ella estaba completamente enojada por la acción estúpida que había tomado

-¡¿en verdad te volviste loca fate? es imposible que puedas ganarle a ese monstruo!

-cierto, cierto fate ¿porque lo hiciste?

Seguido de hayate, arf se le unió a ella en el regaño mientras levantaba sus dos brazos enérgicamente

-¿i-incluso tú, arf? Solo quiero ser su amiga, no le veo algún problema a eso…

Fate tartamudeo ante ellas, ella no veía algún problema con un simple duelo, para un guerrero el tener un duelo con alguien les ayudaba a entenderse mutuamente

-¡fate!, al parecer no entiendes lo que te digo de esta manera entonces…

Hayate puso su mano derecha en su rostro con algo de cansancio al ver la sonrisa inocente de fate

-te lo explicare de una manera más sencilla…

-hmm?

Fate comenzó a prestarle atención a hayate, ella levanto su cabeza para mirarla fijamente

-nanoha takamashi es igual de fuerte que tu nee-sama

Ante lo que dijo hayate de una manera simple y entendible, fate trato de procesar lo que le había dicho en ese momento, el silencio reino hasta que fate abrió sus ojos ampliamente

-¿eh?

Es lo único que fate dijo con una sonrisa congelada ante la nueva información tardada que le había llegado

-(¿igual de fuerte que… nee-sama?)

Al pensarlo imagino a una Alicia con su cabello rubio con mirada decidida y aun lado de ella a nanoha totalmente seria

Si lo que hayate decía era verdad entonces nanoha estaba en otro nivel, un nivel el cual ella soñaba en llegar

A pesar de escuchar que nanoha estaba al nivel de Alicia ella sonrió

-¿fate?

Hayate al verla sonreír no pudo evitar el llamar por ella con lago de duda ante la sonrisa de fate

Después de lo ocurrido fate fue a su hogar con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, el poder luchar contra alguien del calibre de su hermana la hacían feliz, al monto de llegar y entrar a su hogar decidió leer algo antes de terminar el día

Al día siguiente las clases estaban a punto de terminar llegando el tiempo del receso, en medio del receso se encontraban varios alumnos reunidos en un edificio especial, dentro de él se podía apreciar un escenario de pelea listo para la acción, en los alrededores directamente en las gradas se encontraban los alumnos de la academia esperando la hora de la pelea que había sido anunciada con algo de anterioridad

Los rumores que la hija del héroe iba a pelear en un duelo contra una de los tres prodigio de la academia el "demonio blanco" ya era un motivo de emoción con tan solo de escuchar

Algunos gritaban de emoción "nuestra heroína nos salvara", "seremos liberados" cosas como esas eran lo que se escuchaban pero de un momento a otro en cuanto fate piso el escenario se pudieron escuchar la ovación de todos los presentes, casi todos gritaban al mismo tiempo

-(veo que están muy animados)

Es lo que pensó fate al ver al público, en él pudo notar a una hayate apoyándola con una bandera moviéndola intensamente aun lado de ella estaba arf animándola con todo lo que tenia

-(en que están pensando esas dos)

Es lo que pensaba con algo de vergüenza pero de un momento a otro sintió un cambio en el ambiente al escuchar que el sonido de ovación había sido aligerado por la presencia imponente de su adversaria que había llegado

Al subir el escenario podía sentir su presencia completamente seria, como si no fuera la misma que había visto en el día anterior

-que ruidoso

Es lo que dijo nanoha con indiferencia en su voz, en ese momento ella elevo más su presencia haciendo que el silencio reinara en el lugar, por la aterradora aura que emanaba

-mucho mejor

Nanoha sonrió feliz al escuchar le silencio en el que se encontraban

-….

A fate no le gusto lo que hiso al asustar a la tribuna

-…

-ya acabemos con esto, hay un libro que quiero leer

Es lo que dijo nanoha completamente aburrida, ante eso la réferi signum se hiso presente en el centro de la zona de batalla

-¡En este momento apruebo el combate entre la estudiante fate tesstarosa contra nanoha takamachi, la ganadora del duelo tendrá el derecho de ordenarle cualquier cosa a la perdedora!

La voz de signum resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que algunos alumnos tragaran levemente saliva

-¡el encuentro terminara en el momento en el que el adversario haya caído inconsciente!

La tensión en el lugar comenzó a emerger al notar como las miradas de las dos había cambiado a una seria al escuchar las palabras de signum

-¡COMIENZEN!

Ante la fuerte voz de signum la primera en moverse fue fate, ella se acercó lo suficientemente rápido hasta desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera

-….!?

Algo que sorprendió a nanoha, haciendo que su mirada se moviera rápidamente tratando de captar algo de ella, notando algunas sombras generadas por la velocidad

-(hee, la garrapata es rápida debo admitirlo)

En ese momento sintió su presencia en su espalda

-….

-….?

Un fuerte golpe creado por un puñetazo resonó en el lugar. Pero lo que hiso que fate abriera sus ojos de sorpresa, era que su golpe había sido detenido fácilmente por nanoha como si se tratara de un juego de niños, fate notaba como la mano de nanoha apretaba su puño con fuerza

-hum nada mal garrapata, al parecer será interesante

Fate retrocedió con una leve gota de sudor en su frente

-entonces que tal esto

-hmm..?

Fate levanto su mano derecha apuntándole con su dedo índice captando la atención de nanoha, de su dedo una increíble cantidad de energía eléctrica se comenzó a formar de su dedo creando lo que parecía ser una pequeña bala

-jajaja, ¿que tra…?

Nanoha se trataba de burlar del intento de fate, el crear una magia de ataque de larga distancia es útil cuando el enemigo no sabe que será usada, si alguien con buen entrenamiento se daba cuenta lo podría esquivar con facilidad, pero la razón por la que no se burlo era que sintió algo en sus pies

Al mirar noto como una especia de círculos de energía envolvían sus tobillos como si se trataran de grilletes, nanoha trato de mover sus piernas pero no podía hacerlo

-(¿cuándo lo hiso?)

Es lo que se preguntó rápidamente llegando a una sola conclusión

-(fue en el momento en el que ella se acercó a mí, uso una atadura mientras sostenía su puño)

Al levantar su mirada noto como la ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente, nanoha se dio cuenta que fue el mismo truco que ella le había hecho ese día en el que ella trato de matarla

-(me la regreso…)

Es lo que pensó mientras era en vuelta en la cortina de luz la cual la había golpeado

Una enorme explosión fue lo que todos los presentes presenciaron con sus ojos, algunos de ellos tenían la boca abierta por lo que estaban viendo, el encuentro apenas había empezado y el lugar de la pelea se veía en mal estado

Pero lo que los sorprendía más era que la temible demonio blanco no salía de la columna de humo que había dejado la explosión

De un momento a otro todos los presentes comenzaron a poner una sonrisa en sus rostros, rápidamente llegando a una enorme ovación

La demonio blanco había sido derrotada, incluso signum la cual estaba sorprendida comenzó a levantar su mano para dar a conocer a la ganadora

-¡La ganadora es…!

-j…..a….. jajaja….. jajajaja…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Signum no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar una enorme risa que provenía de la columna de humo, cualquiera que la escuchara por primera vez la asustaría rápidamente, al escuchar la risa llena de locura, era tenebrosa hasta el punto de erizar la piel, para otros parecía ser una risa feliz como si se estuviera divirtiendo de algo

Fate notaba en su risa gran felicidad lo cual la hiso sonreír

De los escombros se escuchó como alguien se levantaba con algo de dificultad pareciendo un zombie que se estaba poniendo de pie por primera vez

La columna de humo se comenzó a disipar notando como la ropa de nanoha se encontraba completamente magullada, tierra y algo de sangre se notaba en su mismo rostro

Pero lo que destacaba más era la cara sonriente de nanoha, una sonrisa casi demente ente la vista de todos los presentes, fate no sabía la razón pero le agrada más la sonrisa que le dio a la pequeña ave

-¡ah, magnifico, magnifico. Lo sabía, eres la indicada!

La cara de nanoha parecía llena de éxtasis y felicidad como si su mente hubiera sido nublada

-¡ahora, matémonos!

Nanoha levanto su mano derecha apuntándole, ante esa acción fate comenzó a moverse rápidamente al sentir peligro ante su acción

-(takamachi-san es peligrosa en el combate de larga distancia entonces, ¿Qué tal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en desgaste?)

Es lo que pensó fate tratando de acercarse a ella nuevamente, con el primer ataque anterior que le dio, la hiso entender que nanoha tenía algo de conocimiento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Pero ya que ella es una maga las posibilidades de centrarse en el combate serian pocas para una usuaria de magia

-…!

Nanoha noto como fate se multiplicaba, infestando el lugar con más garrapatas

-chi

Del dedo índice de nanoha fue disparando como una ráfaga unas especies de rayos de color rosado oscuro

Cada ataque golpeo a la ilusión de fate pero

-(¿dónde está la original?)

Mientras buscaba….

-gah

Fate había golpeado la cara de nanoha con fuerza haciendo que ella volara cayendo casi al final del escenario

-esto…

Es lo que dijo nanoha mientras se comenzaba a levantar levemente mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de la comisura de su labio

Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-creo que es mejor ponerme seria

-(¿eh, seria?)

Es lo que fate pensó al ver a nanoha sonriéndole divertida mientras emanaba más de su aura

-es..

EXPLOCION

En el momento en el que nanoha trato de ponerse seria, todo el mundo presencio una repentina explosión en el techo del edificio en el que se encontraban

El público comenzó a gritar levemente en pánico, partes del techo colapsaban creando un gran estruendo al caer, las columnas de humo aparecieron en toda la zona

-….

Del lugar en el que ocurrió la explosión apareció una extraña figura humanoide de un color rojizo, pero lo que hiso gritar a algunos con más pánico era que ese "ser" poseía cuernos en su cabeza

-¡ES UN DEMONIO!

Los gritos y pánico reinaron el lugar de pelea

Ante los gritos los ojos negros del llamado "demonio" comenzaba a mirar en los alrededores como si estuviera buscando algo, la mirada que generaba la hacían lucir a aterradora

-chi

Nanoha frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver al demonio en el lugar interrumpiendo su combate, ella noto que la mirada del demonio se comenzó a enfocar en ella

-[te encontré]

La voz distorsionada de ese ser se escuchó en el lugar, su voz sonaba completamente divertida

Fate noto como el demonio se comenzó a enfocar en nanoha pero lo que la molesto era que la mirada del demonio era lujuriosa y divertida

-[FHAHAHAHAHA]

El demonio comenzó a reír pero al hacerlo

-…..!?

Fate noto que desapareció de su vista, mientras miraba en esa dirección el demonio había atacado a nanoha rápidamente, pero ella logro esquivarlo a tiempo con una ligera gota de sudor seguido de un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla izquierda

-(¿por qué me ataca un demonio inferior de guerra?)

Es lo que nanoha se preguntaba con duda, se supone que deberían ser leales a ella

Los demonios inferiores de guerra a pesar de ser pequeños tienen una capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo increíble, por esa razón eran temidos pero al mismo tiempo repudiados por la violencia con la que atacaban a sus adversarios en simples palabras peleaban sucio, usando familias como rehenes, atacaban por la espalda sin importarles el honor en la batalla o violaban mujeres como principal objetivo

Nanoha apenas esquivaba los ataques rozando en algunas partes de su cuerpo creando leves heridas

Para nanoha un demonio inferior de guerra no debería de ser un rival que este a su nivel pero, entendió algo rápidamente

-(no es un demonio inferior de guerra)

Es lo que dijo rápidamente en sus pensamientos, el nivel era completamente distinto ¿acaso era una especie nueva la cual ella no sabía? Era lo que se preguntó rápidamente

Faye al ver lo que sucedía ella…

-….?

En ese momento el demonio desapareció de la vista de nanoha algo que la sorprendió en gran medida

-[no necesitamos a la descendiente de ese perdedor]

Es lo que dijo en su espalda casi pareciendo un susurro dirigido a ella, nanoha sudo pesadamente

Ella trato de voltear pero al hacerlo sería ya tarde

En ese momento de la mano del demonio salió una especie de fuego que se dirigía a ella, al momento en el que la cabeza de nanoha volteo, se creó una enorme explosión

Signum casi grita el nombre de su alumna, ella quería ayudarla pero debía mantener su posición en protección de los alumnos, las probabilidades de que otro demonio aparezca es demasiado alta

Nanoha comenzó a abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad, sentía la leve brisa del viento golpeando su cara con sutileza algo que le gustaba, al abrirlos, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaba al ver los ojos carmesí de esa persona

-¿te encuentras bien, takamachi-san?

La persona que la había salvado era la garrapata con la que estaba peleando

-s-si

Es lo que respondió nanoha levemente con lago de duda ¿ella pudo captar la velocidad del demonio? Fue lo primero que s ele vino a la cabeza en ese momento

-creo que ese demonio es problemático… si esto sigue así es probable que algunos compañeros se vean involucrados

Es lo que nanoha escucho ante el leve susurro de fate

-creo que debo intentarlo

-¿eh?

Ante la sonrisa de fate, nanoha pregunto con algo de duda

-¡haa! Estas descerebrada garrapata, es obvio que no puedes contra ese demonio de….

Nanoha estaba sorprendida por el nivel de tontería que recorría la cabeza de la garrapata o debería de haberlo esperado de una simple humana

Pero noto como la sonrisa de fate se volvió más grande de lo usual, como si estuviera conmovida por algo

-¿estas preocupada por mí? Gracias

Ante la sonrisa de fate hiso que nanoha se sonrojo levemente

-c-claro que no idiota, es obvio que no puedes

-entonces tengo que demostrártelo

Es lo que dijo fate con gran confianza

-no te preocupes, si se trata de un demonio….

Fate sonrió haciendo que de su mano derecha apareciera una extraña lanza de energía eléctrica pero después de un momento comenzó a tomar la forma de una extraña guadaña en ella se podía apreciar un extraño cristal que generaba una energía sagrada increíble lo cual hiso que la cara de nanoha palideciera

Nanoha sentía que la guadaña estaba generando hostilidad hacia ella, era como si sintiera un frio en su espalda que la estaba cortando lentamente pero rápidamente frunció el ceño

En ese momento el demonio noto la energía sagrada haciéndolo voltear hacia esa dirección

-[Fhahahaha]

El demonio comenzó a abalanzarse hacia fate con una velocidad increíble pero…

-[¿GHHA?]

Fate solo movió levemente su guadaña cortándolo a una velocidad superior a la del demonio, algo que sorprendió a nanoha y al mismo demonio que había sido cortado por ella

-….!

Nanoha noto como la herida del demonio comenzó a emerger algo de humo como si se estuviera quemando

-[ESTO…..ESTO….. NO PUED….]

El demonio se desintegro rápidamente convirtiéndose en un polvo gris, que fue desvaneciéndose en el aire

Signum se sorprendió ante lo que vio, fate elimino a un demonio de guerra de al parecer una especie nueva

Por otro lado nanoha tenía sus ojos ocultos por su cabello cobrizo, en la comisura de su labio se notaba como se mordía el labio con algo de… ira

Pero lo que no notaron las dos era que había algunas sombras que sonreían ante lo que habían visto con algo de diversión y otros con algo de ira

-vaya fate te luciste pero…

Una de esas sombras que observaba todo, miraba a fate con felicidad pero… al mirar a nanoha fue una de completa diversión

-… al parecer el plan para exponerla y evaluar su verdadera fuerza fue todo un fracaso, es hora del plan B

Es lo que dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras soy ainz

creo que me tarde en publicar, espero no los haya decepcionado con el capitulo jajaja tuve bloqueos mentales en todos mis fic jajajaja XD, pero creo que esta algo decente, pero les aseguro que se pondrá mas emocionante. bueno la pregunta es.. ¿quien es la sombra misteriosa? ¿que busca de nanoha?

¿cuantos pensaron que nanoha ganaría el duelo y aria esto y aquello a fate?, metes pervertidas los trolle jajaja a responder los Reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Nefilim:** gracias por el concejo :), lo del porque nanoha no acepto pasar año como Alicia lo aclarare mas adelante, creo que la fuerza de fate ya quedo aclarado en este cap XD pero para aclarar la fuerza de fate estaría al par con Alicia, lo de la muerte fingida fue lo que se me vino a la mente mientras escribía jajaja, fate es demasiado kawaii que dan ganas de dificultarle todo jajaja XD

 **Alba1:** jajaja también me dio gracia escribir el apodo que se me ocurrió a fate, se acerca mucho+ insecto= garrapata XD, ok XD

 **Merlindante:** si e pensado en hacer un cross de highschool DxD con Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, pero si pusiera isseix nanoha o fate seria sacrilegio, nanofate es ley jajaja XD pero seria una historia centrada en nanoha como prota XD ya tengo algo pensado pero todavía no esta lista para escribir, tengo otras historias en mente de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha XD

 **Darklove00:** gracias XD

 **UsuiTakumiSenpai:** ya tengo pensado la acción que tomara fate ante el secreto de nanoha espero los sorprenda XD

 **IVIT:** Gracias XD, jajajaja igual XD

 **Naru:** gracias por el consejo :), el poder de nanoha esta oculto o sellado para evitar que su verdadera presencia sea notada, me gusta el rol arrogante que le di a nanoha y estará con esa actitud por un buen tiempo XD hare que fate la pase mal en algunos momentos, la fuerza de nanoha la pondré como desconocida pero es fuerte si es liberada por completo

gracias por los comentarios :)

creo que mi idea bajo un poco por el bloqueo mental pero lo compensare en el capitulo 3 XD

hasta la próxima XD


	4. Capitulo 3: pesar

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenece a su respectivos autores

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Pesar**

La academia midchilda habían continuado con las clases de una manera normal, aun después del incidente de ese demonio en el enfrentamiento entre nanoha takamachi y fate testarossa, por lo que los maestros pudieron averiguar, se trataba de una evolución muy extraña en el demonio invasor que ataco repentinamente, pero lo que inquietaba a la directora de la academia, junto con los maestros era que ese demonio paso desapercibido en el lugar, nadie pudo notar su presencia hasta el momento del ataque, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar, esperando pacientemente

Después de ese incidente los alumnos comenzaron a tener cuidado ante lo que podría suceder, después de todo era la primera vez que veían a un demonio, los cuales, se suponían se encontraban sellados o escondidos en el fin de los tiempos, al igual que los alumnos, los profesores de la academia se encontraban completamente atentos sin siquiera bajar su guardia eso incluía a signum, ante el acto del demonio hiso que la seguridad aumentara por parte de los mismo ángeles que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados

-¡aaahh!

En la clase del 2-A se podía apreciar a una cierta rubia con la cabeza recargada en su banco mientras suspiraba enormemente, por el ambiente que irradiaba era de derrota o algo parecido a eso

-no es para tanto fate, yo lo llamaría suerte

La persona que estaba a su lado con un tono de leve alivio, se trataba de hayate, que la miraba con una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla izquierda, por otro lado arf se encontraba observando a fate a un lado de hayate con la misma expresión que ella

-pero hayate… ahora takamachi-san me odia

La expresión de fate al asomarse para mirarlas era una entre leves lágrimas, lo cual, las hiso incomodarse momentáneamente

-pero fate, ella ya te odiaba

-si pero… quería impresionarla en el duelo y más cuando ataco ese demonio… pero no pensé que me saldría todo al revés

Lo único que hiso hayate fue suspirar mientras arf se rascaba la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice

Después de terminar con el demonio intruso, fate se había comenzado a dirigir a una nanoha sentada en el suelo mientras su cabello cubría sutilmente sus ojos

Fate quería asegurase que nanoha se encontrara bien, pero sobretodo….

 _-Garrapata… no, mejor dicho. Fate-chan… estuviste increíble… por favor perdona mi descortesía, no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte y cool que eras en verdad y… creo que eres también muy hermosa… me gustaría… ser más que tu amiga… si eso es lo que… deseas_

Fue lo que fate se imaginó, a una nanoha completamente sonrojada y algo torpe al hablar, ante esa imaginación, fate se sonrojo mientras sonreía bobamente mientras corría en su dirección

-te encuentras bien, takamachi-san

Al acercarse lo suficiente, fate le tendió su mano derecha con una gran sonrisa para ayudarla a levantarse

Pero

-…!

Nanoha hiso a un lado su mano con la suya con total brusquedad

-¿porque…?

-¿eh?

Fate veía como nanoha se levantaba y apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de sangrar, su mandíbula era apretada fuertemente hasta el punto de escuchar los dientes rechinar de la ira

-¡porque no usaste toda tu fuerza contra mi… MALDITA GARRAPATA!

Su voz sonaba completamente sumida en ira, desprendiendo parte de su aura, pero, era un aura más densa de lo usual, esta vez portaba demasiada energía maligna y vil, algo que sorprendió a fate, pero de un momento a otro esa maldad desapareció rápidamente como si nunca hubiera estado

-no quiero volver a verte, me retiro

Nanoha se dio la vuelta mientras la miraba con una mortal y fría mirada, una mirada que hiso que fate expresara en su rostro tristeza intensa, solo la vio cómo se alejaba en la distancia mientras miraba su espalda

Volviendo al helado presente, fate solo se limitaba a ver a nanoha que se encontraba en su asiento prestándole atención a la clase, mientras leía un libro de su mano derecha

-…

Fate solo se la pasó suspirando en todo momento, estaba completamente deprimida, al terminar la clase llegando justamente al receso, nanoha se comenzó a levantar rápidamente yéndose del salón con algo de prisa, pero no antes de mirar momentáneamente a fate

La cual solo se quedó en la misma posición con su cabeza recargada en el banco, nanoha solo entrecerró sus ojos y se fue por el pasillo

-la vida… apesta… quiero morir

Fate emanaba un aura negativa lo cual hiso que hayate y arf les aparecieran algunas gotas de sudor en sus frentes

-nunca había visto a fate tan negativa

-no te preocupes hayate, se le pasara dentro de poco

Arf aun con algunas leves gotas de sudor fue lo que respondió, después de todo ella la conocía a la perfección algo como eso no detendrían a la amigable y divertida de fate

-vamos, fate. Ella es peligrosa ya olvídate de ella

Fue lo que hayate le trato de explicar de una manera tranquila pero al ver a fate no había ninguna reacción en ella

Pero…

Fate de la nada se levantó con su usual sonrisa

-no me he rendido hayate, aún hay esperanza de que se vuelva mi amiga…

-¡HAA!, ¡¿fate, acaso eres una masoquista?!

Hayate había abierto ampliamente sus ojos con algo de incredulidad al ver la brillante sonrisa de fate, una la cual no tenía reparo en nada ¿acaso ella no entiende que nanoha, o mejor conocida como el demonio blanco, la odia?

-muy bien…. ¿Are? ¿Dónde está takamachi-san?

La resolución de fate de pronto se volvió una de duda, al notar que nanoha no se encontraba en el aula, al notarlo solo se limitó a esperar después de todo ella tendría que volver al salón de clases

Mientras fate se limitaba a esperar a nanoha

La mencionada, nanoha takamachi, se había ido al aula 2-C ya que tenía algunas dudas por ese incidente, al entrar al aula, algunos alumnos entraron en guardia y pánico exclamando "cuidado es la demonio blanco" o "acaso ha venido a matarnos" al notar su presencia, solo una sonrió al verla en ese lugar, comenzando a acercarse a nanoha sin ninguna pisca de miedo en si

-nanoha-sa…..n, ¿qué está haciendo en este lugar?

-suzuka…

Nanoha casi frunce el ceño al notar como suzuka casi la llama con el honorifico "sama", lo cual sería muy extraño y sospechoso que ella se dirigiera a nanoha de una manera tan formal

Pero solo lo dejo pasar

-quiero hablar contigo

-entendido

-¡oye, espera suzuka!

-…

Antes de que se movieran, fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina desconocida para nanoha, pero lo que ocasiono leve confusión en nanoha se debía a que esa voz llamo a su subordinada/amiga por su primer nombre y sin ningún tipo de honorifico, al voltear noto a una joven rubia, lo cual, le molesto el color de su cabello

Sus ojos eran verdes con un toque muy vivo en ellos

-ah… asuka-san ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

Nanoha al mirar a susuka notaba una cara sonriente, pero para nanoha era obviamente una sonrisa actuada

-quería invitarte a almorzar, pero creo que ya tienes otros planes…

-ah…, ya veo, lo siento mucho

-….

Para nanoha era como ver una plaga de rubias humanas, ahora otra rubia de ojos verdes quería acercarse a su mejor amiga

-suzuka vámonos

-sí, nos vemos al rato asuka-san

-¡si!

Mientras salían del salón yendo a la zona embrujada las dos se sentaron en el banco de piedra en el que nanoha estaba sentada anteriormente

-¿Qué fue lo que pudiste averiguar de ese demonio de guerra?

-lo siento mucho nanoha-sama, no pude averiguar mucho. Pregunte a soldados fieles pero solo descubrí que ha habido casos de demonios desaparecidos

-¿demonios desaparecidos?

-si

Ante la información que suzuka le estaba dando con un tono serio, nanoha solo limito a preguntar con más duda, después de todo, que algunos de su raza hayan desaparecido y la aparición de ese probable demonio de guerra modificado la preocupaba, pero decidió dejarlo de lado

-suzuka cambiando de tema, veo que te estas llevando bien con esa…. Humana

-….!

La mirada de nanoha trasmitía señales de peligro en la espalda de suzuka, era una mirada vacía pero llena de ira contenida

-s-si, solo la veo como una posible fuente de información, solo eso

-ya veo… solo no te acerques tanto, es imposible confiar en humanos

-entendido

Al sentir que la mirada de nanoha se suavizara hiso que suzuka suspirara dentro de ella de alivio, no quería incurrir en la ira de su ama, ya que verla en ese estado era… aterrador

-aunque a decir verdad, esa rubia llamada fate me sorprendió… que haya podido derrotar a un demonio de guerra y peor a un modificado, es una Azaña que un humano normal no podría hacer, me pregunto ¿ella en verdad es humana?

-¿f…ate?

-¿eh?

Ante las palabras de suzuka, nanoha mostro una expresión llena de confusión ¿Quién era esa tipa llamada fate? Nanoha había visto con sus ojos como la garrapata había matado a ese demonio de guerra o tal vez la escuela modifico la información para que pareciera que un profesor fue quien lo hiso

-este… nanoha-sama, fate es el nombre de su compañera rubia…

-…..ah…. ya veo, con que la garrapata se llamaba de esa manera…. Es difícil aprenderse los nombres de los humanos…

-jeje

Suzuka solo rio levemente ante la actitud de su ama, después de todo ella la entendía a la perfección

-….

Nanoha ni susuka, en ningún momento percataron que…..

… alguien las estaba observando

* * *

jajaja Cuanto tiempo XD, como han estado lectores y lectoras XD soy ainz

en verdad perdón por tardar tanto en publicar el capitulo y mas por el capitulo tan corto, no he tenido tanto tiempo y solo me daba para escribir una a la vez, ahora me estoy centrado en mis primeros fic, pero no se preocupen no abandonare este, lo continuare pero con capítulos un poco mas cortos de esa manera la publicación seria un poco mas rápida y sin presión XD, cuando vea que el capitulo tenga que ser mas largo por lo que ya tengo pensado, les avisare por face (si, casi no publico TT_TT, pero solo publico sobre cuando escribiré junto con las posibles malas noticias de algún retraso en los fic) ah y me disculpo si contiene errores XD

hahaha bueno poniendo todo eso de lado, espero les haya entretenido el capitulo, sobre todo fate hahahaha perdón, me gusta jugar con ella, no se por que pero algo me impulsa a hacerlo... el instinto sádico sale cada vez que me toca escribir sobre ella... que sera esa presencia extraña acaso...

la duda esta en aire XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Love Novels:** Muchas gracias :), si es poderosa pero solo diré que alicia (como habían dicho en un comentario anterior "la rompe corazones" XD) tiene mas sorpresas que fate XD, voy a mejorar en el yuri XD se los aseguro XD

 **Liz T Reiss:** XD así es, la rubia no es débil XD, fate tiene un largo camino que recorrer a menos que logre tomar un atajo y llegar a su oscuro pero cerrado corazón XD, en el momento en el que pensé en que apodo ponerle y ver lo pegada que se estaba volviendo, llego a mi mente con un rayo caído del cielo y casi morí de la risa XD pero viví para contarlo XD, gracias y perdón por tardar tanto XD

 **IVIT:** hahaha la risa esta inspirada en yandere-chan XD, imaginar a nanoha riendo de esa manera, fue épico... bueno para mi ahahaha, gracias XD el capitulo llego muy tarde pero ya esta XD, a comer bien y aportarse mal se a dicho XD

 **Haruka:** yeah XD gracias XD, sera duro para fate muahahahahaha FUAHAHAHAH... pero es posible XD todo es posible, la voy a continuar eso es seguro XD

muchas gracias por sus comentarios XD hasta...

Fate: espera! ¿por que dijiste que sera duro, que planeas Ainz? por que no me das a nanoha y ya

Ains: ... por que...dices? bueno es divertido XD y nanoha esta de acuerdo :3

Fate: ¿e... eh? e-es mentira

la expresión de fate fue una llena de completa incredulidad ante mis palabras (NT: lo leen es divertido XD) no lo podía creer en lo absoluto

fate: eso no es posible, nanoha... nanoha nunca estaría de acuerdo con algo como eso!

al ver mi cara seria, mientras levantaba mi mano derecha ella noto con horror una carta escrita y hecha por nanoha, en la cual decía "ainz-san por favor no se lo dejes fácil a fate-chan ya esta muy mimada, así que has que se esfuerce atte: nanoha takamachi, esfuerzo fate-chan " y para peor su firma era autentica

Ains: lo siento fate-san pero es la realidad... la cruda y horrible realidad... bueno nos vemos XD hasta próxima

fate callo de rodillas al suelo frió mientras negaba todo entre lagrimas que inundaron como un rió sus hermosos ojos carmesí

Fate: nooooooOOOO!

fue un grito ensordecedor...


	5. Capítulo 4: Algo en la Sombra

Este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenece a su respectivos autores

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Algo en la Sombra**

 **Dirección**

Los pasos firmes de signum se podían escuchar resonando en el pasillo que conducía directo a la dirección de la escuela, mientras caminaba ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, tales como el demonio que ataco entre el duelo de las dos estrellas de su salón, la estrella brillante fate testarossa y la estrella oscura la demonio blanco nanoha takamachi, pero lo que la molestaba mas era que el demonio que ataco poseía intención de atacar a su estudiante nanoha

-(¿qué es lo que está pasando?)

Fue lo que ella pensó con un leve suspiro, al llegar y mirar la puerta de la dirección se arregló su uniforme de profesor y se preparó para hacerle frente a la directora de la academia, al tocar la puerta y esperar momentáneamente pudo escuchar "puedes pasar"

-….

Al entrar a la habitación de la dirección, noto a una mujer de cabello verde sentada leyendo una hoja, mientras de su escritorio había algunos documentos que parecían sumamente importantes

-me mando a llamar directora lindy

-si… puedes sentarte signum

-muchas gracias

Al sentarce y espera a que la directora del colegio terminara de leer la hoja, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo, ella coloco la hoja en el escritorio y miro fijamente a signum

-signum, iré directo al grano ¿qué piensas de tu estudiante nanoha takamachi?

-hmm que, que pienso…. Es una magnifica estudiante, es de las mejores que había visto en años, incluso pienso que es un desperdicio que no haya aceptado la oferta de pasar año

-ya veo…

Lindy suspiro en respuesta

-¿no notas un aura extraña en ella?

-¿un aura extraña?

-si

Ante la nueva pregunta que lindy le había generado hiso que signum pensara momentáneamente sobre eso

-(ahora que lo pienso en el encuentro entre testarossa y takamachi, takamachi mostro un aura extraña)

Al pensarlo comenzó a mirar a lindy

-ahora que lo menciona, takamachi mostró una leve aura siniestra

-así es, en el momento en el que me encontraba trabajando pude sentir un aura oscura en los primeros días y después logre percibir dos auras demoniacas en el combate que se estaba realizando, una de esas auras era de ella, signum esto me preocupa demasiado me gustaría que vigilaras en secreto a nanoha takamachi

-entiendo

Ante la sugerencia de lindy, signum asintió de acuerdo con ella

-(primero tengo que pensar en cómo proteger a mis estudiantes)

Signum pensó eso, se levantó hiso una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse

 **Jardín**

Ocultándose dentro de las sombras, una mirada divertida entre leves sonidos de jadeos y respiraciones atroces, miraba a nanoha y a suzuka completamente extasiada, pero sobretodo más a nanoha, la cual, no podía apartar su mirada de ella como si estuviera completamente hipnotizada por ella

Esa sombra la había visto incontables veces en todos sus enfrentamientos aplastantes, pero esa sombra sabía muy bien que algo no cuadraba con nanoha, aun así, le fascinaba el poder verla pelear y sonreír

-serás solo mía demonio blanco-chan….

Su voz claramente sonaba divertida y esa mirada con un brillo lujurioso solo duro momentáneamente mientras se volvía a ocultar completamente entre las sombras, viendo por último, el bello cuerpo que nanoha ocultaba entre su uniforme escolar, desapareciendo sin ser detectado… entre una vaga relamida

-…..?

Suzuka repentinamente noto que nanoha comenzó a mirar en una cierta dirección, mientras mostraba en su rostro claramente la expresión de repulsión hacia un ser repugnante como si estuviera viendo a un ser humano…

-¿sucede algo, nanoha-sama?

-n-no, no es nada… solo sentí una sensación asquerosa…. Solo eso….

Respondiéndole aun con ese leve malestar, nanoha negó con la cabeza, suzuka no pudo el evitar mirarla con leve preocupación

-(que fue esa sensación….. es como si me estuvieran evaluando…. ¿Será solo mi imaginación?)

Nanoha comenzó a pensar lentamente, pero no llego a ninguna respuesta clara ante esa mirada que estaba detrás de su espalda, una mirada inquietante, miro una última vez en aquella dirección mientras se tocaba levemente su mentón y una mirada afilaba salía a la luz

-suzuka, volvamos…. el receso terminara pronto

-e-entiendo…

Al salir de su escondite o base de reuniones improvisada, nanoha y suzuka se dirigieron cada una a su salón de clases, mientras se despedía de suzuka y caminaba a su aula, nanoha seguía pensando en aquella mirada que había recorrido su espalda, una sensación asquerosa, al llegar a su salón comenzó a abrir la puerta para poder entrar pero al hacerlo….

-¡Takamachi-san tenemos que hablar!

La que se encontraba completamente animada junto con una sonrisa renacida, era nada menos que la garrapata que le había dicho que no la quería volver a ver en su vida

-(ahh, las garrapatas solo se despegan con fuego ¿no?)

-….

Nanoha solo se limitó a caminar ignorando completamente la presencia de la rubia, mientras solo se imaginaba entre una sonrisa malvada imaginaria como la garrapata era quemada con magia de fuego, entre gritos en agonía y suplicando por su vida, mientras decía "ya no me acercare a ti" esa escena seria completamente placentera para ella

-hm…..!

Pero aun si la ignoraba esa sonrisa asquerosa que siempre irradiaba se había hecho más fuerte que la última vez, mientras un brillo extraño era emitió de sus ojos carmesí

-(¿trama algo?)

Fue lo único que pudo captar en ese momento, pero mientras pensaba en su mirada y antes de poder llegar a su asiento, el sonido de la puerta del salón se pudo escuchar y de la puerta entro su maestra signum

Ella lucia claramente más seria de lo habitual, después de un rato, los alumnos comenzaron a tomar asiento, ante eso signum coloco sus manos en su escritorio mientras los miraba seriamente

-en este momento vengo a informarles un comunicado que la directora de la academia nos ha dado…. a partir de ahora se les asignara a cada uno de ustedes un compañero de diferentes clases e incluiremos a su senpais de segundo año y tercero

-…

Ante las palabras de su sensei, los murmullos hicieron acto de presencia, pero para nanoha un compañero solo sería una molestia, abrió uno de los libros que poseía en su mesa y comenzó a leer ignorando las palabras de su sensei, pero fate sonreía completamente feliz

-ahora nanoha takamachi hay algo de lo que debo informarte

-hmm?

Nanoha sin dejar de leer su libro solo se limitó a producir un leve sonido de entendimiento ya que estaba completamente absorbida por la literatura que poseía

-ya que el demonio al parecer iba tras de ti, llegue a la conclusión que fate testarossa debería de ser tu compañera y guardaespaldas hasta que todo esto haya terminado, eso también va para los demás, sus compañeros solo serán temporales así que llévense bien con ellos

-¿qu…..?

-…

Nanoha al escuchar aquellas palabras solo se limitó a colocar rápidamente su libro en su mesa con leve fuerza y se paró de su lugar completamente incrédula… ¿ella con una molesta guardaespaldas….? Ella que era temida como el demonio blanco…. Estaba recibiendo un trato tan débil a pesar de ser un demonio de clase alta, alguien que puede cuidarse sola y ahora para peor el guardaespaldas era la molesta garrapata de la que tanto odia

-Signum-sensei, prote…

-lo siento takamachi, la decisión es absoluta

Al mirar atrás frustrada ante la negativa de su sensei ante su protesta, logro ver a una fate que le sonreía triunfante, mientras le asentía a su sensei

-(con que…. Esto es lo que esa maldita garrapata planeaba…. El humillarme públicamente…. La ¡MATARE!)

Nanoha comenzó a apretar su mesa con sus uñas, las cuales se tornaron afiladas ante la sed de sangre que comenzó a emanar sutilmente en ella, sus uñas cortaron perfectamente donde pasaban, al terminar su breve arranque de ira se comenzó a sentar en su asiento

-y por ultimo takamachi tienes prohibido el tocar a testarossa si lo haces serás expulsada y tratada como un adulto ante la pena de asesinato, por lo que veo tu instinto asesino va en serio

Ante la voz seria de signum la cual claramente se dio cuenta y la señal de victoria de fate mientras sonreía solo se limitó a chasquera la lengua

-entiendo…. No la matare…por favor perdone mi instinto asesino, sensei

Nanoha se paró levemente de su asiento e inclino su cabeza en señal de disculpa, se había dado cuenta que la maestra de su clase estaba confabulada con la garrapata, incurrir en su ira solo le traerían malas calificaciones y su madre estaría completamente enojada con ella

-hum…

Ante el asentimiento de signum al ver como la orgullosa demonio blanco se disculpaba solo se limitó a sonreír al recordarle sus días de estudiante

-(la juventud rebelde…. Que recuerdos)

Ante el vago recuerdo en el que signum era una brabucona en sus días de estudio, no se dio cuenta que nanoha está reprimiendo todo sus instinto asesino, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, ella se estaba controlando…. Algo que fate noto mientras solo se limitó a suspirar y la razón de su suspiro era que ella podía sentir que toda esa sed de sangre era dirigida hacia ella, mientras una gota de preocupación era emanada por ella misma

-(c-cuanto odio, pero lograre que ella me sonría y nos volvamos amigas cercanas…. Mientras nos tomamos de las manos… y….. y…. nos besamos apasionada mente…. ¿Eh? ¡En que estoy pensando!)

Fate ante sus pensamientos sucios como tomarse de la mano y abrazarse, sonreírse y besarse salían a flote en sus pensamientos e imaginaciones salvajes en un gran sonrojo de absoluta vergüenza

-(cada vez que la veo mi corazón palpita…. Como ahora, pero el verla enojada y con sed de sangre me perturba…. Un poco, Aunque….. Al recordar esa cálida sonrisa hace que mi corazón palpite más que cuando la veo)

Es lo que pensaba sinceramente, fate al recuperarse de su vergüenza miro nuevamente a nanoha, ella no sabía muy bien porque sentía aquellas sensaciones…. Pero el sentirlas le agradaba completamente

-(tengo la sensación que nos volveremos más que amigas…. Eso lo puedo sentir y percibir con claridad jejeje)

Ella sonreía con total alegría mientras se sonrojaba con tan solo de imaginar un futuro con nanoha….

Pero fate no sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que se ocultaba entre las sombras de la oscuridad más profunda… algo llamado…..

Desesperación….

 **Hogar Tesstarosa**

Fate había caminando de vuelta a su hogar mientras generaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que daba a entender que se encontraba algo satisfecha por el día de hoy, las clases había terminado y las cosas habían terminado más o menos como ella quería que fuera, solo que arf no la pudo acompañar debido a que había quedado con hayate para hablar sobre lagunas cosas

-…..

En ese momento en el camino a su hogar noto una sensación extraña, una sensación maligna algo lejana en sentido contrario, una gota de sudor preocupado salió de su rostro y miro en aquella dirección

-que es esta sensación desagradable no me agrada para nada….

Fate decido dejarlo de lado y continúo caminando, al llegar a su hogar y entrar noto que la casa se sentía solitaria, y era entendible, su madre se encontraba trabajando en los centros de investigación de la alianza

-….

Solo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para preparase algo de comer, pero al llegar noto algo extraño, el sonido de los platos era audible, por lo que ella sabía su hermana mayor se encontraba aun en el colegio y su madre trabajando, por lo que no debería de haber alguien en su hogar ni siquiera su amado padre el cual era el más ocupado de todos

-hmm….

Al acercarse a la puerta de la cocina se armó de valor y se preparó para atacar al intruso, lista para usar a su compañero inseparable bardiche

Al abrir la puerta mientras generaba el brillo de su compañero….

-ah….

-AH…

SONIDO FUERTE

Lo que fate veía con una ligera gota de sudor entre algo sorprendida era a una rubia idéntica a ella, la cual se había caído junto con algunos trastes que tenía a la mano, fate no pudo entender como fue que se resbalo, pero decidió ignóralo

-f-fate, llegaste muy rápido…

La rubia que se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras era embarrada por quien sabe que, solo se limitó a mirar a fate con una expresión de pánico

-ali-ne, pensé que estabas estudiando

-a-algunas cosas pasaron ha… hahahaha

Fate suspiro decepcionada, al ver como su admirada hermana mayor miraba para otra parte mientras trataba de sonreír

-te escapaste de los estudios ¿no es asi?... ali-ne la imagen increíble que tengo de ti como la estudiante modelo, cada vez se quiebra en mil pedazos en mi mente

-¡n-no tienes que decirlo de esa manera tan decepcionada, casi no me dan tiempo para respirar…, solo quiero un momento de paz, solo eso!

La reacción que estaba haciendo llena de pánico mientras se sonrojaba, hacían que dentro de fate se prendiera el botón de "molestar a mi hermana mayor" pero decidió calmarse, por las acciones de escape de su hermana mayor daba a entender que se arrepentía un poco por saltarse años, después de todo al ser una prodigio el colegio quería que ella fuera un nuevo símbolo de la paz, un símbolo como su padre

-y…. ¿qué es lo que tratabas de hacer ali-ne?

Faye señalo el cabello de alicia cubierto de un extraño líquido, al preguntar Alicia solo se limitó a sonreír

-solo trato de cocinar con una interesante nueva receta que invente…

-haha….ha, entiendo

La cara de fate se puso azul de pronto y la razón era que Alicia era pecina para la cocina, hasta el punto en el que algunas cosas siempre se movían en la olla que ella usaba, su sopa estaba entre una tonalidad purpura mientras vapor del mismo color era emanado junto con una mano de alguna especie de pulpo vivo y la que tenía que probar sus invenciones era ella, terriblemente ella

A pesar de ser un prodigio ella no mejoraba en su cocina, la triste realidad para fate

Después de un momento en el que fate se quitó la ropa del colegio y alicia se bañó para quietar ese extraño líquido, por fin se encontraban sentadas comiendo, comiendo algo que fate había preparado, tardo para convencerla pero lo logro al insistirle

-(¡mi estómago está a salvo!)

Fue lo que expreso felizmente en su mente…

-mou

Mientras Alicia se quejaba mientras se sumergía en su plato lleno de arroz, fate solo sonrio levemente, al continuar comiendo deliciosamente, Alicia puso su plato en la mesa mientras su cabello ocultaba sus ojos

-fate, escuche un rumor que dijo que peleaste contra la demonio blanco y un demonio de guerra ¿es verdad?

-¿eh? Si ¿por qué lo preguntas ali-ne?

Fate dejo de comer y miro a su hermana, la cual, había dejado de comer y miro a fate con preocupación

-eso es obvio fate, estoy preocupada ¿no te hiso nada ese demonio de guerra y esa cosa, verdad?

-….

Al escuchar que Alicia se refería como cosa a nanoha, solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño levemente

-ali-ne llamar como una cosa a alguien es maleducado….

-….

Al decir aquellas palabras noto que Alicia se le quedaba viendo de una manera misteriosa, no la dejaba de mirar, era una mirada completamente incómoda para fate

Alicia había escuchado rumores oscuros del demonio blanco, rumores que no le agradaban en lo más mínimo y también por otra razón

-para que la defiendas… ¿debo suponer que estas en buenos términos con ella? fate esa mujer es peligrosa…. Es mejor que te aleje….

-lo siento ali-ne, pero me he propuesto en convertirme en su amiga, todos piensan que nanoha es mala pero yo he visto lo contrario….

-(¿n…nanoha?)

Fate no se dio cuenta que había llamado a la demonio blanco por su primer nombre, algo que no paso desapercibido por parte de Alicia

-lo probare cuando sea su amiga, las personas la tendrán que aceptar como en verdad es…. Le mostrare que ella ya puede dejar de actuar distante

-….

Al ver la determinación que su hermana menor poseía, Alicia solo se limitó a suspirar y miro a fate levemente con una débil sonrisa y una mirada distante

-muy bien fate, ahh, veo que mi hermana menor ya entro en la primavera de la juventud… onee-chan está muy feliz

-qu…

Alicia volviendo a su usual yo, respondió entre un sonrojo mientras se tocaba su mejilla izquierda, fate al contrario solo se sonrojo intensamente por sus palabras

-hahahaha no puedo creer que de entre todas las mujeres que hay escogieras a esa fiera, fate tienes que presentármela adecuadamente, hablare con mama para los preparativos de la boda…

-¡espera ali-ne, ¿de que estas hablando?!

-b-o-d-a fate, hay que celebrar

Alicia le giño un ojo ante la palabra boda, mientras levantaba su dedo índice

-¡ali-ne deja de jugar!

Mientras Alicia se divertía en carcajadas, fate también lo hacía entre leves sonrojos

* * *

hola como han estado lectores y lectoras, aquí nuevamente ainz reportándose XD

¿que les parece la aparición de lindy? XD o lo que mas importa, la aparición de alicia-sama XD lo que tanto quiero escribir se aproxima :3 pero el impedimento que tengo es el cerrado corazón de nanoha, ¿acaso fate podrá ganárselo? y como van las cosas solo empeora su relación, la sorpresa vendrá en el nuevo capitulo ese sera un poco mas largo y me llevara algo de tiempo ya que también tengo que escribir las demás historias en mis tiempos libres :)

MUAHAHAHAHAHA... espera yo, no es tiempo para la risa maléfica... hmm... tal vez deba molestar a fate, oye fat... cierto, esta en deprecio en este momento... tal vez me excedí con la carta de nanoha... bueno..

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Love Novels:** Listo XD, espero este cap te enganche mas XD

 **NEFELIM33:** hahaha ok, las personas encapuchadas son un secreto XD, ali es ali por eso es fuerte hahaha pero no por siempre tendrá el trono XD, y aquí estoy XD

 **IVIT:** Siempre hay esperanzas, mientras el nanofate exista siempre habrá XD, muchas gracias y si continuare y terminare el fic XD, ideas muy buenas están apareciendo en mi cabeza que ya quiero escribir en el fic XD, comer bien y portarse mal es la mejor combinación posible XD, es hora de dormir temprano y un abrazo desde mexico XD

 **Y07:** Rayos no me di cuenta, estaba pensando en el anterior fic que deje pendiente y no me di cuenta de eso y escribi asuka en vez de arisa TT_TT, gracias por avisar XD, continuare

muchas gracias por sus comentarios y hasta la próxima XD


	6. Capitulo 5: Secreto

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Perdonen por la tardanza y disfruten de la lectura, poi

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Secreto**

 **Parte 1**

De vuelta en la academia, nanoha se encontraba en una molesta situación de la cual no podía escapar no importaba lo que hiciera, era capaz de sentirlo por su espalda con una gran claridad, la mirada de esa molesta garrapata clavándose en ella, no importaba adonde fuera, la garrapata se la pasaba siguiéndola de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una acosadora, ni siquiera podía charlar a solas con suzuka sobre los asuntos demoniacos que ella debía revisar debes en cuando

-¡ahhh, ya deja de acosarme garrapata!

-lo siento no lo hare, es mi deber el protegerte en la academia

Ante el grito desesperado de nanoha mientras se encontraban en uno de los pasillos, fate respondió cerrando sus ojos y hablando de una manera calmada y divertida

-…..

Nanoha comenzó a mirar a fate de una manera amenazante, pero la rubia en vez de asustarse solo enfatizo su sonrisa

-recuerda lo que dijo signum-sensei, si me lastimas serás expulsada~

-chi

El chasquido de la lengua de nanoha fue tan evidente, que fate solo sonrió amargamente al presenciar su leve rabieta, mientras murmuraba lo que parecían ser maldiciones de muerte contra ella… literalmente

Nanoha solo comenzó a caminar aun con su rabieta, seguida de una fate completamente seria

-(la presencia que capte esa tarde me sigue molestando)

Fate miro fijamente a nanoha que estaba delante de ella, mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de queja…. Más bien hablándose a sí misma enojada

-(¿por qué ese demonio de guerra iba por nanoha? Seria entendible que fuera porque ya que es una genio potencial de batalla, ¿pero por que no han atacado a ali-ne? si es igual que ella…. es confuso…)

Ella solo exhalo cansada ante los pensamientos que aparecían en su cabeza, los demonios hubieran tenido también una oportunidad de emboscar a Alicia, pero nunca lo hicieron, lo único que fate podía captar, era que nanoha de alguna forma es un objetivo a matar por parte de ellos y su valor es alto por haber enviado a ese tipo de demonio de guerra extraño

-(tendré que cuidar más afondo a nanoha a partir de ahora)

Fate estaba completamente decidida en protegerla…

Después de seguir a nanoha, comenzaron a regresar a su salón de clases para no llegar tarde, y lo que encontraron en forma de muchedumbre dentro del salón de clases eran nada menos que sus compañeros de salón, ellos estaban algo entusiasmados y algo sorprendidos a la vez

-¿Qué sucede?

-al parecer vendrá un maestro nuevo a la academia para poder reforzarla

La pregunta que hizo fate al aire fue respondida por hayate, la cual estaba alejada, muy alejada de fate… fate ante el miedo que veía en la mirada de hayate, miro a su lado derecho y en él estaba una nanoha leyendo un libro de historia, entendiendo a la perfección el alejamiento de hayate

-(típico de nanoha haha, pero adorable)

Fate se sonrojo levemente y miro a hayate, la cual, estaba sudando al notar como nanoha estaba tan cercas de fate "que ni la misma rubia lo había notado", debido a que estaban en la entrada del aula se habían quedado muy juntas, nanoha por el contrario, no se había dado cuenta del pequeño rose entre sus ropas porque estaba distraída con su libro, pero hayate lo sabía muy bien, si se daba cuenta sobre ese ligero detalle, estallaría en cólera, y el demonio blanco emergería mientras destruye el aula

-….

Nanoha miro vagamente el rostro de fate por el haber sentido que ella la miraba momentáneamente, y lo que vio fue que ella estaba sonrojada

-(¿tendrá fiebre?... bueno me da igual su salud, es una garrapata después de todo… me gustaría que fuera con otro animal del salón y le chupara la sangre para que me deje en paz)

Fueron simples (fríos) pensamientos los que surcaron por su cabeza

-¿qué están haciendo en la puerta del salón?

-…

La voz relajada que escucharon por detrás con un ligera molestia era nada menos que signum, la cual las miraba con algo de severidad, después de todo el receso ya había terminado y la hora de clases había iniciado, debían de estar sentadas a esas horas

Después de disculparse tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares

-bueno…. creo que se dieron cuenta por el escandalo que note, hay un nuevo profesor de defensa mágica en la academia…. Puedes pasar, ya quiero terminar con esto para iniciar con el entrenamiento de mi clase en turno

-¡s-si!

La persona que entro después de la voz llena de cansancio y autoritaria de signum, era un hombre joven casi de la misma edad que su maestra, poseía unos lentes y unos ojos de color verde, llevaba puesto una simple ropa de gala casi como si estuviera desgastada

-…

Fate solo arqueo levemente la cejas al notar como sus compañeras se le quedaban viendo con un ligero sonrojo mientras escuchaba los murmullos de ellas, tales como "no creen que es muy guapo" o "tendrá novia" de una manera amarga ella lo volteo a ver y lo único que veía ante sus ojos era alguien común y corriente….. Alguien que no destacaba en nada

-(¿qué es lo que le ven…..? bueno solo estoy interesada en nanoha)

Ella miro a la mencionada con un sonrojo notorio

-hola y mucho gusto a todas y por supuesto a todos, soy yuno scrya… seré su nuevo maestro de defensa mágica, será todo un placer en estar en esta clase…

-¡kyaa!

Fueron los gritos repentinos de las alumnas del salón por su voz y comportamiento relajado y caballeroso, pero solo como una excepción, fate solo miraba a sus compañeras con algo de pena ante el alboroto que habían creado, por otro lado nanoha movía su ceja derecha como si tuviera una especie de tic mientras leía como siempre

-(mucho ruido)

Ella levanto su libro casi hasta su cara para el evitar el ver o mirar a la molestia que se había presentado

-bueno maestro scrya me retiro

-si

Después de que signum se retirara del salón, el comenzó a escribir en el pisaron del salón y al terminar lo que hacía, volteo a verlos con una brillante sonrisa entre algo amarga afloraba en su rostro

-ahora que me presente, creo que ahora es su turno…. Creo que de esta forma nos podremos conocer mejor… primero…

El señalo al azar algunos compañeros hasta que llegó el turno de fate, la cual respondió cortes mente mirando una leve mirada de sorpresa en su profesor, la siguiente fue hayate y seguida de ella fue su amiga arf hasta que…..

-y por último la linda jovencita del libro de historia….

-….!

Ante la palabra "linda jovencita" y la mirada juguetona que el nuevo profesor acabo de mencionar y expresar, fate no pudo el evitar sentir una sensación extraña en su pecho seguido de un leve tic en su ceja derecha, nunca lo había sentido antes, pero lo podía intuir vagamente…. Eso era

-(¿ira?)

Fate se tocó su pecho mientras un sonrojo enorme apareció en su rostro, ese sonrojo se debía que ella había experimentado "ira" "celos" al escuchar cómo alguien le hablaba de esa manera a nanoha, dando a entender que sus sentimientos por ella eran completamente reales y fieles a ella

-…

Yuno solo se quedó algo inmóvil al notar como nanoha no lo volteo a ver en ningún momento, como si el no existiera en lo más mínimo

-este….

-ah…nanoha takamachi…. mucho gusto

Fueron palabras muy leves sin ni siquiera una pisca de curiosidad por la persona enfrente de ella, más bien era una voz desinteresada y muy metida en el libro que portaba

-hehe

Yuno solo se limitó a sonreír con una ligera gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha y prosiguió con la clase, mientras la clase continuaba, el notaba entre pequeñas miradas como nanoha no le prestaba atención a ninguna de sus enseñanzas, el solo suspiro al ser ignorado por su alumna, en cambio fate solo sonrió feliz por alguna extraña razón, mientras una chibi de ella en su cabeza decía "esa es mi nanoha" en señal de aprobación

Al terminar la clase el nuevo profesor yuno scrya fue directo al salón de profesores, cuando llego lo primero que hiso fue sentarse y suspirar de agotamiento mental, era la primera vez que una alumna no le prestara atención y peor aun

-(no puedo creer que una alumna me corrigiera en mi primer día de enseñanza en esta academia)

El suspiro solo se alargó más cuando sostuvo su cabeza con clara vergüenza, al recordar lo sucedido… en medio de una enseñanza de un círculo mágico de protección, nanoha le menciono que ese círculo estaba mal hecho…. Que incluso un pequeño e inútil bebe demonio podría romperlo con una facilidad inmediata….solo había un problema en lo dicho por nanoha, su fuerza estaba a otro nivel que para ella los círculos mágicos humanos eran demasiado débiles

-¿porque la cara tan larga yuno-sensei?

-¿eh?

La que hablo con ligera diversión era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, poseía el uniforme de la academia y por su puesto unos interesantes ojos color carmesí, yuno lo sabía claramente… era nada menos que Alicia testarossa, la futura heroína de la humanidad

-l-lo siento ¿se me nota con mucha facilidad Alicia?

-jajaja claro que sí, te he conocido por tanto tiempo que se cuándo estas abatido

La risa y el modo de hablar de Alicia era claramente una falta de respeto hacia un profesor, a menos que ellos dos fueran amigos cercanos, yuno solo sonrió complicadamente

-y ¿qué tal le fue a fate?

-¿fate?

-¿no me digas…. que te olvidaste de lo que te había dicho antes…? tengo a una adorable hermana menor…. Somos como un espejo, baka

-ah!

La cara de enojo mientras inflaba sus mejillas se podría decir que era lindo de ver, pero para yuno, el cual soporto un leve golpe en su hombro solo pensó "¿por qué me pega?" después de pensarlo un poco se acordó de una rubia idéntica a ella

-c-creo que si la vi…. más bien tampoco me estaba prestando atención… y miraba embobada a una cierta alumna

Yuno pensativo no pudo captar un ligero cambio en el rostro de Alicia al escuchar aquello

-solo por preguntar…. ¿era nanoha takamachi?

-¿eh? Si, era ella

Su tono sonó algo curioso y tranquilo, algo que incomodo a yuno

-hehehe ya veo… con que no prestaba atención….

-s-s-si

La cara sonriente de Alicia era claramente aterradora, yuno sabía muy bien a que se debía

-(rayos… esto es malo…. está en modo regaño)

Él ya había pasado por algunos de sus regaños, como cuando ella se daba cuanta que estaba holgazaneando en algunos asuntos importantes… para el eran recuerdos algo nostálgicos, alicia era su alumna privada y el un profesor de otra escuela, pero también lo regañaba en unos de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos

-fuu… bueno, la regañare cuando la vea en casa….. ¿Y, que te parece nanoha takamachi… yuuno-sensei?

-bueno…

El cambio de actitud radical en Alicia ya le era normal a yuno, típico de ella, pero lo que lo tomo con la guardia baja fue la pregunta que le acabo de hacer

-es como lo dicen los rumores, es una prodigio… aun si no me presta atención ya posee el conocimiento necesario… ¿porque está en esa clase y no eligió pasar grados?

-me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta….

En respuesta divertida, Alicia coloco sus brazos en su espalda simplemente cruzándolos y una sonrisa floto en su rostro, una sonrisa que lograba despertar la curiosidad de yuno

-parece que la querías conocer…

-si

La sonrisa de Alicia se expandió más, haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de yuno

-podría ser que tu…..

-dejemos esto para otro momento…. Yuno-sensei, tus clases comenzaran dentro de poco ¿no?

-si

-bueno… nos vemos otro día, fue bueno verte de nuevo

-…..

Yuno solo miro como Alicia se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del salón de maestros, a pesar de haberla conocido por tanto tiempo, aun le resultaba difícil el saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza

-(como siempre eres muy difícil de leer, Alicia…. Fuu…. Bueno, ¿ahora que es lo que debería de hacer con mi linda alumna rebelde? hehe)

Él sonrió a la hoja en la que estaba escrito su nombre….

 **Hogar Takamachi**

Después de terminar las clases nanoha ya se encontraba en su vacío hogar…. Abrió la puerta, camino unos cuantos pasos, dejo caer su maletín y se dirigió a la cocina a preparase algo para comer, no le importaba lo que fuera…. mientras fuera comestible le resultaba bien

-jaaa, que agotador….. Ser seguida por esa garrapata todo el día… y para empeorar las cosas… sale ese vejestorio rabo verde… ¿qué le pasa a ese viejo pervertido, por que no paraba de verme?

Nanoha estaba exhausta por esos dos pervertidos que la seguían, solo se limitó a tomar lo que había en la cocina y lo introdujo en su boca para después de que terminara, dejar salir un suspiro

-vaya, sí que fue un gran suspiro ¿estas enamorada?

-qu!….. M…M…MAMA?!

-sí, soy tu linda mama…. ¿has estado bien, que tal la academia?

En un ataque de pánico nanoha casi salta del susto, la voz cálida de su madre salió por su espalda como si se tratara de un fantasma, pero se había dado cuenta que solo estaba una imagen de ella en una video llamada mágica, suspiro de alivio dentro de ella al saber que no había venido en persona al mundo humano

-s-sí, todo ha estado bien mama…. La academia es muy relajante…. Debes en cuando….

-ya veo….

Nanoha rígidamente le contesto, algo que no salió desapercibido por parte de su madre

-…..

Una sonrisa extraña de diversión, la cual, le daba escalofríos a nanoha hiso que su guardia estuviera arriba en todo momento

-y….. ¿Ya tienes novio?

-haaa!

-sí, ya sabes…. Ya estas a esa eda….

-Por supuesto que no!...

Su madre se tocó el labio en señal de duda y la miro a los ojos para confirmar algo….

-pero entonces ¿por qué suspiraste?

-por nada….

-hmm…..

Al ver como su amada hija solo miraba a la derecha en forma molesta, decidió no seguirle preguntando y comenzar a investigar por su cuenta

-bueno, cariño me alegra que la estés pasando bien….

Su madre coloco sus manos juntas y le sonrió cariñosamente

-mama porque llamaste…. Solo llamas cuando es algo importante…

-a decir verdad….

El tono de su madre comenzó a sonar serio, así que nanoha decidió escuchar atentamente

-ha habido rumores sobre algunos demonios que quieren asesinarte…. Por lo que escuche en el reporte de suzuka-chan ya te ataco uno ¿no es así?

-si…. Era diferente de los que demonios que había visto antes….

Ante lo que su hija decía, su madre la miro preocupada

-escucha cariño…, recuerda que no solo habrán demonios que quieran tu cabeza…. Si no también

-lo se….

Comprendiendo lo que su madre trataba de decir, nanoha solo asintió con algo de repugnancia, no notando el ambiente que se había formado entre ellas, su madre decidió sonreír y soltar una bomba…. literalmente

-ya conseguiste a la persona indicada para darle tu "anillo" recuerda que estará a tu lado como tu mano derecha

-khu….

Nanoha se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza de escuchar aquellas palabras y su madre sonrió para sí…

-recuerda que tu padre me tenía a mi… por eso era poderoso

-y-yo no necesito compañera…. Puedo pelear sola

-ah!, con que quieres una compañera... eh….

Su madre en alegría hiso que nanoha le colgara de inmediato…. Aunque sabía las consecuencias que conllevaba el colgarle a su madre… era demasiado peligroso que su madre se diera cuenta que no le gustaban los hombres…. Ya que podría organizar algo molesto para ella

-todos y cada uno… acaso este día puede resultar peor!

Mientras se molestaba ante todo lo sucedido, cierta rubia estornudaba levemente y continúo caminando

 **Punto Desconocido**

Una sombra peculiar se encontraba sentada en la tierra infértil de cierto lugar a la luz de la luna, los árboles se encontraban prácticamente muertos, solo eran cascarones sin vida alguna, pero si mirabas delante de esa sombra, se notaba un pastizal dividido entre la tierra senil y la tierra fértil

Esa sombra solo miro seriamente aquello, dándole una sensación de vacío al ver la diferencia de su tierra con la del mundo humano, llego hasta el punto de envidiarlos por el mundo vivo en el que habitaban con felicidad e ignorancia.

Mientras una sonrisa amarga se formaba en sus labios, un círculo mágico totalmente oscuro como la misma noche, entre toques violetas que asustarían a cualquiera de bajo rango apareció, solo se limitó a esperar a que se activara completamente

-¿estás preparado para invadir esa patética tierra, mi tercer general? Hehe

La voz que sonaba estaba completamente llena de soberbia, era como si estuvieran enviándolo a un lugar en el que habitaban simples gusanos arrastrándose por seguir viviendo, ese hombre solo se limitó a asentir de acuerdo con sus palabras

-espero me muestres un magnífico trabajo… y, prueba a la princesa hasta el punto de matarla sin la necesidad de que te hagas presente….. Si está en el pináculo de todas mis expectativas, tráela ante mí….

-como ordene

La voz llena de soberbia estaba completamente fascinada con el poder ver a aquella princesa, y detrás del círculo mágico sonrió con absoluta diversión, después de esa breve charla el circulo desapareció, el hombre se levantó y camino en ese pastizal vivo

-las ordenes son absolutas….

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca…. Pero, no se sabía la razón…. Poseía una mirada perdida…. Vacía….. Con una tristeza profunda que era preocupante al ver, el cerro los ojos y esa mirada desapareció… notándose una mirada llena de determinación… mientras siete sombras lo seguían por su espalda

-mi señor, detecto la presencia de un ser desconocido en los alrededores de la princesa

-muy bien…. Vamos

 **Parte 2**

Nanoha como siempre había salido de su hogar, ya habían pasado alrededor de 7 días desde que el nuevo profesor comenzó a dar sus clases, solo suspiro en el camino hacia la academia ante la sensación que se encontraría de nuevo con esa garrapata y la mirada acosadora de ese sensei rabo verde, pero a pesar de todo eso…. Algo la tenía inquieta

-(el aire, el ambiente, se sienten totalmente diferentes que antes)

Alrededor era normal pero había algo extraño….. Solo movía de derecha a izquierda sus hermosos ojos, pero no captaba nada más, solo se limitó a caminar, sin darse cuenta que una figura encapuchada pequeña la miraba desde arriba de un árbol

En cuanto llego a la academia, el ambiente era el mismo desde que salió de su hogar, y rápidamente comenzó a pensar en la charla que tuvo con su madre, las probabilidades de que alguien vendría de nuevo para asesinarla eran completamente altas, mientras pensaba en aquello una sombras se comenzó a aproximar a ella, sintió un escalofrió y rápidamente se levantó para atacarla… pero se detuvo en medio camino

-ah…. Eres tu garrapata….

La rubia estaba en sorpresa…. Casi pensó que le daría un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que se había detenido a medio camino

-m-me preguntaba si estabas bien, llegaste muy pensativa

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo….

Nanoha se sintió molesta ante su preocupación y se sentó ignorándola, fate por otra parte se sentó en su asiento con la preocupación de que era lo que pasaba, nanoha rara vez actuaba de esa manera, ni siquiera estaba leyendo un libro por lo que fate veía, mientras hayate se limpiaba la frente por la imprudencia de su amiga

Las clases continuaban de lo más normal, nanoha miro a un lado y vio la tranquilidad del clima, la luz del sol, los pájaros volando libres por el aire

-(el mundo humano es tan relajante, tranquilo…. Amistoso)

Entre esos pensamientos que la hicieron olvidar sus preocupaciones, nanoha no noto que una sonrisa pacifica se le escapo en su rostro, sonrisa que fate capto de inmediato y al hacerlo un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ya era la segunda vez que la veía sonreír puramente pero esta vez su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal

-pero que hermosa y maravillosa sonrisa está expresando…..

Nanoha abrió ampliamente sus ojos, miro aun lado de la ventana y en ese lugar estaba parado por fuera, alguien encapuchado con una horrible mascara de payaso….. y para molestia para ella ese encapuchado….

-nanoha-sama…..

Levanto su mano con una esfera oscura de energía emanando de ella

-chi

Una enorme explosión ocurrió en el aula, gracias a que bardiche apareció en sus manos ante la sensación de emergencia inmediata, fate logro proteger de la explosión a sus compañeros….. Pero

-¿nanoha?

La mencionada ya no estaba en el salón de clases

Entre la explosión y humo, nanoha había salido rápidamente por la ventana, al caer en tierra, lo primero que hiso fue correr, esperando que el atacante la siguiera por detrás

-¿qué sucede, princesa? Lo normal para usted seria comenzar la pelea en el lugar iniciado… acaso ¿no quiere que se den cuenta de lo que usted es en verdad?

El enmascarado rio ante la falta de respuesta de nanoha, la verdad, ella no quería perder los días relajantes que tenía en la actualidad

Después de correr hasta llegar en las afueras de la academia en un bosque cercano, nanoha dejo de correr y encaro al enmascarado, el cual se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza a un lado

-¿con que dejo de correr?... sería más divertido que escapara entre llanto…. Princesa

-….

El tono de ese enmascarado estaba completamente lleno de burla

-tú no eres un demonio…..

Ese tipo levanto el dedo índice y volvió a ladear su cabeza, esta vez a la derecha

-exacto, lo que se esperaba de la princesa

Nanoha comenzó a sospechar un poco…. El enmascarado la ha estado llamando princesa y princesa una y otra vez, algo que en verdad la molestaba

-(no me digas que él sabe….)

-sabes quién soy yo….?

-¿um?

Al ladear su cabeza a la derecha en duda, un tono confuso apareció en su tono de voz, y como si algo le pareciera gracioso comenzó a aplaudir una y otra vez

-pero esa pregunta es algo rara de usted su majestad…. Claro que si se quién es usted

La mirada de la máscara de payaso se miró en un tono sombrío y nanoha solo sudo un poco al ver como levanto su mano derecha entre abierta en su dirección

-es la hija del difunto rey demonio… la última de su linaje…. En verdad maravilloso!

-….

Nanoha parpadeo levemente al ver como ese payaso casi en absoluta diversión, cerró la mano con al que la estaba señalando como si ella fuera de gran anhelo y una risa entre "fuhehehaha" salía de la mascara

-ara…. Al parecer no sea a dado cuenta de la razón por la que viene…. Bueno, usted ya debe de saber que no solo los demonios la buscan…. También otras razas que saben el enorme valor que usted porta

Ante la habladuría de ese tipo, nanoha entre cerro sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ese tipo quería

-(esto lo confirma, el no viene a matarme…, pero la razón por la que me busca es de la peor)

-oye payaso-san ¿tu nombre?

Al escuchar la pregunta de nanoha, el payaso casi salta para atrás como si se le hubiera olvidado algo

-cierto, cierto, donde están mis modales…. Aunque no podré decirle mi verdadero nombre pero….

El payaso en señal de respeto se inclinó y la mira a los ojos a pesar de tener esa molesta mascara, y un brillo extraño salió de uno de sus ojos

-puede llamarme zero-tan

-te llamare zero….

Nanoha lo miro como si viera a un pervertido que quería ser llamado de esa manera por una menor de edad

-pero….

-zero

Su expresión decía no, ante la mirada fría que le daba

-e-esta…. bien…..

Ante la respuesta irrevocable de nanoha el payaso llamado zero se rindió ante la forma en la que ella debería de llamarlo, levanto la cabeza y volvió a su actitud juguetona

-me gustaría que me acompañara… no quiero lastimar esa hermosa piel que posee su majestad

-¿adónde planeas llevarme pervertido?

El payaso rio pocamente y coloco su mano izquierda a su espalda y el dedo índice de su mano derecha en los labios de la máscara en señal de silencio

-eso es un secreto…. Y si me permite no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo

-…..

Zero comenzó a caminar con toda confianza hacia ella, nanoha se había percatado desde que lo había visto en la ventana y la misma razón por la que se había alejado de la academia….. Ese hombre….

-(es poderoso)

Para nanoha ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se había sentido tan presionada ante la presencia de un ser…. El primer ser que logro grabar lo que se llama terror absoluto, no se podría comparar en nada al tipo delante de ella, la diferencia era abismal…. Si ella tendría que comparar la presencia de zero con la de aquella mujer… seria como comparar a un dragón legendario categoría SSS (esa mujer) con un dragón de categoría A (zero)

-(no pienses en esa mujer, es un mal recuerdo…. Céntrate en el problema en el que estas metida ahora mismo)

Nanoha sintió que zero se estaba acercando más a ella, así que decidió usar magia e impedir su movimiento con manos de tierra en sus piernas

-majestad, eso no es suficiente…

Las piedras se rompieron, nanoha esta vez trato de inmovilizarlo con una atadura de su poder mágico, levanto su mano y algo parecido a cadenas rosas salieron de la tierra amarrándolo en brazos piernas

-kuh

Pero fue el mismo resultado, ese hombre solo camino como si nada rompiéndolas con facilidad

-por favor deje de jugar y utilice su verdadero poder….. AH!, ES CIERTO! Usted no puede hacerlo…. que torpe soy, ya que los humanos y ángeles la detectarían de inmediato si lo hiciera, así que sello su poder y lo único que usa es solo el 10% del mismo….. Así que no importa lo que haga es imposible que use su poder a voluntad en este momento

Nanoha extrañada, sorprendida lo miro fijamente mientras más sudor salía de su frente ante la información que se suponen era un secreto

-como lo sabes….

Las dudas comenzaban a parecer en su mente, solo unos cuantos sabían sobre ese secreto…. Un traidor habría difundido la información o se filtró la información sin querer

-no cambie el tema… su alteza

-….!

La voz de zero se tornó sombría y un brillo verde salió de sus dos ojos, brillo que paralizo el cuerpo de nanoha

-qu…es esto, mi cuerpo… ¿magia?

-si

Ante la dificultad en la que hablaba, nanoha se había dado cuenta que se debía a una magia de parálisis…. Mientras evaluaba lo que pasaba no se había percatado que zero ya estaba a su lado coloco su mano en el mentón de nanoha y lo levanto poco para que lo mirara a los ojos

-kuh….. No me toques pervertido

-verla de cerca hace que me emocione

-tu….!

Al escuchar esas palabras se había dado cuenta de algo, la presencia que siempre sentía por su espalda…. asechándola

-bueno, me gustaría divertirme con usted…. Pero primero me podría dar su anillo….

-khu….. Suéltame

-vamos por favor, quiero hacer la ceremonia justo ahora….

El anillo del que su madre y ahora zero hablaba era una reliquia solo usada por los reyes demonios y sus descendientes, el anillo representaba la unión de dos almas hecha mediante una ceremonia especial, la persona que reciba el anillo de parte de un rey demonio se convertiría en su caballero oscuro fiel como también en su esposo o esposa legal…. Pero había un defecto crucial en el anillo de casamiento, si el demonio descendiente era débil y le daba el anillo a alguien que era más hábil que ese demonio…. El caballero oscuro tomaría el mando del mundo demoniaco, como también el libre albedrío del demonio, dominaría el fin de los tiempos, y obtendría un poder anhelado por muchos demonios

El absoluto control de las voluntades de todo ente demoniaco, en otras palabras los demonios lo seguirían fiel mente de una manera segada

-por favor deme el ani…..

-gha

Nanoha al sentir que la magia se volvía débil solo en su cabeza, como un último intento de resistencia mordió con fiereza a la mano de zero hasta el punto en el que la carne se su mano comenzó a bañarse en sangre

-suelte….. Suélteme, maldita!

Zero arto de la mordida de nanoha, golpeo su estómago con fuerza e hizo que el aire se le escapara, haciendo que soltara su mano, mientras nanoha aún estaba sin aire, el payaso zero uso su mano sana, la sujeto del cuello y la levanto con ira al aire

-una vez me ponga el anillo, te enseñare buenos modales…..

-kh…..

Zero comenzó a apretar su agarre y con determinación uso su mano dañada para buscar el anillo en la ropa de nanoha, ignoro el dolor hasta que logro encontrarlo

-ohhhh! Es tan hermoso

El agarre se tornó más fuerte haciendo que el aire no circulara, unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados de impotencia, mientras el sufrimiento se alargaba en leve agonía….

-"eres patética, mi prometida…. Me pregunto qué pensaría tu padre al verla interactuar con animales inferiores"

Esa mujer salía en sus amargos recuerdos

-"no te preocupes"

Recordaba como sus manos la sujetaban en sus pequeños hombros, un agarre casi rosando a lo lujurioso y una sonrisa vanidosa aparecía en su asqueroso rostro

-"yo te educare"

La mala experiencia, el tener que matar la vida que ella amaba, el matar a lo que ella amaba, destruir a los pájaros que veía entre lágrimas y gemidos de dolor… se debía a las enseñanzas de ese monstruo, ella la miraba con diversión con esos ojos carmesí que le elevan la sangre

Zero noto que nanoha había dejado de forcejear y miro con éxtasis las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

-hmm?

Nanoha trato de decir algo pero era inaudible

-tal vez deba apretar más para que ya se desmalle su majestad, no se preocupe despertara atada como una muñeca en la cama~

Ella ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, mientras todo se tornaba borroso miro el cielo azul, junto con pájaros andando libres por el aire… y una silueta de una rubia sonriente surco por su mente

-(me pregunto….. si….ella….. iba…. Serio…..sobre…. ser amigas)

Entre la falta de aire, nanoha ya estaba acerrando los ojos

-kehehehe…. Solo un poco más~

-TU…

Entre la diversión sudista que ya poseía, zero fue interrumpido por una voz sumamente enojada que hizo que el aire retumbara, los pájaros brincaron de los arboles… fue como si los pájaros en señal de peligro se alejaran en pánico ante una amenaza

Zero miro en la dirección de donde provenía la voz llena de ira, que se encontraba parada cabizbaja entre los árboles, era fate testarossa caminando lentamente mientras ya se encontraba portando a bardiche con un agarre potente

Zero miro divertido a la intrusa

-vaya, vaya, vaya… pero que tenemos en este lugar…. Si no a la hija del héroe-sama

-suéltala….

La voz de fate sonó baja, pero audible

-hmm… ¿oh, habla de la princesa? Lo siento mucho… pero ella vendrá conmi…..

El sonido de una guillotina fue audible, zero miro el brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a nanoha, pero ya no estaba, su brazo estaba tirado en el suelo mientras la sangre caía del aire

Zero coloco su mano derecha en la grave herida y miro a la rubia que estaba cargando a una nanoha inconsciente de manera nupcial, la coloco en el suelo y encaro al payaso

-como te atreves, desgraciado!

Fate al notar como zero trataba de escapar, fue ah por el a una velocidad increíble, corto su pierna derecha, los dedos de su mano izquierda que estaba dañada por la mordida de nanoha, acto seguido, el anillo cayó al suelo junto con sus dedos creando un leve charco de sangre

-e-e-espere, ¿porque?…. Eres la hija del héroe…. ¿Por qué salva a un demonio?

Fate se detuvo y sorprendió ligeramente ante sus palabras vacilantes….. Pero…. como alguien que podría sonreír tan puramente, podría ser un demonio cruel….. Aun si lo fuera….. Ella….

-demonio o no… para mi nanoha es nanoha!

Fate levanto a bardiche y de un solo movimiento corto a zero por la mitad, aun al verlo morir mientras dejaba de moverse, fate no se sentía satisfecha, después de todo lastimo a la persona que ama

Cuando se aseguró que ya no respiraba comenzó a correr hacia nanoha, la levanto levemente para llevarla a la academia, más bien a la enfermería

-no te preocupes nanoha, estarás bien….. ¿hmm?

Mientras caminaba vio algo brillar en el suelo, al acercarse con nanoha en brazos (de una manera íntima XD) noto un extraño anillo con una joya blanca en el….. Le pareció hermoso así que decidió tomarlo e irse con nanoha

 **Escena Oscura**

Una persona entre las sombras había visto todo lo sucedido, en la mesa en la que veía todo mediante magia de trasmisión, estaba un muñeco roto con la forma de zero

-vaya…. Me rompió mi muñeco…. bueno tengo otros… por usar

Esa sombra se sentía enojada y frustrada, casi poseía todo ese poder en sus manos, pero no pensó que la hija del héroe se metería en su camino

-esa maldita… casi tenia a nanoha para mí solo…. Maldición

Tiro al muñeco zero a un bote de la basura con ira se sentó y comenzó a idear un nuevo plan

Plan…. Que debería ser infalible

* * *

hola sip me tarde mucho, en verdad lo siento... cuando me dedicaba a escribir aparecía la mente en blanco, me vi mas anime para aumentar la inspiración junto un libro que me encanto de sally green y pues el hype XD... aun que mi determinación cayo cuando quería leer un fic de zombies de lyrical nanoha sobreviviendo entre la oscuridad de fairytail hunter... y resulta que fue borrado... porque, que sucedió! acaso es el fin del mundo! pero me anime a leer otra vez los fic de akeksei y aqui estoy... perdonen si hay errores pero ya queria publicarlo XD

ya tengo mas ideas y una para un fic corto pero no lo escribiré hasta que este fic llegue a los 11 cap, no lo abandonare eso es un hecho, ya que quiero escribir una cierta escena que esta casi por salir, como lo han notado en el pequeño recuerdo de nanoha y la antagonista final... creo que es predecible por sus ojos rojos... pero bueno...

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Lizzey you:** Fate-chan no se rendirá!

 **Love Novels: :3**

 **L:** Adora a la fiera XD

 **IVIT:** XD, comiendo bien y portándome mal 100%, hahahaha XD

 **natsuki87:** BOOOODAAAA XD

 **Tokha chan:** aquí estoy!

nos leemos para la próxima poi XD


	7. Capítulo 6: Confesión improvisada

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Perdonen por la tardanza y disfruten de la lectura, poi

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Confesión improvisada**

-Nanoha…

La voz de aquella mujer salía en una oscuridad interminable…. No importaba adonde mirara era lo mismo, Nanoha en aquella oscuridad trato de buscar esa horripilante voz, el no saber de dónde provenía la aterraba lo suficiente que comenzó a respirar pesado

-ah

Sintió como unas manos la tomaban por la cintura desde su espalda

-sabes que nunca escaparas de mí…, mi prometida

Entre leves lágrimas, nanoha giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio como una mujer colocaba su barbilla en su hombro entre una sonrisa, su cabello plateado era inconfundible y sobretodo esos ojos carmesí que la veían con absoluta diversión, como si estuviera sosteniendo un lindo juguete, antes de que se diera cuenta esa mujer estaba más alta, miro sus manos y noto que eran más pequeñas como las de una niña pequeña, su cuerpo había regresado a cuando tenía 5 años

-n-no…..

Las manos de esa horripilante mujer comenzaron a tocar sus pequeñas mejillas y llevo su boca a su oreja derecha para susúrrale algo entre una sonrisa asquerosa

-ya es hora de tu entrenamiento….

En cuanto escucho aquellas palabras recordó el momento en el que le había ordenado matar a ese pequeño pajarito que siempre estaba a su lado, pero no solo era el pajarito, si no también más animales que nanoha amaba con todo su corazón, esa mujer siempre le decía todos los días en sus oídos como si se tratara de endulzárselos con una sonrisa pura "es por tu bien, esto es lo correcto tu padre estará orgulloso" con tan solo escuchar esas palabras calmaban a nanoha… si era lo que su padre quería entonces estaba bien, cada vez comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que esa mujer le enseñaba era lo correcto, eran una verdad absoluta

Cada vez que mataba dejaba de sentir y pensaba "es cierto ella tiene razón, ya no siento nada" pero ahora era consciente de que estaba mal, miraba sus manos limpias comenzando a teñirse de sangre cada vez más hasta el punto en el que comenzó a entrar en pánico, miro delante de ella y noto un sin número de cadáveres, algunos de animales otros de humanos, bestias, ángeles, demonios, cada vez las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban asomarse en sus pequeños ojos

Y esas manos asquerosas comenzaban abrasarla desde su pequeño cuello….

-AAAAHHHH….

Nanoha en pánico se había despertado de aquella pesadilla, su respiración era agitada

-no…. pensé que soñaría de nuevo con ese monstruo… pensé que ya lo había superado…. ¿eh? ¿¡Cierto, donde esta ese pervertido!?...¿hmm…? ¿Estoy… En la enfermería?

Al comenzar a percatarse de donde estaba comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y notando que la luz de la mañana ya estaba entrando en la etapa de la tarde, ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido después, solo lo miro reírse y…. luego…. "!TU!"

-(cierto hubo una voz….)

La voz que nanoha había escuchado antes de perder la conciencia era imponente y llena de gran ira…. Comenzó a deducir que aquella voz detuvo a ese tipo zero…. lo que significaría que es fuerte

-hmm…. Te protegeré…

-Parecida a esa… eh….

Mientras estaba pensativa por fin miro un bulto cubierto por una cobija blanca que estaba situada a un lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada, el sonido o tono de voz era igual al del recuerdo, levanto su mano derecha, agarro la cobija y la hizo a un lado revelando su identidad

-qu….

La que estaba recargado su cabeza entre la cama y cercas de su pecho era nada menos que la garrapata que siempre la seguía, fate testarossa…. Nanoha en reflejo toco su rostro pensativa y la vergüenza de haber sido salvada por una humana apareció en su mente, para ella era humillante y más ser salvada una segunda vez…. Pero trato de reprimir sus deseos de matarla, respiro y la volvió mirar con algo de seriedad

-pero que humana tan despreocupada… ¿Qué rayos eres?

Mientras hacia esa pregunta, llamo algo su atención y era ese dulce, amable y despreocupado rostro sonrojado que poseía fate cuando dormía, mientras una sonrisa pacifica lo hacía destacar más… nanoha se sonrojo levemente, frunció el ceño…. Miro rápidamente con cuidado la puerta de la enfermería, las ventanas, volvió a ver a fate, levanto su mano derecha y con su índice toco levemente sus mejillas….

Un toque…. No sucedió nada

Segundo toque…. No sucedió nada

Tercer toque…. Fate movió levemente sus labios con leve molestia entre un sonido raro como "ky" que hiso que nanoha se detuviera

-l-l-l-l-linda…..

Fue un pequeño susurro que nanoha dejo escapar y como si la curiosidad no terminara, toco algo de su cabello rubio, sintió un cabello sedoso, interesante y algo adictivo de tocar, y jugar con el

-…

Nanoha sonrió un poco, ella no sabía que las humanas poseyeran tal arma peligrosa, pero en un momento nanoha se detuvo y miro a la ventana con tristeza y soledad…., no le gustaba expresarse o decir palabras en un lugar que no ha investigado como seguro, pero la rubia estaba dormida así que no había problema en darle una respuesta desde el fondo de su corazón, después de todo la salvo dos veces, aun si es una vil humana debía decirlo… se lo debía

-si fueras más callada, tranquila, menos molesta e irritante…. Podría considerar eso de la amistad…. Siento que sería divertido pasar tiempo contigo, pasear en un parque, hablar sobre lo que nos gusta y otras cosas más…. Pero eso no sucederá….. Mejor dicho sería imposible, soy peligrosa…. Porque yo soy…

-¿un demonio?

Se escuchó una voz, volteo a ver a la rubia encontrando su mirada, estaban mirándola esos ojos carmesí llenos de vida y tranquilidad, muy diferentes a los de esa monstruosidad

-¿eh?

-¿eh?

El sonido de duda vino de las dos, nanoha entendiendo que estaba despierta, no pudo el evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y la miro con ira

-¿d-desde cuando estabas despierta?

Fate la miro, coloco su dedo índice derecho en su labio en forma pensativa y le sonrió de vuelta

-hmmm…. Desde linda….. hehe

-…..!

El sonrojo de nanoha alcanzo una nueva etapa y más por lo que fate estaba por decir

-sabía que te ocultabas en ese caparazón amargado hostil…. Y que pienses eso de mí….(soy linda…. Nanoha cree que soy linda….. Linda… Cupido gracias!) NOTA: pensamiento fate

-chi…

Nanoha solo chasqueo la lengua completamente molesta, tratando de disimular que nada había pasado

-(hehehe esa actuación ya no funcionara conmigo, por fin capte algo de la verdadera nanoha)

-solo olvida lo que viste…. Nunca seré tu amiga

-(hehe tsundere)

Fate rio internamente, le parecía tierno que ahora nanoha lo negara

-(plan hacerse la dormida fue un éxito)

Mientras fate celebraba, nanoha capto algo que dejo pasar por la confusión y era la palabra que había dicho "demonio"

-ese maldito pervertido ¿te dijo no es así?

-si

Un leve silencio se había creado en el ambiente, fate miro por la ventana y sonrió al mirarla de nuevo, nanoha al verla sonreír solo la miro de una manera calmada entre una gota de sudor en su mejilla derecha

-crees que solo porque eres un demonio o lo que sea, te tendré miedo y escapare…. Te equivocas nanoha…. Quiero ser tu amiga…

Fate se levantó, coloco sus manos en la cama y se acercó lo más que pudo a nanoha

-si me dieras la oportunidad, veras que nuestra amistada es posible…. Yo…

-no es posible…

Fate fue callada por nanoha, su expresión era seria

-¿porque?

-nuestro destino es enemistad garrapata….. Tu eres una humana yo un demonio…. Cuando veas lo que soy realmente… escaparas…. No, mejor dicho, tártaras de matarme para proteger esta paz

Como si fuera algo lógico fue lo que nanoha le dijo, fate solo apretó sus manos con cada palabra y miro la expresión de nanoha, era una que expresaba burla pero también tristeza

-es mejor que te rindas….

-no… ya lo dije, no me rendiré

Nanoha comenzó a mirarla de una manera enojada, era como si cada palabra que dijera le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro…. Entonces nanoha sonrió como si lo echara todo por la borda y creo una sonrisa maligna

-ya veo que no comprendes (ríndete), entonces tendré que decírtelo de una manera adecuada…. La razón por la que hay tantos problemas se debe a que soy la próxima reina demonio, hija del antiguo (ríndete), la razón por la que estoy en este patético lugar es para destruirlo desde dentro y asesinar a todos los humanos… (Rindete)

-mentira

-¿eh?

Nanoha se detuvo al verla seria y noto una sonrisa calidad

-con verte ese día, con verte este día… me di cuenta que eras un demonio amable, alguien que sonríe puramente a un lindo pajarito no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, incluso si eres la hija del rey demonio… eso no importa

Nanoha se mordió el labio, no sabía la razón de su insistencia ¿ser amigas era tan importante para ella? Cada vez que fate no retrocedía, nanoha lo hacía…. Pensar en la razones de por qué quería ser su amiga eran cada vez más confusas y molestas, su cabeza le daba vueltas

-(que le sucede a esta humana….)

Apretó su mandíbula

-¿por qué? ¿Porque vas tan lejos…? ¡Soy tu enemigo natural!

-porque te amo….

-….!

La voz de nanoha no salió, quedo congelada, confundida, sorprendida…. Creyó haber escuchado mal pero no era así, la garrapata había dicho que la amaba, volvió a mirar a la garrapata y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, casi como un tomate, humo incluso salía de sus orejas

-es….

Cuando nanoha trato de decir algo, fate salió corriendo de la habitación mientras el humo la seguía, Corrió hasta estar en un lugar sin ninguna persona alrededor, se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos, notando que estaban calientes

-(l-l-lo dije sin pensar)

Fate comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, estaba en pánico… se supone que ya tenía planeado su confesión después de que fueran amigas, en un lago rodeado de lindos animales y un hermoso atardecer

-tonta yo…. Lo arruine todo

Se regañó ella misma mientras sus planes eran hechos trisas, pero recordando algo fate saco de su bolsillo derecho el hermoso anillo que había encontrado en el charco de sangre de los dedos de zero, lo miro y sonrió cálidamente

-¿será de nanoha? Bueno, por ahora le preguntare cuando lo que le dije se clame

Fate se calmó esperando el siguiente dia

 **Paradero desconocido**

Una hermosa mujer con cabello cobrizo estaba sentada en una silla de clase alta, poseía un hermoso vestido carmesí y miraba unos documentos en el escritorio, por su edad rondaba por los 29 años, pero al ser un demonio esa edad no podría ser muy precisa

Su mirada del color del cielo estaba muy centrada que no noto que tocaban la puerta de su habitación

-momoko-sama

-puedes pasar

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y de ella entro una joven de la misma edad de nanoha, su mejor amiga

-suzuka-chan bienvenida

Momoko sonrió cálidamente vio a la amiga de su hija inclinarse y movió su mano levemente en señal de que no era necesario, Suzuka después de inclinarse en señal de respeto se sentó en una silla que estaba situada enfrente del escritorio de la madre de su amiga, algo preocupada por la razón de su llamado y eso aumento al ver como momoka la miro seriamente

-suzuka-chan iré al grano… quiero que aumentes tu vigilancia en nanoha en un 100%

-¿sucedió algo?

-si

Momoko movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, y su mirada se volvió más seria y preocupada de lo normal

-esa mujer ya se está moviendo

-….

Suzuka sudo pesado, era un tema delicado

-por la poca información que pude recolectar, esa tipa ya mando a varios de sus lame botas a evaluar a nanoha…. Ya está desesperada…. Le dije que esperar hasta que tuviera 19… pero nunca escucha….. Si esperara unos años más, podría encontrarle alguien perfecto a nanoha para evitar esto…. No quiero que vuelva a estar entre sus malditas garras…. No quiero verla de nuevo de esa forma

Al escucharla preocupada, suzuka sonrió un poco como si fuera a decir algo, algo que extraño a momoka entre gran curiosidad

-no debe preocuparse por eso momoka-sama, ya hay una candidata

-¿candidata?

Momoko lo susurro un poco pero después recordó la llamada que su hija colgó, la cual será castigada por lo que hiso…

-ya veo…. ¿Entonces quién es?

-este….

Suzuka dudo en decirle, después de todo el apellido de esa persona era conocido por momoko , pero tenía que decirlo era su obligación y más por la sonrisa de "dime o te castigo" que momoko le estaba dando

-su nombre es fate testarossa

-….

La sonrisa de momoko se congelo, se congelo que casi creyó que se desmayaría pero no lo hiso… el apellido testarossa le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos amargos… pero después su sonrisa se descongelo y se agrando felizmente al pensar en una buena idea y el brillante futuro que deparaba a su hija

-ya veo….. no creo que nanoha se haya dado cuenta… pero tiene que casarse con ella, tener el linaje del héroe de nuestro lado será interesante… dile que la enamore que es por el bien de los demonios, es una orden…. Bien, la boda la organizare jeje….. hehehehehehehehahahahaha… esta será nuestra pequeña venganza héroe, tu hija estará de nuestro lado…. Ya quiero ver tu cara de desesperación cuando la vez junto con mi hija hohohoho

Momoko está aterradoramente motivada, mientras reía, suzuka estaba sudando y sonriendo complicadamente ante tal escena

-(l-l-lo siento, nanoha-sama…. Perdóneme… yo y mi bocota)

Por otro lado nanoha acostada sintió un horripilante escalofrió por su espalda

-siento un mal…. Presentimiento ¿mi imaginación?...

 **Enfermería**

La luz del sol ya se estaba poniendo y la doctora shamal, ya la había dado de alta... solo necesitaba descansar y podría irse, nanoha se levantó de la cama y camino a la salida, pero no antes detenerse y recordar esas palabras

"te amo"

Y el sonrojo volvió a parecer, desde que las había dicho no han podido salir de su cabeza, nanoha continuo caminando mitras pensaba "ahhhh, maldita garrapata" o "por qué tenías que decir algo como eso, no es justo es confuso" pero lo dejo de lado y ahora pensaba en una llamada que le había hecho a suzuka, la cual sonaba algo arrepentida, no sabia la razon pero decidio escuchar la informacion actual sobre los demonios y todo lo que estaba sucediendo

Mientras pensaba choco con algo al dar la vuelta en cierto pasillo, al mirar con lo que choco noto que se trataba del nuevo profesor yuuno scrya

-ah lo siento

-…..

Nanoha frunció el ceño, no quería encontrarse con ese pervertido que le miraba las piernas durante las clases, le parecía asqueroso

-con permiso

-…

Ignorándolo nanoha comenzó a caminar, pero al pasar a un lado de ese tipo… escucho un leve susurro "…..", volteo a mirar a yuuno pero el ya había comenzado a ir a su destino, nanoha sin perder ya tiempo comenzo a caminar para ir a lo que quedaba de su salón y recoger sus cosas, yuno se recargo en una pared y comenzó a mirar un hilo de cabello cobrizo con una sonrisa

* * *

hola poi XD corto si, pero listo... (disculpen si hay errores) XD la acción esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina, romance, heridas, traición, agonía y desesperación sera lo que se aproxima para nuestras heroínas ¿podrán lograrlo? XD (y sobretodo fate ya puso una bandera sobre su cabeza) ha... fate tenias que abrir la bocota...

esa monstruosidad cada vez esta mas cerca... kami... lo que tengo preparado para ella... incluso ya la odio con lo que e escrito sobre ella hasta hora... y lo que tengo ya pensado lo incremente bastante... sera el terrible obstáculo que fate tendrá que enfrentar... con la nueva descripción en este cap creo que ya saben de quien hablo XD

 **Respuestas Reviews**

 **Tokha chan:** muahahahahaha lo que se viene sera diabólico FUAHAHAHAHAHA, XD poi bien XD

 **IVIT:** la vida trae sorpresas y nada es en vano XD, su madre es un enorme caso... pobre nanoha :3 , sip soy de mexico poi XD

bueno eso seria todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta pronto poi XD


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿amor?

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Perdonen por la tardanza y disfruten de la lectura, poi

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: ¿amor?**

 **Sábado**

Desde que la garrapata se le había confesado en la enfermería hace tres días, nanoha no ha dejado de pensar en sus palabras hasta el punto de no poder dormir, eso la molestaba y más cuando podía conciliar el sueño, veía como caminaba junto a ella en una playa en un atardecer hermoso

Al mirar esa escena la tranquilizaba al presenciar su sonrisa y la purificaba al sostener su mano con firmeza y protección, hasta hacerla sonreír, pero no todo era hermoso, esa monstruosidad aparecía en sus sueños y atravesaba el pecho de fate por detrás como si un fuera de papel

-¿acaso me estas engañando?

Y volvía a despertar

Era como si la verdadera apareciera en sus sueños solo para atormentarla y quitarle su felicidad, esta vez despertó un poco más acostumbrada al recordar su horrible cara

-….

Mientras se vestía en su habitación con una blusa rosa de salida, pantalones azules, un gorro rosa con unas letras que ponían "RH" y lentes negros para que nadie la reconociera, salió de su cuarto para ir directo a la salida para pasar un rato fuera, era sábado, el día en el que el descanso era un paraíso para nanoha, ahora tenía más tiempo para ir a la biblioteca del pueblo y leer un poco sobre los humanos, después de la lectura tenía planeado pasear por el lago cercano, sentarse en el cómodo césped para mirar las nubes y por supuesto disfrutad de la comodidad del mundo

-listo

Al abrir la puerta con una refrescante sonrisa, ya que le daba la sensación de que el día será maravilloso, salió de su hogar a paso tranquilo mientras disfrutaba del hermoso día, dejo de lado el asunto de "zero" y las palabras "amigas" y "te amo" aun lado

En su viaje a la biblioteca fue normal, solo encontró algunos alumnos de la academia pero no la reconocieron ya que no pensarían que el demonio blanco se pondría un tapa bocas (que compro en el camino) y unos lentes negros… aunque ella sentía que las personas mayores la veían con sospecha pero tal vez era su imaginación

Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿por qué compro el tapabocas? Eso se debía que no quería que nadie la viera o reconociera en una sección de la biblioteca que había recordado, tal vez sección no era lo adecuado sino más bien que se trataba de un puesto de manga shoujo (no leyó bien era manga yuri), entre una gota de sudor lo compro y fue al lago para leerlo un poco en una zona sin ninguna persona alrededor, nanoha sabía que era riesgoso pero aun así decidió seguir, ella ya había examinado la zona y la catalogo como segura

Desde que la garrapata se le confeso hubo algo que no entendía, sabía que era algo importante pero no lo captaba y era lo de "te amo" la curiosidad era tal que ya no podía evitar el saber de qué se trataba

Ningún demonio le había enseñado esas palabras, la única excepción seria su madre…. Solo que su sentido del amor era algo diferente de lo que ella actualmente estaba leyendo

-¿q…..q-que es esto?

Lo que leía era….

"espera….. madoka"

"no, ya no me dejare engañar"

La joven trataba de escapar de la otra mujer que la trataba de detener desesperada mente, esa joven la detuvo tomándola del brazo derecho y la hizo girar rápidamente, tomo como oportunidad el giro y la sujeto de la cintura para atraerla a ella

"ah…."

La joven madoka trato de resistirse, pero no podía, su agarre era poderoso y sus ojos demasiado atrayentes

"no te dejare ir…. No importa que, madoka lo que escuchaste eran solo rumores que están en mi contra… nunca seria capas de herirte….. de herir tu tierna sonrisa"

"h-homura-chan"

Las dos se acercaban lentamente hasta tocarse los labios en un beso tierno…. Al ver eso nanoha cerro el manga rápidamente y entre leves respiraciones de "emoción" se sonrojo intensamente

-e….-esto es ¿amor?

Y ahora las dudas aumentaban ¿acaso la garrapata trataba de hacerle aquello de manera tan vulgar? ¿Por qué madoka dejo de resistirse? ¿Acaso el amor era tan extraño? Ella no lo sabía pero lo usaría como leve referencia

-hmm…..? Conque a nanoha-sama le comenzó a interesar el romance yuri…..

-kah….

Nanoha hiso ese extraño sonido al escuchar la voz de suzuka aun lado de ella, no sabía cómo, pero ella salió de la nada como un fantasma, su sigilo era de primera

-(lo que se esperaba de suzuka…..)

La mirada de nanoha se volvió algo molesta y suzuka solo levanto sus manos en señal de disculpa

-perdone nanoha-sama, solo que sus gustos son algo curiosos…

-que te trae por este lugar suzuka

Nanoha sonrió como si fuera un ángel, ángel que le decía "cambiemos de tema y olvida lo que has visto" suzuka sudo al recordar la sonrisa que la madre de nanoha hacia

-(son madre e hija, lo que se esperaba)

Al explicarle de por qué su presencia nanoha abrió levemente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero luego se calmó al recordar la plática anterior que tuvo con ella en la enfermería, su madre había aumentado su seguridad en un 100%, no le extrañaría que su madre enviara a alguien más para protegerla…. Pero conociéndola a la perfección es mejor que no suceda aquello…. Más bien sabia a la perfección quien podría ser el enviado sorpresa por su preocupación

Dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad ya que la estresaría un poco, camino por un parque cercano junto con suzuka, no como una subordinada si no como su amiga de infancia, comieron algunos aperitivos deliciosos como helados y golosinas que estaban vendiendo

El día fue magnifico y no podía esperar para el domingo, al atardecer fueron al camino junto con suzuka, pero ya en cierto trayecto las dos se despidieron y cada una fue a sus hogares

-…

El aire le sentaba bien, podía sacar algo de ella misma con suzuka y quitarse el estrés acumulado para poder soportar los lunes y viernes, pero en el camino vio a una hermosa mujer con un sombrero blanco junto un hermoso vestido blanco caminando en su dirección, el aire movía su cabello rubio que hizo que nanoha se le quedar viendo por unos minutos, pero ya al cruzarse entre las dos

Nanoha logro captar unos ojos carmesís que la miraban intensamente en ese momento rápido en el que se cruzaron, por reflejo miro por detrás y una interrogante apareció en su mente

-¿garrapata?

Y solo vio los pasos de esa joven perderse en el atardecer

 **Hogar Testarossa**

Fate se encontraba entrenando con un bastón en el patio de su hogar imaginando el filo de su guadaña en él, entrenar era su rutina de los sábados por la tarde ya que le gustaba ver el sol ocultarse, antes de entrenar ya había preparado la comida por precaución por si su hermana Alicia llegaba a casa

-agotador….. Y ali-ne todavía no llega…. ¿Que estará haciendo?

Como siempre Alicia se ocupaba al máximo para aprovechar sus momentos de libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, es demasiado desorganizada que todo lo que hace los sábados son cosas al asar

-se supone que es la sucesora de papa, y aun si es un desastre….. Papa llorara

Entre suspiros fate solo se dedicó a criticar a su hermana mientras se sentaba en el césped, miro el cielo naranjado debido al sol y sonrió al ver casi un color cobrizo

-que estarás haciendo, nanoha….

Su sonrojo se intensifico con tan solo decir su nombre, que al saber que no había nadie en casa…..

-nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha, nanoha….. su nombre es demasiado lindo

Fate giraba en el pasto emocionada con tan solo repetirlo una y otra vez, si ella tuviera una almohada la abrazaría, ocultaría su rostro con ella y gritaría "kyaa" por la emoción que sentía, fate podía sentir que su amistada comenzaría en cualquier momento y después de eso un romance con ella…. Aun que le preocupaba que nanoha la rechaza por su rápida confesión…. Pero

-no me rendiré, aun si me rechaza, seguiré intentándolo…. un castillo siempre tendrá que caer si es atacado incontables veces

Su determinación era interesante, fate estaba tan sumergida que cierta mujer alta de cabello negro la miraba con ligera sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras

-ara fate, está enamorada

Fue lo que dijo entre un susurro mientras tocaba su mejilla derecha, entre una dulce sonrisa fue a la cocina en paso silencioso para probar la deliciosa comida que su hija había preparado, asegurándose de no hacer ningún tipo de sonido

-mama….

-….

Precia se detuvo y miro a fate que la miraba estrictamente

-van 3 días que no vienes a casa, entiendo que tu trabajo es importante pero no exageres

-e- estoy en casa, he…hehehe lo siento me exijo demasiado hehehe

-ahora entiendo mejor de donde heredo ese habito Alicia

Los sermones de su hija duraron 2 horas hasta que se calmó y por fin pudo probar la comida de su preciada hija, precia sonrió por la exquisitez que pasaba por su papila gustativa, fate sonrió al verla comer con entusiasmo

-esta rico

-por supuesto

-ya veo

La sonrisa de fate se agrando más, tanto que precia se preocupo

-espero lo disfrutes… por que la próxima comida que pruebes será la de Alicia

Y una cuchara cayó a la mesa, su rostro estaba en shock, palido hasta parecer un fantasma errante

-f-fate….. Por favor no bromes hehehe….hehe….he

Pero al ver su sonrisa, era la respuesta que no quería ver…

-espera fate… ya no llegare tan tarde…. Lo prometo

Su sonrisa no cambiaba, en ese momento de pánico precia pensó en algo, una idea que la podría sacar de ese aprieto y una negociación entre un susurro en su oreja derecha calmo el asunto

A fate le gusta comer con su madre y su hermana, pero más cuando su padre estaba presente, eran cálidos los momentos que se pasaban en familia completa, pero era diferente cuando comían solo dos o tres eran algo clamados esos momentos

Mientras charlaban de algunas cosas, no notaron la llegada de Alicia dirigiéndose a su habitación

 **Castillo Del rey demonio: pasillo**

Un cabello rojizo caminaba por los elegantes pasillos del castillo, era bajita pero con una imponente armadura oscura liviana, no era una armadura de cuerpo completo, solo cubría poco para dar mayor velocidad, su mirada era algo seria y preocupada por el haber sido llamada por cierta persona en el área del trono

Mientras caminaba veía algunos soldados y sirvientes leales saludándola con respeto, eso se debía que era una de las 7 generales demoniacas del rey demonio, y una de las más leales a el

Su nombre era "Vita Wolkenritter" apodada como la "asesina escarlata" era temida por sus enemigos pero a la vez alabada por sus aliados… era conocida por su sonrisa pero en este momento no sonreía en nada y más, su seriedad se volvió preocupante al ver la puerta del trono del rey, ella la abrió y camino hasta llegar a cierto punto en donde le tenía permitido estar y se arrodillo mientras algo de sudor salía de su frente, al lazar la mirada vio a una hermosa mujer con cabello plateado sentada en el trono como si le perteneciera, estaba sonriendo y acariciándolo con anhelo

A vita le molesto que estuviera sentada en el trono de su difunto líder, pero sabía que no debía decir nada enfrente de ella, su fuerza estaba en otra dimensión… con tan solo estar presente ante ella no paraba de temblar, toco su mano derecha y trato de calmarse

-vita wolkenritter está ante su presencia su… excelencia…..

Con leve asco fue lo que dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, para vita agachar la cabeza ante alguien que no era el rey demonio que admiraba era humillante, la belleza de cabello plateado sonrió con satisfacción

-bienvenida vita…, veo que aun tienes algo de resentimiento por sentarme en el trono de nuestro difunto rey, pero tienes que acostúmbrate… dentro de poco seré oficialmente tu gobernante así que ya es normal que me obedezcas… vamos sonríe como lo hacías con nuestra excelencia

-….

La persona que vita tenía enfrente era la mano derecha del rey demonio, la maestra de la oscuridad y la segunda demonio más fuerte "reinforce" ningún demonio se atrevía a contradecirla ya que temían por sus vidas, pero solo hubo una mujer que se atrevió a desafiar sus órdenes e ideales, esa era momoko takamachi, todos la admiraban por su gran valor

-(yo no tengo el mismo valor que usted momoko-sama)

Vita trato de sonreír, haciendo que reinforce sonriera complacida

-p-por qué me ha llamado….

-ah, cierto….

Reinforce miro a los lados pensativa, miro a vita y sonrió amigablemente

-quiero que mates a momoko

-…..!

Vita se congelo ante lo que le pedía con esa sonrisa bondadosa, podía sentir la maldad en sus palabras, era completamente asfixiante

-m-matar a momoko-sama? Porque?

-¿porque? Bueno… cuando mí prometida este de vuelta esa mujer volverá a ser una molestia, tártara de meterle tonterías en la cabeza…. Ya la tenía bien entrenada

Ante la última parte reinforce se relamió los labios, vita miraba al suelo pensativa entre pánico y asco ¿Qué se supone que ella debía de hacer? No podía desobedecerla por la cruz que estaba cargando por sus espaldas

-…..

-y bien ¿cuál es tu respuesta…..? ¿Te negaras vita-chan…? (tono de broma)

Vita no levanto su cabeza, no hasta ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos, cuando logro calmarse, se llenó de determinación y miro a reinforce a los ojos…. Tenía una respuesta que la lleno de culpa

-hare todo lo que me ordene… su excelencia

-magnifico, vita-chan te estas volviendo mi favorita…. Bueno nanoha es primera, después de todo es la más maravillosa….. Cuando cumplas te daré lo que quieras vita incluso la libertad de esa persona hehe

-….

Vita ensombreció un poco su rostro algo que noto reinforce como si fuera algo entretenido de ver, vita cerro sus ojos y pregunto con duda volviendo a la normalidad

-¿nanoha-sama volverá?

-así es, la traerá cuando vea que esta lista….. ya no puedo esperar…. Quiero verla de nuevo

Vita se sorprendió y mordió su labio, reinforce no dijo nada mas pero al no decir el nombre de esa persona significaría que es alguien de confianza, la conversación no duro más y se retiró por órdenes de reinforce

Cuando vita salió, reinforce creo una especie de pantalla salida de una oscuridad sin fondo creada con magia, y mostraba a nanoha en el pasto de cierto lago

-nanoha…. Espero te hayas vuelto más magnifica…. En sentido de poder…. Claro

Reinforce toco la pantalla con anhelo

-Ahh, no te preocupes haré que vuelvas a ser una niña obediente como antes…. Momoko no volverá a entrometerse…. ¿me pregunto qué cara pondrás cuando sepas que está muerta? Hahaha

Solo las risas de aquella mujer fueron audibles en la habitación del trono….

* * *

hola poi XD nuevo cap listo (perdón si hay errores)

sobre zero y rein-chan, este cap solo la presenta en el fic no la leerán por un buen tiempo, en este momento el antagonista de turno es el pervertido de zero (hehe) es el problema que fate debe superar actualmente, ya después el pez gordo de rein-chan

nanoha ya esta leyendo algo de sabiduría sobre el amor :3 ¿acaso lo que esta aprendiendo estará errado? :3 creo que su aprendizaje sera un punto a favor para fate-chan... pero es solo un punto... prepárate fate-chan por que sera solo uno de los pocos puntos de ayuda que te daré :3

Fate: ¿qu...hmamm!? (amordazada)

bueno... sobre reinforce algunos(a) deben de estar pensando "quee" "y el "reinxmapache" o "reinxsig" "que rayos haces ¿acaso el síndrome dicaprio te afecto? el orden natural sera alterado"... quería dar algo nuevo (antagónico+ obsesión=no me maten)

Reinforce:...

Sentí un escalofrió por la puerta del cuarto, así que me escondí en un lugar seguro... escuche como la puerta caía de golpe

Reinforce: se supone que me darías mapache! ¿que significa esto, donde esta mi mapache?! AINZ DONDE ESTAS!

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Tohka chan:** perdón por los errores, falta de tiempo en revisarlo (termine, termine, termine, subir, subir, subir... sip un problema TT_TT) pero lo corregiré cuando termine el fic y lo volveré a subir con mas contenido :3

 **IVIT:** portarse mal inspira!

nos leemos en el cap 8, hasta la próxima poi XD


	9. Capitulo 8: El Lunes más largo Parte 1

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Perdonen por la tardanza y disfruten de la lectura, poi

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El Lunes más largo Parte 1**

Las clases como siempre iniciaron de una manera tranquila, los profesores aún continuaban investigando por la repentina explosión que la academia había sufrido anteriormente, algunos alumnos resultaron heridos pero no de gravedad, gracias a fate no sufrieron heridas graves

Lo que fate les había explicado a cada persona que le preguntaba que el culpable de aquel alboroto era un tipo con mascara de payaso llamado zero, pero omitió la razón de su ataque junto con la verdadera identidad de nanoha

-….Haaa…..

Un suspiro

Nanoha después de leer aquel interesante manga yuri, había descubierto más de sus gustos ocultos, se había llenado de mucha información útil, aunque tenía cierta preocupación sobre lo que fate sabía sobre ella, estaba la posibilidad de que les haya dicho a los humanos que ella en realidad era un demonio y más, hija del rey demonio

El nerviosismo aumentaba debido a la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento un ángel de rango alto apareciera y la atacaría en cualquier momento

-espero que esa garrapata mantenga la boca cerrada….

Sentía que todo lo que le había sucedido era agotador, hasta llegar al punto de suspirar debes en cuando, Pero al recordar "aquello" hizo que la preocupación que ya poseía se volviera desesperación

Había algo que la preocupaba más que los ángeles, había perdido su anillo

-Porque tuvo que pasar esto… si alguien más fuerte que yo lo toma….. Yo…..

El miedo se apodero de ella, si alguien se lo ponía haciendo la ceremonia, nanoha no podría desobedecer sus palabras ni voluntad, se abrazó a sí misma en pleno trayecto a la academia para tratar de calmar el temor, las personas la miraban de vez en cuando pero eso no le importaba

-(tengo que encontrarlo, preferiría morir que obedecer a alguien)

Al llegar y entrar al salón noto que todo estaba como nuevo, la magia era muy útil de cierta manera, era como si el ataque de zero nunca hubiera ocurrido. Algunos compañeros se encontraban platicando sentados en sus asientos, nanoha los ignoro y se sentó en el suyo

-buenos días t-takamachi-san

-…

Y al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba, la garrapata aparecía… esta vez lucia diferente de lo usual. Se encontraba algo apenada, rígida y completamente roja, parecía un tomate vivo

-b-buenos días….

Nanoha la saludo mientras miraba directamente a su libro, fate sintió su corazón apuñalar al ver como la ignoraba, pero era solo en su perspectiva, nanoha al ocultarse en su libro se encontraba completamente sonrojada

-(q…. que rayos me sucede, solo me saludo ¿porque me afecta tanto….? ¿es por su tonta confesión?)

No lo sabía, pero cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, algo se movía dentro de ella como si se estuviera descongelando de un largo y horrible letargo, al preguntarle sobre esa sensación a suzuka ella solo respondió "lo siento mucho nanoha-sama, nunca lo he sentido" pensó en preguntárselo a su madre…. Pero al tratar de llamarla sintió un mal presentimiento

Después de todo darle información que podría ser usado en su contra sería terrible, su madre planearía algo ante la información aprendida, eso era completamente seguro, así que decidió no hacerlo por pura precaución

El comienzo de las clases dio inicio y nanoha comenzó a tratar de poner atención, en algunas ocasiones giraba el lápiz en su mano en señal de preocupación, debía preguntarle en el receso que fue lo que les habrá dicho a los maestros

-hmm…?

En el momento en el que la campana sonó, miro momentáneamente al profesor scrya que la miro por un corto periodo de tiempo y se marchó del salón antes que los alumnos, se veía claramente feliz por algo…

Pero eso le daba igual así que decidió levantarse de su asiento e ir en dirección a fate, ella platicaba con sus amigas con una sonrisa boba, pero cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta de su presencia chillaron con miedo y se alejaron de fate, nanoha sonrió un poco, le parecía divertido el cómo se escondían o se alejaban de ella

Fate la miro algo sorprendida, feliz y sonrojada, eso se debía a que era la primera vez que nanoha se acercaba a ella por voluntad propia, pero rápidamente recordaba la confección y se sonrojaba furiosamente

-¡garrapata, quiero hablar contigo a solas!

Nanoha coloco con algo de fuerza sus manos en el escritorio de fate, logrando que sus compañeros con leve temor voltearan a verla y sorprenderse, los susurros volvían a aparecer

Algunos decían "la demonio blanco le hablo a fate-sama" o "¿trata de llevarla a un lugar oscuro y eliminarla?", "!fate-sama no la escuche, te maldecirá!"

-¡SILENCIO, HABLO CON LA GARRAPATA!

Y el silencio hizo acto de presencia, algunos se sentaron en sus asientos con temor, otros se quedaron paralizados por el nivel de voz que nanoha había usado, fate por otro lado solo miro a los lados y trato de calmar a nanoha moviendo torpemente sus manos

-e-está bien, que te parece si nos vemos a la azotea

-bien…. Vamos

-si…

Mientras caminaban, fate levanto la mirada sonrojada y miro de reojo a nanoha que estaba enfrente de ella, caminaba con prisa

-(¿a-acaso me dirá su respuesta?)

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a la rubia ¿la rechazara? O ¿la aceptara? El no saberlo la carcomía viva, pero con pensar positivamente como siempre lo ha hecho, calmaba su conciencia y corazón. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, el sol había sido ocultado por algunas nubes, haciendo que fuera más agradable de estar al sentir la refrescante brisa

Al detenerse en medio de la azotea, nanoha se giró completamente seria y se preparó para preguntarle sobre lo que quería saber

-garrapata….

-s-si…

La mirada seria de nanoha hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente, su corazón todavía no estaba preparado, tenía que concentrarse para su respuesta, pero lo que escucho no era lo que pensaba

-¿qué fue lo que les dijiste?

-¿eh?

Nanoha sostuvo el cuello del uniforme de una confundida fate y la miro a los ojos mientras la acercaba a su rostro

-¿qué les dijiste a los maestros, les hablaste sobre mí?

-¿e-eh? Claro que no…. eres mi amiga, nunca les diría nada….

-chi… continuas con lo de amiga… amiga…. Nunca acepte…

Mientras escuchaba lo de amiga, nanoha se sonrojo, miro a los lados tratando de evitar su mirada carmesí y contesto casi como un susurro. Al ver los ojos sinceros de fate, nanoha la soltó y dio un paso atrás mientras comenzaba a cruzar sus brazos

-por esta vez te creeré…. Garrapata, no lo malentiendas no confió en ti…. Pero… ya que me salvaste… lo hare por ahora ¿entendiste?

Nanoha la señalo con un fuerte sonrojo, fate solo sudo un poco, era claro que era tsundere…

-entiendo…. Por cierto…

-¿que?

-….

Fate dudaba de si preguntarle sobre el anillo que encontró tirado, pero por el ambiente divertido que se habia formado entre ellas decidió dejarlo pasar, así que pregunto otra cosa

-¿sabes por qué zero te ataco?

-….

Noto un silencio en nanoha

-no sé, tal vez solo quería secuestrarme

Nanoha mintió seriamente, no debía decirle sobre la razón por la que el pervertido la buscaba. Seria filtrar información valiosa en territorio enemigo, fate no lucia satisfecha con aquella respuesta

-ya veo…. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué un demonio te atacaría?

-¡ese enfermo mental no era un demonio…..!

-¿eh?

Ante lo dicho fate parpadeo por la sorpresa, eso significaba que no solo los demonios la buscaban, sino también otras razas… pero para empeorar el estado mental de fate las preguntas comenzaron a esparcirse por su mente, las dudas eran demasiadas haciendo que la preocupación la invadiera por completo

Fate miro un poco a nanoha que se encontraba algo seria, mirando en cierta dirección con un leve sonrojo. Miro en esa dirección y había un hermoso pajarito mirándola desde una banca, fate sonrió para sí, le parecía tierno el sonrojo de nanoha

-…

Su mente se aclaró por completo, esa expresión que nanoha portaba hizo que las preocupación desaparecieran de golpe, fate apretó sus puños, no importaba quien fuera el enemigo la protegería, esa es una meta que se había propuesto

-takamachi-san

-¿…..?

Al llamarla, nanoha volteo a mirarla con leve impaciencia ya que quería comer algo antes de que se terminara la hora del receso, pero vio en fate una expresión de determinación que hizo que le diera curiosidad, así que decidió mirarla seriamente y esperar sus palabras

-yo….

Fate levanto su mano que se encontraba apretándola con fuerza y miro intensamente a nanoha

-te proteger no importa que… no importa qué tipo de ser o existencia se trate, aun si el enemigo es poderoso….. te protegeré

-…..!

Acto seguido, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de nanoha, trato de calmarlo haciendo que no fuera tan notorio, pero fue en vano

-(¿porque? ¿Por qué mi rostro está ardiendo…? Con solo esas palabras de protección me siento de esta manera…. ¿Qué rayos es esta humana….?)

Las dudas en su corazón eran cada vez más notorias, nanoha temía sobre el sentimiento que estaba desarrollando, era molesto y confuso. Miro a fate y ella solo sonreía firmemente completamente decidida sobre su decisión

-…

En una pradera rodeada de árboles alejados de la academia, se encontraban varias personas encapuchadas mirando el edificio de enseñanza, en total había una cantidad de 5 individuos, una de ellas bajó levemente sus hombros como si estuviera algo cansado de esperar, mientras otra miraba en la azotea, al parecer podía ver lo que sucedía arriba

-al parecer la princesa interactúa con los inferiores humanos en este nido de crianza, mi señor~

El encapuchado que había bajado sus hombros, hablo de manera juguetona mientras se movía divertidamente adelante, su voz era femenina pero con un toque algo peligroso

-sí, es lo que veo… su guardia está muy baja…

El que parecía ser el líder hablo en un tono decepcionado

-que la princesa se atreva hablar con esos tipos… ¿acaso olvido que son nuestros enemigos….?

Una sombra detrás del líder se encontraba molesta por ver a su futura gobernante hablando con una humana insignificante, por lo visto todos eran capases de verla a esa distancia lejana

-no te molestes por eso~ tal vez no tiene otra opción… después de todo, está en este lugar escapando de su futura esposa reinforce-sama~ hum~

-…

Los demás solo miraban a su compañera enérgica girar y girar de emoción, era la primera vez que estaba en el territorio humano

-te vez muy feliz

El líder pregunto con curiosidad

-hum~ por supuesto que lo estoy mi señor~ ver este mundo pacifico me llena de felicidad y con ganas de darle una decoración maravillosa~ por e-je-m-plo… teñir las praderas de hermosa sangre y cadáveres… eso le daría un toque hogareño a este territorio colorido~ ¿no lo cree mi señor?

Ella levanto sus brazos en felicidad extasiada mientras reía de manera inocente, sus gustos eran peligrosos en perspectiva humana, pero para sus compañeros era algo normal

El líder solo acaricio su cabeza para tratar de calmar su felicidad

-no te emociones tanto. En este territorio hay personas que pueden pelear contra mí al mismo nivel, si haces una de tus decoraciones ahora misma llamaríamos mucho la atención… trata de contener tu pasión

-si~ como ordene mi señor~

Como si fuera un gato, se dejó acariciar la cabeza con cariño

-bien, por ahora debemos vivir por un tiempo en este lugar humano, cuando veamos una oportunidad probemos a la princesa

-si~

La enérgica levanto su mano en señal de aprobación, los demás agacharon sus cabezas en señal de respeto. El líder antes de irse miro hacia edifico mientras captaba a una nanoha sonrojada en la distancia, algo le había dicho la rubia que estaba junto con ella

-(por favor prepárese)

Y comenzó a retirarse del lugar… pero no antes de sentir un aura extraña en el edificio de la academia, pero lo ignoro y siguió caminando

Nanoha en la azotea aún estaba sin habla debido a las palabras inesperadas de la rubia

¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué quiere proteger a un demonio?

Era la duda que poseía en su mente desde su confesión, estaba tan confusa que no se dio cuenta del cambio de ambiente, fate se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla de algún ataque de frente, pero también preparada para un ataque a sus espaldas

-OOOOHH

La voz de aquel hombre sonó en los alrededores como si de un eco se tratara, sonaba emocionado y sorprendido

-¡Estoy sorprendido! ¡Que la hija del héroe de la humanidad le proponga su protección a su majestad… ¿acaso ya es su subordinada? Si es así, tendría sentido que la protegiera en aquella ocasión!

-¡muéstrate cobarde!

Interrumpiendo su charla entre el mismo, fate se escuchó completamente cabreada, no le perdonara el hecho de lastimar a su "nanoja" eso nunca lo olvidara

Para nanoha verla furiosa repentinamente era nuevo, se escuchaba posesiva hasta el punto de sentir en su corazón el sentimiento de seguridad que le resultó extraño que se mantuvo en silencio

-para ser la hija del héroe tiene muy malos modales…

Sonaba decepcionado, eso molesto a fate, que un objeto extraño brillo misteriosamente en un bolsillo

-modales...¡las timarla a ese punto no tiene perdón bastardo!

-…..

Zero se quedó en silencio al presenciar la actitud de fate, incluso a nanoha la confundía, era como si una furia parecida al magma estuviera saliendo de su corazón… no, más bien de su alma

-(q-que me sucede, siento mi pecho arder en rabia…)

Algo estaba poniendo la mente de fate en rojo puro, hasta el punto en el que solo podía pensar en el momento en el que nanoha estaba herida

Zero se quedó algo pensativo desde donde estaba escondido tratando de evaluar su actitud, la estuvo investigando por un tiempo y ella era una persona calmada, relajada en los combates, incluso si alguno de sus amigos era herido siempre mantenía la calma en todo momento

Solo había una razón a eso…

-¡interesante ya sé dónde está!

Y algo parecido a espinas color verde salieron disparadas desde las esquinas de la azotea, eran tan rápidas y silenciosas que fate no las escucho debido a su rabia, pero para nanoha...

-¡cuidado!

Eran audibles

Creo un escudo de energía color carmesí que las protegió de los impactos, absorbiéndolos y regresándoselos a su propietario, el cual salió de la nada y salto desde el último piso, nanoha pensó que cayó el suelo pero escucho el sonido del vidrio de una ventana quebrarse debajo de ellas

Giro a ver a la rubia y la vio algo inmóvil, esta pensativa debido a que ella misma estaba sorprendida de su ira

-¡¿qué diablos te sucede garrapata?!

-¿eh?

-¡deja de estar embobada y busca a ese pervertido… él es peligroso!

Y fate ante el regaño se sintió feliz, que incluso nanoha volvió a pensar que era una masoquista que le encantaba ser regañada en todo momento

Cuando fate corrió por la entrada de la azotea sintió magia en su cuerpo que la hizo detenerse por la sorpresa, se sentía ligera y más rápida, miro a nanoha, la cual, solo paso a su lado corriendo en busca del pervertido

-solo es un encantamiento de agilidad… rápido

Sonaba calmada, pero fate no pudo precenciar su rostro… estaba sonrojada

Corrieron por el pasillo en búsqueda de zero que en cada paso que daban notaban que había algo curioso…

 **[No Había Ruido]**

La academia estaba en un mortal silencio

No se escuchaban las pláticas de los alumnos...

No había ningún alma por ningún pasillo….

Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera esfumado

Ante aquella extraña situación una de ellas solo pudo murmurar

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

* * *

hola soy ainz XD

perdonen por la demora, tuve algunos problemas (me cortaron el sagrado internet) pero ya esta a reglado... mas o menos-nari

fate y nanoha ya están listas para patearle el trasero al pervertido zero... solo que no sera nada fácil para las dos ya que zero a preparado algo problemático para las dos... [se va a descontrolar un poco-nashi]

¿acaso fate-chan estará entrando en la etapa rebelde? véanlo en el próximo capitulo y... hum... bueno... a responder las preguntas

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **IVIT:** nanoha encontrara mucho amor eso se los aseguro "guiño" XD, me volví a ver hellsing ultimate, leer overlord... y bueno inspirado 100% + el portarse mal alimenta sabiamente :3 (y)

 **Tohka chan:** no la tendrá fácil... por que fate...

 **Marisol:** muchas gracias! la haré mas entretenida con cada capitulo que pase XD

 **Saizouhhh:** los errores son algo que ya quiero evitar, quiero mejorar con cada cap que escriba para ya en el futuro escribir un fic algo mas decente de nanofate, pero con un toque mas serio y sentimental, ya que esa es una de las primeras ideas que tenia en mente cuando conocí la serie... aun la tengo en la cabeza, la quiero sacar algún día para publicarla en fanficition... quiero romper kokoros :3 pero aun me falta mas experiencia~ cuando ese día llegue sera magnifico "ríe malignamente" ah...

tenia que poner a homura y madoka si o si... XD la escena es mas o menos una del anime de campione... cuando lo escribí me morí de risa :D, sip esta algo inocente pero... muahahahahaha! este fic lo voy a finalizar, no lo abandonare por que el poder del nanofate es eterno!

nos vemos en el próximo cap XD


	10. Capitulo 9: El Lunes más largo Parte 2

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Capitulo nuevo!

Fate: yeah!

Perdonen por la tardanza y posibles errores

disfruten de la lectura, poi

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El lunes más largo Parte 2**

El silencio en el pasillo era absoluto…

Era como si te encontraras en un pozo profundo en el que no eras capaz de salir por tu cuenta, siendo llenado de inquietud y pánico al ver como la luz del sol se iba apagando de poco a poco… ese era el sentimiento que fate estaba experimentando en este momento

-(es una sensación algo asfixiante…)

Fate miro a nanoha por un momento y ella estaba algo confundida como si no pudiera creer lo que sucedía, pero como si hubiera recordado algo su rostro formo ligera diversión

-ese pervertido no lo hace nada mal…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Nanoha no miro a fate, solo miro adelante con un rostro serio

-este tipo uso una magia de campo…. Nivel 6… nos aisló del exterior

-ya veo…

La magia de campo le permite al usuario crear un mundo artificial dependiendo del espacio que la magia haya cubierto, desde el exterior podría ser visto por cualquier persona que conozca sobre la magia o los seres que pudieran usarla como si fuera natural, para las personas que estaban dentro del hechizo no habían sido trasportadas a ese mundo ya que el mismo usuario podía elegir a quien introducirlo

Las personas no trasportadas solo permanecerían congeladas como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y cuando la magia era disipada volverían a moverse sin haberse percatado de lo sucedido

Solo había un ligero problema en lo que nanoha le menciono

El número del nivel del hechizo

Dependiendo el número significaba la experiencia del mago, cada magia poseía un nivel

Nivel 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y como máximo el nivel 7, entre mayor sea… más poderos es el mago

Nivel 1 era cuando comenzaban como aprendices

En e ya serian soldados con algo de experiencia

4 serían maestros debido a su gran entrenamiento físico y mental, en el nivel 5 están en el rango de paladín mágico capas de rivalizar con ángeles de poder medio, 6 personas capases de matar bestias peligrosas de rango AAA y en el 7 son considerados leyendas vivientes capaces de pelear contra entidades divinas… eran el pináculos de sus especies… monstruos entre los monstruos…

Y zero estaba en un nivel problemático de magia, era un veterano

Cuando fate lo escucho en la azotea no podía creer que siguiera vivo, ella se aseguró que ya no respirara… pero el volvió como si nada

¿Acaso era él?

¿O se trataba de alguien más?

Fate no estaba completamente segura, las probabilidades de que se tratara de otro tipo asiéndose pasar por el zero muerto eran muy elevadas, tal vez trabajaba con otros

Al ver a fate pensativa, nanoha suspiro un poco pensando "¿siempre se queda embobada con algo?" y trato de llamarla… pero casi se le salía cierta palabra

-fa…. ¡garrapata vamos!

-¡s-si!

La rubia había asentido ante su llamado repentino con algo de pánico…. Pero mientras corrían por los pasillos y llegaban a las escaleras para bajarlas

-(creo haber escuchado un fa…. ¿Mi imaginación?)

Fate ladeo un poco su cabeza pensativa… mientras continuaban con el recorrido hasta el piso de abajo notaron una nota en el muro enfrente de ellas

-…

Nanoha se acercó y la tomo para leerla

El contendió decía…

" _mi princesa…. Y testarossa…(tono aburrido) les tengo algo maravilloso, vengan al edificio de entrenamiento atte… zero-tan"_

Los tics se hicieron presentes en la ceja izquierda de nanoha al leer el cómo se llamaba así mismo

¿Acaso a ese tipo le gustaba ser llamado de esa forma?

Mientras fate solo quería cortarlo a la mitad con su bardiche por llamar a nanoha su princesa, el recorrido hacia el edificio de entrenamiento fue rápido que justo en frente de ellas estaba la puerta de entrada

En el momento de abrir la puerta y entrar, notaron en el centro de uno de los rings de pelea (el que nanoha y fate usaron anteriormente) a ese tipo, se encontraba con una mano levantada como si estuviera emocionado y poniéndola enfrente de el con la mano extendida

-¡bienvenidas!

Y como si él estuviera lleno de euforia saco de su ropa un cono que hizo estallar, de él salieron confetis como si estuviera celebrando algo en grande, pero como si se estuviera calmando miro con esa mascara de payaso seriamente a las dos

-nanoha-sama, me gustaría que dejara de resistirse…. Pero esos es algo de su encanto, así que cederé con eso….. ¡fate testarossa!

-…

Zero señalo a fate de manera amenazante

-¡tienes algo que ya es mío…. Devuélvemelo!

Ante sus palabras solo apareció un signo de interrogación encima de fate, ella no sabía de lo que zero estaba hablando, en el momento en el que miro a nanoha por el rabillo de su ojo, la comenzó a notar sorprendida. Era como si estuviera repasando sus palabras una y otra vez hasta que comenzó a mirar a fate con leve enojo…. Aunque ella no sabía del porque la miraba de esa manera

-por tu expresión de confusión…. Mmm… ya veo…

Al ver su reacción se había dado cuenta, fate no tenía ni idea de la existencia de aquel anhelado anillo que las razas consientes sobre el querían con fervor

-bueno solo lo tomare de tu cadáver cuando te asesine… ¡pero primero que les parece un pequeño espectáculo!

El levanto sus dos manos al aire, en señal de emoción, ignoro a las dos dándoles la espalda y haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos se preparó para su obra de arte

-ya que la princesa está presente comencemos

Varios círculos de color verde aparecieron alrededor de la sala de entrenamiento, el total de círculos eran incontables y de cada uno salieron hombres y mujeres con el uniforme de la academia

Solo que había algo raro en todos ellos, sus miradas eran huecas, vacías era como si les faltara alma

-…

Al ver a dos entidades muy conocidas por fate solo pudo mirarlas preocupada

-¿arf? ¿hayate?

Sus amigas estaban paradas con los demás como si fueran títeres esperando órdenes, ante las palabras de fate ninguna se movió

-oya oya oya oya…. ¿Las conoces? ahhh no quiero ser tu….

El toco su máscara como si estuviera triste con un tono de broma en sus palabras

-¿Qué les hiciste?

El bajo ligeramente sus hombros y miro a fate con pena

-nada, ellas solo me están ayudando con mi experimento…. Bueno no diría que por voluntad propia, pero qué más da… ayuda es ayuda, ¿no?

La ira de fate había salido ante sus palabras burlescas, zero algo apurado volvió a chasquear sus dedos, ente ese acto todos los alumnos que habían sido trasportados al campo en el que estaban atrapadas, se abalanzaron contra ellas

-…

Fate esquivo los ataques de sus amigas que venía a por ella, no golpeaba con tanta fuerza para no lastimarlas de gravedad pero seguían parándose como si se trataran de zombies, solo que nanoha era diferente

-t-takamachi-san

Nanoha golpeaba a sus compañeros con brutalidad, una vez caían no se levantaban de nuevo, tal vez les había roto algunos huesos, ante el llamado de fate, nanoha la volteo a mirar mientras esquivaba un golpe y le respondía con uno más fuerte

-tonta, golpea con fuerza para que no se levante… luego las curamos con magia

-pero….

-chi…

Ella chasqueo su lengua al verse interrumpida por un golpe del brazo izquierdo de zero

-nada mal princesa

En cada golpe nanoha los esquivaba con dificultad que en un rose algo de sangre había salido de su mejilla derecha, fate al ver eso sintió una ira desbordarse de su pecho, miro a su amigas

-arf, hayate perdón

Y con su bardiche recién invocado las golpeo fuertemente en el estómago sin dañarlas gravemente, cayeron duro en el suelo sin poder moverse, sin perder tiempo corrió golpeado a cada compañero que su pusiera en su camino, cuando noto que zero estaba distraído atacando a nanoha se acercó por su espalda y levanto a su bardiche listo para cortarlo

-¿hmm?

Pero como si poseyera ojos en su espalda lo evadió con facilidad moviéndose solo un poco, se alejó en leves saltos mientras tenía sus manos por su espalda, miro alrededor y negó con la cabeza moviéndola de derecha a izquierda al ver solo la mitad de sus sujetos de prueba

-vaya, la hija del héroe en verdad no tiene modales… golpeando a sus dos queridas amigas solo por ver a un demonio que es su enemigo estando en problemas… ¿estas consiente de tus actos humana?

Su voz sonaba seria que hizo que fate solo mantuviera su boca cerrada, de cierta forma él tenía algo de razón…. Pero…

-garrapata ese pervertido esta en lo correcto

Y como si rematara nanoha respondió sin siquiera apartar su mirada de zero

-tú debes…..

-lo siento nanoha pero ya me decidí en protegerte… y gracias por preocuparte por arf y hayate, están bien, no las golpe tan fuerte

Fate le sonrió cálidamente algo que hizo que nanoha se sonrojara al mirarla por un momento, zero al ver su interacción decidió preguntar

-hmm….. Ya veo.. ¿Su relación es de amantes? Si es de esa forma entendería un poco tus acciones testarossa

-qu….

-si…..(voz baja) n-no, bueno…

Nanoha respondió altamente sonrojada, mientras fate oculto su sonrojo al bajar la mirada al suelo, zero se tocó su barbilla mirando a nanoha pensativamente

-no me gusta esto…

El levanto su mano derecha al aire con su mano extendida y de un pequeño círculo mágico salió un pequeño muñeco…. Pero al ver el muñeco nanoha miro con asco lo que había sacado, mientras fate parpadeaba algo sorprendida y era que el muñeco era idéntico a nanoha

-no me gusta que mi princesa muestre esa expresión amorosa a alguien más, pero ahora vendrás conmigo a voluntad

Zero cubrió de su poder mágico al muñeco idéntico a nanoha, pero en el momento en el que la mini nanoha brilla de color verde… nanoha también lo hacía como si estuvieran conectadas

-que….

Y nanoha se había congelado en su sitio, antes de darce cuenta fate habia sido sujetada por arf y hayate, al mirar sus rostros estaba inconcientes

-hohohoho funciono, que felicidad

Al ver que nanoha no se movía, fate se preocupó, y su preocupación aumento al verla caminar en dirección a zero, el payaso la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, solo que como si recordara algo que olvido hizo que nanoha se detuviera y miro a fate con exquisita diversión

-ahora que recuerdo tienes el anillo de la princesa, nanoha-chan puedes ir por el anillo por favor

Fate trato de calmarce y analizar con cuidado la situación

Primero

Sus compañeras y compañeros se movían a voluntad de zero lo mismo estaba sucediendo con nanoha en ese mismo instante

Segundo

El uso un extraño muñeco que rodeo de su poder mágico, lo que significaba que usaba a los muñecos para controlar a las personas

-(¿pero como los controla?)

Mientras fate pensaba recordó algo que estaba escrito en un libro que había leído en una biblioteca por curiosidad, la magia de control necesitaba algo cercano al objetivo

Lo que se debía usar era ropa, cabello o sangre de aquel individuo, mientras lo que se use sea más cercano a la víctima de la magia de control sería más efectivo

-¿nanoha-chan?

Zero llamo a nanoha con confusión ya que no se había movido del sitio en el que estaba parada, comprobó que el hechizo estuviera activo todavía, noto que no había problema alguno así que zero se acercó a ella para tratar de ordenarle más de cerca

Pero al acercarse noto que partes del cuerpo de nanoha estaba cubiertos de algo oscuro que restringía sus movimientos

-¿qué rayos es eso?

Fate pregunto en confusión al ver como algo parecido a una sombra salía de un lado de nanoha, la sombra estaba fuera de la vista de zero, mientras él se acercaba a ella, una especie de púas de oscuridad fueron disparadas hacia zero, esas extrañas púas de oscuridad pasaron cerca de nanoha sin lastimarla

-qu….

Zero sorprendido por el repentino ataque no tuvo el chance de esquivarlos, las púas atravesaron sus hombros y piernas con total brutalidad, la sangre se fue mesclando con la púas hasta desaparecer en aquella oscurecida

-[como te atreves a controlar a nanoha-sama, desgraciado]

Una voz femenina salía de la sombra de nanoha, fue creciendo hasta tomar forma humana revelando su identidad, era la primera vez que fate la veía en persona. Su cabello era color purpura y poseía el uniforme de la academia, al apreciar la sombra pudo ver como cambiaba de negro a purpura mientras parecía a simple vista absorber una parte de la sombra de nanoha, eso le pareció a fate

La joven abrió sus ojos mostrando clara ira en ellos

-¿y tú eres….?

Zero pregunto ladeando su cabeza a la derecha como si le estuviera interesando la recién llegada, solo que eso no era su intención el solo jugaba con la intrusa que había salido de la nada

-soy una demonio del clan tsukimura, suzuka tsukimura guardaespaldas de nanoha-sama

suzuka lo señalo con su dedo índice de su mano derecha mientras algo que fate nunca antes había vista sucedía, sus manos se habían trasformado en garras diabólicas, de color azulado en sus dedos índices y medios con una extraña joya de color purpura en medio, en lo demás era claramente oscuridad

-ni siquiera esperes misericordia, cobarde

-¡hoo….! ¡¿Espera que?!

Mientras exclamaba emocionado entre el daño de sus heridas, paso repentinamente, de su propia sombra había salido tres púas oscuras a gran velocidad, él las pudo esquivar pero no pudo evadir el abrumador golpe que había recibido en su mejilla derecha, mandándolo directo a las gradas destruyéndolas, la máscara se agrieto un poco

Fate estaba sorprendida, la recién llegada se había movido a una velocidad parecida a la de ella, y mando de un golpe al aire a ese pervertido enmascarado

-ku!

-Ah..!

De pronto escucho las voces de sus amigas sonando en dolor y liberándola mientras caían al suelo

-vaya, en verdad es increíble suzuka-chan

-¿tu…. Eres?

-¡ah!

Al mirar a su espalda vio a una rubia sonriente mirando a suzuka con claro sonrojo, al percatarse que fate la llamaba la miro con leve disculpa por su reacción tardada… después de todo se había quedado en bobada viéndola en acción

-soy Arisa Bunnings, es un placer fate-sama

Ella le sonrió con clara confianza

-¿cómo entraste a este cam….?

-es una larga historia….

Fate estaba algo confundida, todos sus compañeros del exterior deberían de estar congelados en sus lugares, pero solo estas dos habían entrado a este lugar como si no fuera un gran esfuerzo, lo que significaba que tenían una fuerza a tener en cuenta

-….!

Suzuka que estaba parada esperando algun movimiento en el polvo de las gradas, comenzó a afilar la mirada al ver como se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa con normalidad a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo

-ese tipo…

Arisa expreso con seriedad lo que pensaba, al mismo tiempo fate lo miraba con ira ante la misma idea

-lo he golpeado sin contenerme… es como si golpeara un objeto inanimado

Ante la voz de suzuka las dos se prepararon por si algo sucedía

-hahahahaha pero que buen golpe guardaespaldas de la princesa pero eso no me daña…

Y antes de que terminar de hablar se había dado cuenta que algo cristalino estaba en frente de él, no podía mover sus ojos ni su cuerpo

-entonces… si no puedo dañarte con golpes y ataques, solo debo congelarte por completo… ya después solo debo partirte en mil pedazos… una solución apropiada

-…!

Zero estaba en pánico al estar congelado, confundido ante lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, la chica frente a él estaba usando dos magias, oscuridad y hielo con un gran domino en ambos, el ejemplo era que había sido congelado con tan solo una mirada y su oscuridad la manejaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo

-adiós

De la sombra del montículo de hielo que lo rodeaba comenzaron a salir cuatro espadas de oscuridad, las cuales se alargaron lo suficiente, atravesándolo con rapidez hasta que solo quedaron pequeños rastros de hielo

Zero había quedado reducido a la nada, suzuka al terminar mientras daba un ligero suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia nanoha para comprobar si ese hechizo se desactivo con su muerte

-…

Mientras se acercaba, y por desgracia se había percatado que aún quedaban rastros de zero en el cuerpo de nanoha

-nada mal… ¡jovencita!

En su espalda esa voz sonó como un sutil susurro alegre, era un tono que estaba disfrutándolo desde el fondo de su corazón, al mirar sutilmente en donde estaba tirado el cadáver hecho pedazos en el hielo…. Se sorprendió, su cadáver estaba en el suelo no había duda alguna

-¿tu….Que eres?

Ante su pregunta zero en su espalda levanto sus manos alegremente mientras echaba una risa desagradable para las presentes

-soy algo que no se… pero al mismo tiempo algo que se… y algo que desea el control de los demonios

Fueron palabras como si fueran hechas solo para molestar a las personas, palabras vagas… y sin sentido alguno

-¿eres humano?

-sí y no

-ya veo…

Sin seguirle el juego suzuka dejo de preguntar, fate se le hacia extraño que zero siguiera con vida, su cadaver estaba a la vista, pero ahora había otro en las espaldas de suzuka sin ningún tipo de herida

Descarto la posibilidad de que se tratara de varias entidades que se hacían pasar por zero, su magia y presencia eran claramente la misma

-(¿clones?)

Le llego esa idea a la mente, pero si ese era el caso ¿porque no atacaba con todos sus clones? ¿Tal vez era debido a que tenía un límite? Si era de esa manera entonces el verdadero debería de estar cercas mientras evaluaba en todo momento la situación

-[tsukimura-san]

-¿hmm?

Fate la contacto mediante telepatía

-[es probable que zero sea un clon]

-[ya veo….. eso tal vez tendría un poco de sentido… testarossa-san ¿tienes algo en mente?]

-[escucha… tsukimura-san yo…]

Fate le comenzó a contar algo del plan que se le había ocurrido

-[entiendo…. Ya quiero acabar con el]

La voz de suzuka sonaba claramente fastidiada sobre la existencia zero, así que decidió escuchar las palabras de la humana

-¿oya? ¿Porque te vez tan tranquila?

-por nada

Zero noto indiferencia en la vos de suzuka, sonrió y se preparó para terminar con ella

-muere mocosa

Mientras saca del aire una espada de color verde, la tomo y comenzó a usarla para cortar a suzuka por la mitad

-hahaha

-suzuka!

Arisa grito a todo pulmón al ver como suzuka no se movía de su sitio mientras la espada ya estaba cercas de su piel, solo que había algo que arisa no esperaba

La espada la corto, si… pero zero no sintió la resistencia de la carne al ser cortada, era algo extraño… el por un momento logro captar algo oscuro en el corte que le había afligido

-ya veo….

Zero lo había entendió

El solo había cortado la misma sombra, en otras palabras suzuka se había convertido en sombra en ese momento justo en el que era cortada

-ahora…

Al ver como zero se encontraba analizando la situación, fate coloco sus manos al piso haciendo que arisa por curiosidad volteara a verla entre pequeñas lágrimas

De las manos de fate colocadas en el piso un enorme círculo mágico apareció debajo de zero y suzuka, zero se sintió incomodo ante la repentina aparición de un círculo mágico color dorado, al mirar a su oponente suzuka….

-esto…

Ella ya no estaba enfrente de él, trato de buscarla pero no la encontraba a la vista, el círculo mágico brillo intensamente a sus pies, en un momento a otro la luz lo comenzó a cubrir completamente

Zero cerró sus ojos, pero al abrirlos nada había pasado

-hehehe al parecer eso no sirvió testarossa-san

Miro a fate con burla ante su hechizo fallido, solo que en lugar de ver molestia veía claramente felicidad en ella

-…!

Miro el lugar que ella estaba viendo y noto con sorpresa una especie de hilo dorado por su cabeza, y ese hilo se dirigía a un cierto lugar que zero sabia a donde terminaba, el hilo desaprecia en cierto punto como si estuviera desapareciendo en el aire

-esto…

Entro en verdadero pánico

-….lo siento zero, al parecer esto terminara rápido ¿tsukimura-san lo encontraste?

Zero volteo justo en ese lugar y vio como una sombra se dirigía a ese punto, suzuka salió de la sombra como si fuera en cámara lenta, metió su mano a esa distorsión y con un jalón rudo saco algo que se escondía en ese lugar

-ahhh

El sonido de un hombre joven se escuchó mientras salía volando por los aires, fate vio que algo se caía al suelo, se acercó y lo levanto por curiosidad, lo que recogió con sorpresa eran un lentes de alta calidad mágica, eran capases de leer la energía mágica de los seres vivos incluida la naturales de la magia de ese usuario

Por ejemplo si esa persona desprendía poca energía sagrada para pasar desapercibido en público los lentes descifrarían su magia y a que raza pertenece, en este caso daría el resultado de un ángel o alguien que fue elegido por los dioses dependiendo lo que los lentes descifren

Al mirar en donde fue mandado aquel tipo, fate abrió los ojos de una manera sorprendida… no lo podía creer….

La persona que tenía en frente tenia una ropa de segunda mano, cabello rubio y unos ojos color verde

.

.

.

Era…

-¿yuuno-sensei?

* * *

Hola-zura! XD

espero les haya gustado el cap :D y ver a suzuka-chan en acción (ame escribir el como le pateaba el trasero) tuve que quitarle un poco de protagonismo a nuestra querida fate-chan para dárselo en este cap a suzuka... (era algo necesario, pero escribir a fate-chan algo inútil fue entretenido :D )

Fate: Oye...

sobre la magia de oscuridad de suzuka eso sera explicado mas adelante en la historia y sobre la magia de hielo es algo que encontré en la wikia sobre el juego de cartas y su magia de hielo o algo así... me fascino

Magia de hielo es su magia principal

Magia de oscuridad: rama sombra, es secundaria

explicare mas a fondo sobre la magia en algún cap informativo

tengo algo gordo preparado para suzuka XD como también sobre...

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Saizouhhh:** los encapuchados no están ligados a zero XD, entonces prepárense para lo sad :'v (una idea maquiavelica saizouhhh-senpai XD muahahahaha ) XD

gahhhh (estocada en la espalda mientras fate ríe)... tengo algo distinto ya que alargare un poco la historia e introduciré a la loli de lolis, la temible creadora de moe la cual robo los corazones de muchos en strikers, causando efectos secundarios temibles, uno de los síntomas eran escuchar resonar en la cabeza por mucho tiempo "nanoha-mama" "fate-mama" o "mama"... ya quiero llegar a esa parte XD

 **Marisol:** muchas gracias! :) fate mostrara su valentía hasta llegar al corazón de nanoha, aun que hay un muro demasiado poderoso que tendrá que superar...

 **IVIT:** cuando fate se entere... eso lo dejo a la imaginación... guiño, los celos no faltaran y ya quiero torturar a nanoha hehe... hahahaha..., yeah a portarse mal de nuevo XD no da flojera gracias por el testamento :) , igual nos leemos en la próxima :)

nos vemos en el cap 10 XD


	11. Capítulo 10: El Lunes Más Largo Parte 3

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Capitulo nuevo!

Fate: yeah!

Perdonen por la tardanza y posibles errores

disfruten de la lectura, pon

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Lunes Más Largo Parte 3**

El verdadero culpable que estaba oculto en la identidad de zero era nada menos que yuuno scrya, ese hombre estaba delante de fate comenzando a levantarse después de que suzuka lo sacara a la fuerza de aquella extraña distorsión y comenzó a quitarse el polvo que había caído en su ropa de segunda mano, miro a fate y a suzuka con una mirada aburrida

-vaya… vaya, caí en la trampa

Yuno había estado oculto dentro de un campo conectado con en el que había creado, eso hacía pensar a cualquier experimentado que aquel tipo poseía una gran habilidad en el campo de la magia

-me encantaría seguir oculto a salvo en mi campo personal…. Pero no pensé que me sacarían a la fuerza…

Él se comenzó a acomodar los lentes haciendo que brillaran levemente

-ustedes a pesar de no conocerse…. Se comunicaron muy bien… ya que soy un veterano las alabare

Su voz parecía normal como cuando enseña en clases, pero en ella estaba oculta la soberbia del poderoso

-(en verdad es fuerte….. y solo usaba a zero como una marioneta… como una pequeña parte de su poder)

No había duda alguna, ante su actitud como también por su aura mágica de la cual emanaba una gran presión, fate ya se había dado cuenta que él estaba en un nivel parecido al de su hermana mayor, Alicia.

Fate tembló ante su presión, esa presión la hacía recordar el único momento en el que había hecho enfurecer a su hermana mayor

Cuando las dos eran todavía pequeñas fate había desobedecido a su madre y se había aventurado fuera de la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando, cuando su padre estaba más en casa siempre las llevaba junto con precia a aquella cabaña para distraerse, entrenar y cazar bestias peligrosas que estaban cercas de ahí

Su padre y precia habían colocado algunas barrearas poderosas alrededor para que ninguna bestia se acercara, dando un gran cirulo invisible alrededor de la cabaña y de sus alrededores

La pequeña fate fascinada por las historias de su padre y su victoria contra el rey demonio la hacían emocionarse y pensar en crecer de una vez para viajar por el mundo para atesorar aquellos recuerdos

Harta se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña mientras su padre se tomaba un baño, precia estaba ocupada preparando la comida y Alicia se encontraba ayudando a su madre en la cocían mientras se escuchaban sonidos como

"!espera Alicia, no pongas eso…!"

Sonidos extraños

"kyaaa"

Precia grito asustada mientras por el pequeño hueco de la puerta media abierta se apreciaba una luz y un extraño humo morado salía emanado mortalmente, fate tenía la cara azul mientras abría la puerta de la entrada

"¿c-como es posible… que la sopa se tornara morada?... esto….."

"mama, mama prueba, prueba"

-…..

Precia sin pesarlo dos veces tomo la cuchara, la coloco audazmente en el plato servido que desprendía un peculiar aroma mortal….. Como toda una campeona busco lentamente en el plato buscando algún alimento, la levanto y la coloco en su boca con una mirada decidida…. Era como si enfrentara la muerte en persona y al degustarlo levanto su pulgar a una Alicia feliz

Pero…..

Sonido de caer duro

-"!MAMAAAAA!"

El sonido final de alguien caer duramente al suelo, Alicia se preocupó y la comenzó a mover mientras algo de espuma salía de su boca

En ese tiempo fate lo sabía, su madre tenía una valentía admirable dispuesta a enfrentar tales peligros clasificación SSS, una madre admirable

Cuando escucho que se había calmado el alboroto ya estaba en el límite de la barrera, mirando el otro lado con curiosidad y pasión

-si salgo… ¿podre ser como papa?

En ese tiempo era demasiado ingenua, no sabía lo peligros que era el exterior, cuando camino en una distancia considerable fuera de la barrera entre arbustos y maleza

Fate se había perdido

No encontraba el camino de regreso, eso la asusto y emociono al mismo tiempo, se emocionó debido a al ambiente que emanaba la desesperación de no encontrar el camino correcto

Cuando encontró un hermosa cascada había quedado maravillada por la vista que deba, una sensación de tranquilidad y de relajación era lo que sentía al verlo ante sus ojos

Solo que no sabía que en ese lugar se encontraba una criatura que la asechaba debajo del agua, la miraba sin apartar la vista, era una gran presa para devorar, incluso esa criatura llego a pensar que tal vez sabría deliciosa en su boca, incluso comenzó a saborear un poco su boca esperando el momento de tenerla en su paladar

Esa criatura comenzó a seguirla hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar por sorpresa

-…

Fate camino a la orilla para intentar beber un poco debido a que la sed la estaba molestando, en el momento de acercarse y beber miro su reflejo por un momento y sonrió feliz ante la emoción que sentía, pero esa emoción se esfumo al ver como el agua enfrente de ella comenzaba a moverse un poco… revelando una cara que no era la de ella

-…¿eh?

Esa cara poseía una mirada aterradora y una gran boca llena de afilados dientes, el tiempo para fate se había detenido, era la primera vez que algo la sorprendía y asustaba a tal grado que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr de ese lugar

La criatura disfruto de su reacción y decidió jugar un poco con ella antes de comérsela viva

Esa criatura poseía escamas verdes, unos ojos color rojo sangre con una pupila rasgada, poseía branquias que le ayudaban a respirar debajo del agua y unas patas delanteras e inhumanas que le servían de manos, en pocas palabras era un monstruo difícil de describir del tamaño de un adulto promedio, ese ser salio del agua de una manera tranquila mientras fate corría todo lo que podía

-¡ah!

De un momento a otro fate sintió un jalón por su espalda, al voltear a ver lo que pasaba noto una extraña cosa pegajosa algo rosada pegada en su ropa, lo que parecía ser la punta se movió un poco y comenzó a jalar con una fuerza monstruosa que la hizo caer de espaldas y fue arrastrada con brusquedad

Noto que había vuelto a la cascada y esa cosa estaba parada, lo que parecía ser la lengua de ese monstruo era lo que tenía pegada en su espalda, al ver como la jalaba en su dirección la asusto demasiado y como un toque más…. esa cosa movió un poco su boca

-hembras, hembras…. Saben…. Delicioso

Su voz era poco entendible debido a lo gruesa que era y daban un toque aterrador, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de fate como si traicionaran su determinación aventurera

-(¿esa…. Cosa me….. Comerá?)

Cada vez estaba más cerca…..

-(no quiero)

Los ojos de aquel monstruo eran cada vez más hambrientos a cada momento en el que se acercaba

-(apenas empiezo, no quiero….)

En ese momento la mano del monstruo se comenzó a acercar, fate cerro sus ojos mientras llamaba a su padre y madre…. Y sobre todo

-(ali-nee)

-¡ghua!

El monstruo grito de dolor, ya no sentía que era jalada ni tampoco la pegajosa lengua en su espalda, abrió los ojos y noto como ese ser caminaba unos pasos atrás mientras se tocaba la mano que ahora ya no tenia, salía sangre color verde claro de donde se supone estaría su mano

Noto unas pisadas a su lado derecho y ahí estaba, su hermana mayor con una mini espada color dorado, era la primera vez que fate la veía con aquella arma, lo que significaba que Alicia ya había despertado y dominado algo de su magia

Solo había una forma de describirla al ver el aura dorada de la espada

Poder sagrado

El poder concedido por los dioses, algo que puede erradicar el mal con tan solo un corte, un poder digno de un héroe

-…. Ah….. Hembra…. Dolor…. Mano….

Esa cosa dio otro paso atrás ante el miedo del aura, miro levemente por su espalda y vio la horilla

Planeaba escapar

Pero Alicia no lo permitiría, desde esa distancia levanto su espada en un fuerte movimiento y un poder dorado se dirigió contra el monstruo destrozando la tierra que se encontraba en su camino

La criatura sin poder hacer nada fue cortada a la mitad, comenzó a desintegrase debido a ese poder sagrado y desapareció de la vista de las dos

-ali-ne grac…

Fate al sentirse a salvo trato de darle las gracias a su hermana mayor, pero se detuvo al ver cómo la mano que sostenía la espada sagrada desconocida temblaba fuertemente y el aura de la espada cubrió a Alicia por completo haciendo que los pájaros y animales salvajes se escondieran por el miedo que sentían

Alicia volteo a verla lentamente

-….

Fate vio por primera vez una mirada llena de ira en el hermoso rostro de Alicia, el aura amplificaba el efecto de su mirada molesta

-por que….

Fue un susurro leve pero audible

-¿Por qué te saliste de la cabaña? Mama, papa y yo estábamos preocupados…

A pesar de sonar tranquila se notaba que se estaba controlando con habilidad, los temblores de ira que estaba teniendo en esos momentos eran entendibles, se había salido sin permiso y casi moría. Fate bajo la cabeza y trato de hablar entre lágrimas

-l-lo siento ali-ne… no, lo volveré a hacer… waaaaaa

Y como si dejara soltar todo fate cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba ante el miedo que sintió, Alicia al verla llorar cerró los ojos y se acercó a la temblorosa fate, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cercas la abrazo con cariño y le hablo con amor

-ya paso todo fate… onee-chan está contigo…. Hare desaparecer a todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño…

Fate correspondió su abrazo con llanto y mocos, Alicia se sintió madura en ese momento y unas cuantas lágrimas también salieron de sus ojos

-deja de llorar fate…. harás que onee-chan también llore…. También tenía miedo…. Fate….

Las dos gemelas lloraron en ese lugar hasta que sus padres las encontraron…

Era un recuerdo amargo para fate, el sentimiento de terror que tuvo al ver a su hermana mayor con aquella mirada, era como si algo hubiera despertado muy dentro de su hermana… algo extraño que no lograba comprender… ahora algo de la misma magnitud estaba en frente de ella, alguien con un mirada igual pero diferente a la vez… una mirada hostil, como si estuviera mirando un insecto en el camino

-[oye, testarossa-san… ¿estás bien?]

La voz de suzuka mediante la telepatía la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-[s-si, estoy bien]

Respondió algo apenada

-[estoy se complicó bastante…. Ese profesor es un veterano…. Creo que también lo sentiste testarossa-san… su aura da un increíble peso…. Es como si estuviera ante un héroe]

-[¿héroe?]

Ante esa palabra fate no pudo evitar preguntar

-[es curioso que la hija del héroe pregunto por eso…. Su padre posee ese título debido a su talento de controlar el poder sagrado…. Pero, si logras alcanzar el pináculo de la magia o salvas a las personas de una terrible amenaza te darían también el título… ese es otro posible camino, por ejemplo los camaradas de tu padre también llegaron a ese título sin la necesidad del poder sagrado]

Fate se dio cuenta que suzuka ya sabía que era la hija del héroe, pero lo dejo pasar y noto que suzuka señalo al yunno con la mirada

-[ese tipo podría estar llegando a ese título]

Eso era seguro al sentir y comparar a su hermana con el tipo enfrente

Solo había algo que yunno no sabía… era que fate había entrenado desde pequeña para igualar a su hermana mayor, en el momento en el que peleo contra el demonio de guerra alterado, y el matar al primer zero que vio no había mostrado su verdadera fuerza

-veo que no planean hacer nada…. Entonces comencemos…

Yunno noto que no harían nada asique decidió hacer su movimiento, levanto su mano derecha y un circulo verde fue invocado enfrente

-"Atadura"

Del círculo mágico varias cadenas verdes salieron a toda prisa, eran rápidas cuatro ataron a fate y dos a suzuka, pero con tan solo un movimiento las dos las rompieron asiendo que yuno sonriera un poco

-oh… lo que se esperaba de las dos… tendré que reforzar las cadenas un poco… pero antes…

Yuno se acomodó de nuevo las gafas mientras sonreía

-que les parece esto…..

Una especie de arco color verde salió de su mano derecha como si se tratara de energía pura, y de la izquierda una flecha de energía mágica, la coloco en el arco. Bajo su mano izquierda y la dejo sin tocar la flecha solo apunto el arco, eso las confundió ya que no estaba usando el arco como se debía… pero ese sería un gran error para las dos

-¿eh?

Fate de pronto sintió que algo de viento pasó por su mejilla derecha, yuno hablo en un tono aburrido y juguetón

-oh… lastima…, falle… tu tiro fate testarossa…..

Sintió algo mojado en su mejilla derecha, la toco y algo rojizo apareció en sus dedos… era sangre

-gh…..esto…

De pronto escucho a suzuka quejarse mientras caía de rodillas, al mirarla vio que se sujetaba el estómago con algo de fuerza, su estómago estaba manchando de rojo su uniforme y atrás de ella estaba una flecha de magia pura, la había atravesado

Suzuka se confundió, había cubierto su cuerpo de sombra, no debería de haberle hecho algún tipo de daño a menos que…

-cuando te corte con mi muñeco analice un poco tu magia… solo coloque una variación de poder sagrado que desarrolle artificialmente en la flecha mágica que perforo tu estomago…. ¿Qué tal? ¿duele? Vamos dímelo necesito la opinión de un demonio para mejorarlo…

Yuno rio como si se estuviera divirtiendo desde el fondo de su corazón al ver la exprecion de dolor agudo que suzuka estaba experimentando en su estómago, era como si algo la quemara por dentro mientras se empezaba a propagar como si se tratara de un veneno mortal

Su rostro distorsionado en dolor era un gran ejemplo que la magia sagrada era muy efectiva en demonios

-¡suzuka!

Arisa corrió y cuando se acercó trato de curar el estómago de suzuka mediante magia curativa, fate estaba atónita, fue incapaz de ver la flecha, ni siquiera suzuka la había visto

-esta vez no fallare…

Yuno sin perder tiempo movió levemente la mano que sostenía el arco de magia, en ese instante fate sintió un horrible escalofrió en su espalda, se movió un poco y parte de su ropa quedo rasgada por la flecha que paso de nuevo sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido

-…

Al ver como la flecha había fallado yuno sonrió un poco

-vaya… ni siquiera la sentiste pero la esquivaste…. ¿será acaso suerte? Hmm

-(este tipo es un grave problema)

Fate levanto su mano dominante y de ella salió bardiche dispuesto a pelear, se preparó y espero el movimiento de yuno mediante una mirada afilada

-(En este momento debo dar uso a toda la experiencia que e tendió al entrenar con mi hermana)

fate cerró los ojos

-(recuerda como mordías el polvo ante su aterradora velocidad)

Sujeto a bardiche con firmeza

-¿acaso ya te rendiste? Bueno no te culpo estoy en una liga diferente que ustedes dos… ni siquiera he peleado en serio queridas ratas de laboratorio…

Fate ignoro a cara de hurón, y siguió concentrándose

Recordando el momento en el que Alicia movía su espada a una velocidad divina y le quitaba a bardiche de las manos con un ligero estoque, el momento en el que jugaban a las escondidas cuando eran niñas, a las atrapadas, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en cada recuerdo ella mordía el polvo de manera abrumadora

Alicia era una prodigio en todo…. Un genio…..

 **[Un monstruo humano]**

Claro, en la cocina era otra historia

Entrenar y tratar de estar a su altura era una completa locura para alguien como ella que no había nacido con un talento tan alto como el de ella, pero la razón por la que ahora es reconocida por su padre, su madre y por supuesto por su querida hermana mayor, era debido a que había entrenado con toda su alma, tanto física y como mentalmente para estar a cinco escalones de su hermana

Aun si en su mente le faltaban cinco escalones, eran unos escalones demasiado enormes

-¡muere, fate testarossa!

Yuno disparo

Fate no se movió

Las flechas se movían a una velocidad parecida a la de la luz, pero la razón por la que no hacían sonido se debía a que yuno las había recubierto con magia silenciosa, la flecha esta vez no se dirigía a su mejilla por error o a su abdomen… esta vez se dirigía a su cabeza con una precisión al 99%

-"fate… pronto me superaras…. Eso te lo aseguro mi querida hermanita"

Ante esas hermosas palabras que su hermana mayor le había dicho entre un sonrojo maternal…

-¿que?

Fate con los ojos cerrados movió ligeramente su cabeza a un lado y la flecha pasó sin tocarla, yuno no lo podía creer, esa flecha debería de haberla tocado

Pensó

-(¿fue suerte otra vez?)

Ante ese pensamiento probo con dos disparos, llevando al mismo resultado

-¿como…? tiene los ojos cerrados

Se le escapo un ligero susurro, algo que escucho fate

-es simple

Dijo mientras abría los ojos

-ya memorice la velocidad de tus flechas

-¿que?

Para fate la velocidad de las flechas era ligeramente inferior a la velocidad de su hermana, al haber entrenado con ella le ayudo a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de velocidad, ella ya estaba en las puertas del mundo en el que estaba Alicia

-ja imposible, nadie puede esquivar mis flechas a aparte de esa persona….. tu…..

Yuno trato de seguir parloteando, en el momento en el que levanto de nuevo su arco abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, veía muy cercas un color amarillo… el aura de fate, antes de darse cuenta ella se había movido a una velocidad extraña

El filo de su guadaña estaba tan cercas que podía sentir la energía mágica en su cara y en cámara lenta vio como el filo se acercaba peligrosamente

-maldición…

Apretando sus dientes yuno se agacho con agilidad y trato a disparar a quemarropa, solo que en ese momento una enorme sombra salía del piso en el que fate estaba parada, él no lo pensó dos veces y en vez de atacar se movió hacia atrás, justo en ese momento varias cuchillas de sombras salieron a cierta distancia de la sombra de fate para tratar de atravesar a yuno

-he… nada mal demonio…

Al alejarse mientras disparaba una flecha que hizo que fate retrocediera, alago a suzuka, en el momento en el que la miro vio como aún se tocaba el estómago con gran dolor

-…

Yuno sonrió para sí, era debido a que había el diseñado la magia sagrada para que fuera difícil de tratar con magia

-¿eh?

En ese momento recordó que la otra rubia que había aparecido y la que estaba tratando inútilmente al demonio ya no estaba, miro a ambos lados pero no la encontraba

-una oportunidad toma…

Fate levanto su guadaña y aumento su poder mágico en el filo creando en consecuencia una increíble cantidad de rayos amarillos en el mismo, era una vista asombrosa al ver como los rayos pegaban en el suelo

-¡PLASMA SABER!

Movió su guadaña con fuerza y una forma de media luna salió girando con potencia y velocidad, mientras los relámpagos seguían pegando en el suelo, ese ataque yuno lo evaluó con un buen ojo

El plasma estaba diseñado para cortar, mientras los relámpagos que salían estaban diseñados para paralizar y dañar en el momento de esquivar el ataque

-interesante…

Murmuro, decidió escoger la segunda opción… esquivar

El brinco lo más alto que podía para evitar el corte

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Como él esperaba los relámpagos le pegaron duro, sintió como el daño le recorría por todo su cuerpo, al sentir que la energía se disipaba sonrió feliz, completamente complacido

Era como si estuviera ante Alicia testarossa, llego incluso a pensar "lo que se esperaba de su gemela"

-nada mal…. Testa…

Pero cuando trato de alagarla sintió una fuerte presencia en su espalda, esa presencia estaba cargada de una gran hostilidad…. Sería más apropiado decir que estaba cargada de una incontenible sed de sangre que incluso fate sintió temblar su cuerpo

La persona detrás de yuno[zero] era nada menos que arisa, ella tenía su brazo derecho levantado a la altura de su barbilla y su mano estaba extendida como si fuera una afilada espada

-(¿en que… momento… apareció?)

Yuno sudo fríamente y giro su cabeza lentamente, él no había captado su presencia hasta que ella misma dejara escapar su sed de sangre, yuno había investigado a cada alumno sobresaliente antes de transferirse a la academia… sobre todo los de su clase

En su investigación solo sobresalían…. Alicia testarossa, fate testarossa, arf, hayate yagami y sobre todo el demonio blanco nanoha takamachi

La información que poseía de arisa banings era perfecta y sin ningún error, ella solo era una humana con un nivel de poder mágico medio, su control para encantamientos era pésimo, ella solo destacaba en fuerza pura y en magia de primeros auxilios

En otras palabras era casi una humana sin poder mágico, pero ahora esa información se desmoronaba completamente, él no tenía ni idea de en qué momento se había ocultado o cómo es posible que ella sea capaz de expulsar una sed de sangre tan hostil

Ella movió levemente su mano y un cirulo mágico color naranja apareció en frente de su mano, en las puntas de sus dedos

Yuno abrió sus ojos mientras el pánico lo empezó a carcomer, no tenía ni idea de por qué temblaba ante ella

¿Será acaso esa sed de sangre? o ¿tal vez la mirada asesina con la que la estaba viendo?

Él era un veterano y su cuerpo le decía que ella era alguien muy peligroso, antes de hacer algo…..

La imagen de su felicidad al estudiar con sus gafas especiales a nanoha cuando había llegado al salón de clases era emocionante

Tener en frente al control remoto que podía controlar a todos los demonios estaba a su alcance, el poder de comandar todo ese poder militar y conquistarlo todo

Estaba a su….

-¡desaparece sabandija!

La voz de arisa fue tan fría que fate y suzuka pusieron la cara azul y del círculo mágico una potente y pequeña ráfaga de poder mágico con forma de cuchilla salió disparada de su mano, atravesó a yuno sin piedad haciendo que el gritara en agonía y de la mano izquierda de arisa un mini círculo mágico apareció de su mano

Acto seguido una increíble llamarada salió de ese pequeño círculo, esa llamada cubrió a yuno mientras sus gritos se volvían más agudos y atroces… él estaba siendo quemado vivo

El fuego se volvió más grande que arisa se encontraba parada mientras el fuego hacia resaltar sus ojos, comenzó a correr en dirección de suzuka ignorando al hurón quemado que estaba bañándose en llamas ardientes

-¡suzuka…!

Arisa la llamo preocupada al notar como se levantaba con dificultad y caí de nuevo al piso debido al dolor del poder sagrado, fate hizo lo mismo que arisa y se dirigió hacia nanoha

-nanoha… digo, takamachi-san!

La llamo con felicidad pero ella no respondió a su llamado, seguía atada a las sombras de suzuka, fate al acercarse más noto que su mirada seguía vacía

-¿q-que? Porque sigue….

-ah… lo olvide

Ante la pregunta llena de pánico de fate, arisa se acercó a ella llevando a suzuka con cuidad mientras se ayuda de su hombro

-testarossa-san el hechizo sigue activo por… esto

Arisa con su mano libre saco de un bolsillo la muñeca que yuno poseía, al ver el parecido de la muñeca hacia su amada, solo expreso repugnancia hacia el huron… por lo que arisa le explicó con simpleza era que había sacado el muñeco de los bolsillos de yuno mientras estaba distraído con fate

-es debido a que el hechizo del muñeco sigue activo… solo hay que romper el hechizo….. ¿Pero, estas segura testarossa-san?

Arisa sonrió como un gato, mientras suzuka aun con dolor sonrió con dificultad ante las palabras de arisa, pero le daba curiosidad sobre la reacción de nanoha cuando se enterara

-si quieres takamachi-san haría cualquier cosa por ti… con esto…. Jeje por ejemplo….

Arisa cerró los ojos emocionada y los abrió con fuerza haciendo que fate tragara saliva con dificultad mientras un sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro

-¡podrías pedirle que se disfrace de sirvienta, enfermera, ponerle orejas de gato, alas de ángel y sobre todo….. Podrías…. Fhumam…!

Suzuka ya no lo soporto y le tapó la boca aduras penas mientras se sonrojaba

-por favor ignora a esta pervertida…

Fate estaba en trance ante las palabras de arisa e imagino….

-"fate-sama ya es hora de despertar… se le hará tarde"

A una nanoha sirvienta….

-"al parecer tienes fiebre, eso es un problema… déjame en-car-gar-me"

A una sensual enfermera lista para ayudarla a "recuperarse"…

-nyaa~

A una nanoha moviendo su mano como una adorable gatita y haciendo ese curioso sonido

-"has sido una humana pecaminosa, te guiare al camino del bien y la rectitud"

A una nanoha angelical

-"ara… fate… espera….. ah…. todavía es muy temprano para esto…."

Y a una nanoha…..

-¡¿testarossa-san se encuentra bien?!

-¿eh?

Fate no lo había notado pero su nariz comenzó a sangrar y tan pronto se dio cuenta se limpió la sangre, suzuka suspiro al ver ese lado de fate y en su mente le coloco un letrero que decía "mantener vigilada por el bien de nanoha-sama" por otro lado arisa empezó a reír al verla de esa forma y decidió agregar algo mas

-bueno… si hicieras eso no tendrías la aprobación de sus padres cuando le pidas matrimo…..

Crack

El sonido de un hechizo romperse se escuchó, era claro que hechizo había sido roto

Al escuchar esa palabras fate lo destruyo sin siquiera dudar, y comenzó a regañara a su mente pecaminosa…. Casi cedía a sus deseos viles, después de que el asunto de zero terminara decidió entrenar con la meditación para apartar tales pensamientos

La luz de los ojos de nanoha comenzó a volver a sus ojos azules como el cielo y lo primero que vieron fue a una fate sonrojada sonriendo

-¿te encuentras bien… takamachi-san?

-…..

Nanoha miro a fate, a la herida suzuka y a la rubia que estaba ayudando a suzuka, miro el fuego más adelante y vio una mano moverse lentamente en esa infernal llama… pudo intuir lo que sucedía… solo había algo que la molestaba, ella estaba enfrente de zero y después todo se puso oscuro

-si….. Estoy bien ¿pero que me sucedió?

Su pregunta parecía casi un susurro, se tocó su cabeza debido a que le dolía un poco

-sobre eso….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En el momento en el que fate trato de explicarle lo sucedido, un enorme grito rugió con ira y dolor, el fuego se disipo como si nunca hubiera existido, algo que hizo que arisa se sorprendiera ya que ese fuego era especial

-esto….. Lo….. Pagaran…

De las pocas cenizas en donde estaba la llama se encontraba alguien parándose con dificultad y dolor, su cuerpo estaba quemado completamente, su rostro ya no era reconocible, solo había algo que seguía con piel sana…. Eran sus orejas, no eran orejas humanas

-eso…

Fate y las presentes se sorprendieron…. Esas orejas le pertenecían a solo una raza

-¿es un elfo?

Los elfos son una raza que posee una gran vitalidad, son seres que destacan con magia natural y espiritual, pero también son muy arrogantes y ven a las demás razas como inferiores, cuando el rey demonio ataco ellos fueron los únicos que no hicieron nada y solo esperaron cual sería el resultado, no, más bien ellos solo esperaban que el rey demonio se decidiera de las demás razas para poseer sus territorios en un futuro

Es la única raza con una mala reputación

-como se atreven a hacerme esto…. A MI UN NOBLE… Mocosas…. LASSS MATAREE…..!

Sus gritos parecían los de un lunático, miro a arisa a fate y a suzuka con gran ira, mientras que a nanoha la miraba con gran anhelo

-PORQUE!... POR QUE SE METEN EN MI CAMINO…..! SI LOGRO CONTROLARLA MI NACION TENDRIA UNA INCREIBLE FUERZA MILITAR!

Aun desfigurado por las quemaduras parecía que aun quería pelear debido a que también había creado otro arco en su otra mano, fate solo lo ignoro y miro a las demás

-hay que terminar con esto…

Con solo ese susurro hizo que cada una se preparara, yuno apunto sus dos manos y… algo que no esperaban sucedió, una increíble cantidad de flechas de magia salieron disparadas de esos dos arcos, nanoha creo un escudo de magia para proteger a las demás

Las primeras flechas chocaron con fuerza en el escudo, pero las que venían detrás se movieron con mente propia y rodearon el escudo para atacar por los lados

-no me subestimes!

Nanoha expandió el escudo hasta volverlo esférico haciendo que las flechas chocaran, pero fate noto que algo andaba mal al ver como nanoha fruncía el ceño, el escudo comenzó a agrietarse

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Las risas de yuno solo le quitaban la paciencia a nanoha, miro a su espalda para ver a fate

-oye garrapata, calla a ese imbécil… te daré una oportunidad

-entiendo

Mientras las flechas seguían atacando al escudo, nanoha creo un círculo mágico a sus pies y el escudo mágico comenzó a brillar en rosado mientras expulsaba una increíble cantidad de energía mágica, esa luz cegó a yuno momentáneamente y detuvo sus disparos

-que rayos…

Cuando ya no sintió la molesta luz en su cara, abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue….

-¿eh?

El plasma samber de fate en frente de él, una increíble llamarada de su lado derecho y de su lado izquierdo unas afiladas cuchillas de hielo aproximándose mortalmente, y cada golpe lo golpeo con fuerza creando una enorme explosión

-….

El humo se disipo y el seguía de pie mientras peleaba por no cerrar sus ojos para no quedar inconsciente, miro al frente y abrió ampliamente sus ojos, ahora lo que tenía enfrente

-me trataste de usar…. ¿no es así?

Era un furioso demonio que se encontraba temblando de la ira, pudo recordar vagamente el como la controlaba, nanoha tomo el brazo derecho quemado de yuno y con un fuerte movimiento

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Se lo arranco sin ninguna dificultad, fate miro fría y vacíamente a yuno con el pensamiento de "se lo merece" suzuka que vio su reacción solo la miro con seriedad

Yuno cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro en donde debería de estar su brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos miro a nanoha y dijo entre llanto

-eespera…., no sabes lo que estas haciendo…. Si me matas ella se enojara "sonríe entre lágrimas casi un maniaco" esa mujer me cuida la espalda…. Soy intocable….. Es un auténtico monstruo que te matara

-que me importa

Nanoha levanto su mano derecha y cambio debido a que había abierto un poco su sello, ahora parecían garras completamente negras que daban un ambiente maligno, algo que fate y arisa sintieron en sus pieles, apunto su mano en dirección a yuno y un brillo rojizo apareció, era una esfera con energía negativa

-espera!... AHHHHHH! SALVAME ALI…..!

La energía negativa cubrió a yuno completamente mientras no terminaba de hablar, su presencia comenzó a perderse y comenzó a desaparecer en esa terrorífica y condensada energía negativa, pero hubo algo que capto fate, antes de desaparecer yuno disparo algo en pánico mientras pensaba "si no serás mía no serás de nadie"

-esto es malo

La flecha se había movido a una velocidad diferente que las demás, esa flecha busco el punto ciego de nanoha y comenzó a acercarse por su espalda

-¿eh?

De pronto nanoha escucho un sonido

El sonido de carne siendo atravesada, mientras en su campo de visión sangre fresca salía al aire, nanoha sabía que no era su sangre ya que no sintió dolor y al mirar fijamente veía cabellos dorados caer al suelo

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente

-…..¿garrapata?

La que había recibido el impacto de la flecha había sido fate, ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras la flecha mágica estaba clavada en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados que se movían por dolor hicieron que nanoha sintiera un escalofrió especial en su espalda

-garrapata….

Al llamarla sutilmente no reacciono y en ese momento…. Algo que suzuka nunca pensó volver a ver sucedía

-nanoha-sama….

Una gota cayó al suelo

Nanoha estaba derramando algunas lágrimas de su ojos y se acercó a fate para tratarla de inmediato con su magia entre pánico

-oye garrapata despierta!... fate despierta!

 **Enfermería**

Después de que yuno fuera erradicado por completo hasta no dejar ningún rastro, el campo había desaparecido, ellas se dieron cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo y de inmediato llevaron a fate hacia la enfermería o para ser más exacto hacia la doctora shamal-sensei, la herida de fate había sido tratada lo mejor posible por nanoha y arisa, pero aún era preocupante ya que la flecha la había atravesado muy profundamente y la herida no se cerraba y ni siquiera paraba de sangrar…

-ya casi llegamos aguanta, fate…

La que la cargaba entre sus brazos era nanoha con una expresión preocupada mientras corría, solo que lo que llamo la atención de arisa y suzuka era que nanoha llamaba a fate por su nombre, antes de darse cuenta estaba cercas de la entrada y miraban a una mujer con bata blanca saliendo/cerrando la puerta de la enfermería, cuando noto pasos acelerados miro en esa dirección notando que se trataban de varias alumnas algo apuradas

-¿Qué están haciendo tan tarde? ¿ara…?

Cuando pregunto noto a una joven rubia que reconocía completamente estaba siendo cargada por el demonio blanco nanoha takamachi y lo que llamo más su atención era el pecho de fate que estaba bañado en sangre

-¿qué sucedió?

-se lo explicaremos luego shamal-sensei por favor trate a fate

Apurada abrió las puertas para que pasaran, nanoha entro rápidamente y se dirigió a una de las camas más cercanas, la recostó con cuidado y se alejó para que shamal la revisara

-está herida…

La doctora shamal al darce cuenta que no era una herida normal la examino mediante un círculo extraño y especial que ella misma había creado mediante sus años de investigación

El círculo mágico estaba hecho para que pudiera evaluar el cuerpo del paciente en un cien por ciento, podría analizar y encontrar cualquier anomalía mágica o enfermedad

-ya veo…. chicas no se preocupen, es solo una maldición barata que no fue bien hecha en el momento de la activación…. Será más preciso decir que el atacante tenía mucha prisa y debido a eso cometió muchos errores

Las tres suspiraron aliviadas y shamal se le quedo viendo a una nanoha aliviada entre leves lágrimas

-(hmm…. Es la primera vez que veo a nanoha-chan poner esa expresión y mirada…. Siempre poseía una mirada llena de desprecio hacia los demás cuando la veía en sus duelos…. Qué alivio)

Shamal se sintió tranquila al saber que nanoha si poseía algo de sentimientos, cuando la veía pelear en los duelos que le daban, se había preocupado por ella que algunas veces la llamaba para charlar con ella, después de un rato shamal disipo la maldición y uso magia sanadora para tratar su herida, la herida se cerró sin ningún problema solo que noto que nanoha aferraba las manos de fate con fuerza al verla no despertar

-nanoha-chan… fate despertara cuando recupere fuerzas… no te preocupes, está bien

-¿eh?... ah….. Si

Su respuesta estaba llena de un sonrojo notorio

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, fate comenzó a abrir sus ojos… levantó un poco su cuerpo y miro rápidamente en su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en la enfermería… miro su pecho y la herida que debería de estar en ese lugar no se encontraba, suspiro aliviada

-….zzz…..zzzz…

El sonido de respiración la escucho en su lado derecho, la persona que estaba sentada en una silla era nanoha

-K-K-Kawaii

Y fue lo que dijo al verla dormir tranquilamente, era igual cuando ella estaba recostada e inconsciente el primer ataque de zero, cuando la vio dormir casi fue hipnotizada por su belleza que por poco se acercaba a su rostro, para estar más cercas de sus labios

Esa vez casi pierde la cabeza

-hmm…. Debería dejarla dormir un poco…. Al parecer la hice preocuparse tendré que disculparme cuando despierte

-….

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, no noto que nanoha ya había despertó, sus ojos se encontraron y nanoha oculto sus ojos entre su flequillo

-….

-takamachi-san despertas…

Fate fue interrumpida por un fuerte tacleo que la recostó en la cama, sintió dolor en donde estaba la herida pero lo soporto debido al aroma que desprendía del cabello de nanoha y sobre todo porque nanoha la abrazaba con fuerza….. Podía sentir sus pechos

-eto…. Takamachi-san….. Me duelo un poco "se sonrojo debido a la sensación"

-tonta….

Susurro

Rápidamente nanoha movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda sin cesar y contesto con gran velocidad entre lágrimas y golpeteos en el pecho de fate

-tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿porque me cubriste? Podía arreglármelas sola… no debiste interferir…. Yo…. Te odio…., tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta

Fate sonrió de felicidad desde el fondo de su corazón al verla con bien y debido a lo adorable que estaba nanoha, parecía el berrinche de una niña pequeña

-pero todo salió bien….

Ante la voz de fate que no pasaba nada, nanoha se separó del pecho de fate y la miro con enojo

-¿bien? ¿Llamas a tu herida bien? y ¿si hubiera sido grave y morías? ¡Preocúpate por tu cuerpo tonta, me hiciste preocupar maldita garrapata asume la responsabilidad!

-la asumo!

-e-eh…..

Al escuchar la respuesta llena de determinación de fate, nanoha se sonrojo un poco

Fate para aclararle algo a nanoha cerró sus ojos, con determinación, vergüenza y algunas lágrimas la miro a los ojos

-n-nanoha….. Yo me decidí en convertirme en tu escudo y fuerza ¿recuerdas?... No quería verte herida de nuevo…. Y-yo no lo soportaría… es por eso que… ahora…

Ella ahora entendía el calibre de las personas que estaban detrás de nanoha y decidió seguir a su corazón… protegerla a como dé lugar no importa en "donde estuviera", La mirada de fate cambio como si algo ya había quedado claro en su mente

Aparto a nanoha y se levantó de la cama ignorando la preocupación de nanoha

Ahora debía de hacerlo como se debía y la miro fijamente… aunque sabía que su hermana mayor no le agradaría la idea de lo que estaba por decir… puso una rodilla al suelo y se inclinó ante nanoha

-yo fate testarossa…. Te amo y Juro por mi nombre y apellido que seré tu espada y escudo…. En donde sea… incluso si es en el fin de los tiempos

Levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

-Reina demonio nanoha takamachi por favor acepta mi lealtad… te prometo que te protegeré el resto de mi vida

-…

Por otro lado nanoha quedo completamente impactada, no supo que decir….

-yo….

Recordó el momento en el que fate fue lastima…. Trato de calmarse mientras miraba a una fate que esperaba su respuesta

-"nanoha… recuerda que siempre debes de mantener la calma en todo momento"

Fue lo que pensó para tranquilizarse y dijo su respuesta….

 **Lugar desconocido, Iglesia**

Una joven doncella de entre 17 años de edad se había levantado de su cama de una manera abrupta y salió de ella yendo a vestirse lo más rápido posible, en medio camino se apreciaban alas blancas puras en su espalda y un cabello rubio como si fuera el mismo oro purificado, ella era un ángel

Se colocó su ropa militar del cielo de alto rango que consistía de un color blanco entre líneas doradas en los bordes y miro con preocupación el cielo azul cubierto de nubes puras

-el mundo humano es maravilloso….

Y los entrecerró con cierta tristeza, ella había visto algo en un sueño confuso que había tenido mientras dormía…

Fuego, sangre y varias sombras enfrente de una más grande que veía todo con diversión y desprecio, no era del todo claro… pero poseía alas parecidas a los murciélagos que se reía de la vida misma

Si fuera un sueño o pesadilla lo tomaría como algo al azar que su mente le mostro, pero ese no era el caso… ella poseía un don que le fue concedido por los dioses

-hmm

Mientras salía de su apartamento aprecio a un soldado ángel custodiando la puerta de su habitación

-buenos días, como siempre trabajando duro

-buenos días carim-sama. Si, cualquier ángel trabajaría duro para protegerla… es un honor el poder hacerlo

-gracias por tu dedicación

La joven llamada carim sonrió puramente ante la determinación del ángel, causando que el guardia se sonrojara un poco

Carim Gracia es un ángel de alto rango que a pesar de su corta edad es considerada como un As en el cielo, pero no debido a un poder de ataque o por su defensa sino por su capacidad única

"el poder de predecir vagamente una fracción del futuro"

Aun si veía pequeñas partes insignificantes se le podía averiguar muchas cosas a esa pequeña pista, carim comenzó a recapacitar y centrarse en una de las sombras que había visto en esa calamidad junto con lo que parecía ser el líder

No podía ver sus ojos solo una leve sonrisa llena de vacío y amor, su cabello era largo entre dos coletas y un color rubio diferente al de ella… ese mar de fuego ocultaba su silueta de manera molesta

Carim comenzó a preocuparse que incluso comenzó a sudar debido a cierto parecido a alguien que conocía

-¿carim-sama…. Sucede algo?

-¿eh? Lo siento

La voz del guarida la hiso volver en la realidad y se disculpó un poco, el guardia noto que iba a decir algo más debido a su seriedad y presto atención

-quiero que llames a precia testarossa, necesito hablar de algo con ella

-entiendo iré rápidamente

El guardia se despido con un saludo y se dirigió a cierto lugar para contactarla, carim lo vio marchar con una sonrisa y después camino al exterior, al salir vio un hermoso paisaje

Un pequeño pueblo que estaba situado debajo de la montaña en donde estaba la iglesia el lugar en donde se estaba hospedando, era un paisaje hermoso

Pero como si algo pasara carim vio cómo se intercambiaba por un mar de fuego entre gritos de agonía en el pueblo y volvía rápidamente a esa vista hermosa, agarro su cabeza y solo pudo sonreír amargamente… le era difícil controlar su poder

-por favor dioses… que estas visiones estén equivocadas…

Comenzó a rezar con todo su corazón para que todo lo que veía fuera erróneo…. Solo había un problema

Ella…

Nunca se ha equivocado…

 **La extensa saga de la profecía... INICIA!**

* * *

hola lectores y lectoras, ainz presente XD

perdón por la demora... estuve pensando y pensando en como escribir el cap que me dio hype con cada parte que agregaba... espero les haya fascinado... aun que creo que la lealtad de fate fue muy rápida... bueno, es para lo que se viene XD

los que esperan tragedia eso ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina :3

no diré mas por que seria spoiler... solo diré... ¿que quiere hablar carim con precia? :3 ¿les gusto que carim fuera un ángel? :) con quien quieren el carimX¿? acepto ideas sobre el shipeo XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Pablo385:** los celos locos estarán cercas XD fate la pasara duro XD

 **Marisol:** espero te gustara como termino el hurón... aun que... ¿estará muerto? :3

 **NadaOriginal:** hahahaha ok, adelantando gracias saizouhhh-senpai por recomendarla XD, estoy de acuerdo a veces exageran con los cambios repentinos y los power ups locos que les dan a los pj en alguno fanfic (aun que son entretenidos y magníficos... en algunos casos) pero lo que se viene en el fic sera emocionante te lo aseguro, sobre la tragedia hmm me gusta ponerla después para que a los lectores les gusten los pj y después la tragedia... ya que si lo hiciera rápido lo sentirá como "esta sufriendo demasiado rápido" aun que la tragedia que planeo sera algo... bueno... interesante y especial :3 , voy a mejorar (y)

 **IVIT:** cap listo XD, ¿que me vaya bonito? ¿quien eres, que le hiciste a IVIT-san? hahaha XD

 **Sofia:** Listo XD espero te haya gustado el cap (y)


	12. Capitulo 11: Asesinato

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Capitulo nuevo!

Fate: yeah!

Perdonen por la tardanza y posibles errores

disfruten de la lectura, pon

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Asesinato**

 **Midchilda**

La noche era claramente oscura hasta el punto en el que casi no había nadie por las calles debido a la inseguridad… solo algunos adultos que confiaban en su fuerza y en el pueblo se paseaban en algunos bares y sobretodo pasándose con la bebida, pero entre las solitarias calles se encontraba un encapuchado desconocido girando su cuerpo en círculos cada tres pasos divertidamente mientras caminaba

-he… he…hehe

Su voz era femenina entre diversión infantil

-veamos~

La joven se detuvo en la calle y vio a dos hombres caminar torpemente sobre la banqueta de concreto, pero con una expresión satisfecha por pasar el rato con sus camaradas

-oh!, los humanos son valientes por estar tan tarde ante la maravillosa sabana de la oscuridad~

Ella no había podido aguantar el no poder hacer nada y se escabullo de su escondite para estirar las piernas sin siquiera decirles una palabra a sus compañeros y sobre todo a su capitán

-ah… lo siento capitán, pero quiero ver el mundo humano más de cerca con mis propios ojos~

Ella coloco sus manos juntas y las dirigió a su pecho como si estuviera rezando profundamente, cualquiera que la viera la llamaría devota a los dioses, los que la conocían sabían que se estaba burlando de los verdaderos creyentes

La joven continúo explorando infantilmente…. hasta que alguien la tomo del hombro y esa persona la giro con delicadeza, levanto la vista para ver a los ojos a la persona que la había hecho girar repentinamente

-jovencita ¿qué hace afuera tan tarde?

Era un hombre adulto que portaba un uniforme militar humano, era claramente un soldado que se la pasaba cuidando las calles

Permaneció callada mientras sonreía

-lo siento… me perdí

-¿te perdiste?

El soldado entrecerró sus ojos al verla tan tranquila, era claramente una mentira

-si

Y ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa, el soldado se entretuvo un rato con ella interrogándola para sacarle más información, pero solo recibía respuestas vagas como "mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar y me perdí" la forma tranquila con la que hablaba le decía que ella no estaba asustada al estar en un lugar que no conocía y más por los bandidos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad

El decidió ayudarla a buscar a sus supuestos padres yendo en local a local pero sin ningún éxito, cuando caminaban por las calles el noto que ella se detuvo a mirar un cierto callejón desolado

-oh papa mama! ¿Qué hacen en ese lugar?

Al mirar donde ella miraba se encontraban dos siluetas algo retiradas en el callejón, antes de que el soldado pudiera hablar ella comenzó a correr en ese dirección

-Oye espera! es peligro!

La comenzó a seguir sin quitarle la vista de encima pero con cada paso que daba sentía un ambiente pesado y más pesado, no sabía la razón. Pero algo andaba mal

-papa, mama

Cuando la alcanzo las personas que ella llamaba "papa y mama" solo eran dos hombres que la miraban extrañados, por lo visto estaban revisando un bolso de mujer y a un lado entre algunas bosas se encontraba una joven ensangrentada, lo habían atacado y robado

-q…

El soldado solo dijo confundido, mientras los ladrones levantaban sus espadas por la repentina aparición de una joven y el soldado, pero había algo que no habían notado cuando se comenzaban a preparar para un enfrentamiento entre la ley y los ladrones

La joven encapuchada sonreía ampliamente, su mirada debajo de la capucha era vacía y llena de algo diferente a la diversión… un éxtasis enfermo

-lo siento mucho capitán…. no puedo soportarlo~ después de todo este maravilloso humano me siguió felizmente a este callejón

Su voz fue un simple susurro que hacia entender que ella hablaba consigo misma, el soldado escucho y miro confundido su pequeña charla

Ella levanto sus manos como si estuviera esperando un abrazo amigable

-ah…. Humanos llenos maldad y un humano con sentido de justicia….. Estas tres combinaciones darán colores maravillosos a esta ciudad no colorida…. Sus existencias por fin serán de utilidad~

Y de pronto los tres humanos que ahora había prestado atención a la joven que expresaba lo que pensaba entre amabilidad y diversión absoluta, la miraban con expresiones asustadas… miedo en si…

No por su actitud demente

No porque sonreía extasiada

La razón por la que la miraban de esa manera se debía a que podían sentir la tremenda sed de sangre que ella había expulsado de su cuerpo. Era tan densa, tan toxica que no podían levantar un dedo de sus manos y pies, sus pieles se habían erizado por completo, era como si estuvieran parados ante un enorme depredador

Solo estaban parados congelados ante el terror silencioso mientras esperaban lo peor, como si se trataran de gallinas esperando la guillotina que les separaría sus cabezas ante el silencio de la noche….

Un destino que no se le podía desear a alguien….

El soldado solo vio ante sus ojos con impotencia… y recordando su cálida esposa e hermosos hijos

Un monstruo disfrazado de humano

 **Academia**

Fate se encontraba sonriendo felizmente por los pasillos de la academia mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases, se encontraban completamente feliz por lo sucedido en la enfermería que su sonrisa no sería borrada por nada en el mundo, algunos estudiantes de la academia que la veían pasar se preguntaban cosas como

"¿por qué otras vez esta tan feliz?"

Esa felicidad aumento al ver a los compañeros que fueron controlados sin ninguna consecuencia o herida en sus cuerpos por lo sucedido hace unos días atrás, solo había algo que la tranquilizaba y era que nadie recordaba lo sucedido, eso incluía a hayate y a arf

Al mirar en frente del pasillo comenzó a recordar…

Nanoha se encontraba pensativa mientras la miraba a los ojos entre un sonrojo curioso mientras se ocultaba su boca con su mano derecha, la bajo y escucho sus palabras

-muy bien…. aceptare tu lealtad fate testarossa, por favor c-conviértete en mi espada y escudo, sígueme en mi camino fielmente y yo te recompensare debidamente

Cuando fate la escucho agacho la cabeza mientras respondía "como ordene"

Solo que había algo que fate no paraba de pensar y eso era… la palabra "recompensare" ¿cómo la recomenzara? Cada vez que lo pensaba imágenes algo indecentes surgían en su cabeza…

-vaya, vaya mi pequeña sierva ha hecho un maravilloso trabajo…. debo recompensarte mi querida fate…

La nanoha de su cabeza estaba parada y ella sentada en un mueble cómodo, nanoha se sentó sobre ella y la comenzó a besar intensamente, cuando sus lenguas se separaron, dejaron un hilo de saliva mientras se rompía eróticamente debido a la distancia

La cara de fate de pronto se tornó roja que no tuvo alternativa que detenerse debido al sangrado nasal que tuvo, al limpiarse la prueba de su mente trato de calmarse mientras se tocaba con ambas manos su rostro, algunos que la veían se decían "¿qué le sucede?" por suerte fate logro evitar que se le escapara un grito parecido a un "kyaa"

Cuando llego a su destino entro a su salón de clases y se sentó en él, hayate y arf se comenzaron a acercar a ella con curiosidad

-fate ¿qué sucede? te vez demasiado feliz… que da miedo

-sí, sí

Las dos hablaban con curiosidad y preocupación

Fate las miro a las dos con una gran sonrisa y levanto su brazo derecho con entusiasmo victorioso

-me le declare a nanoha por segunda vez…

-estás loca…

-te falta un tornillo…

Como grandes amigas le dijeron eso con preocupación y también con el toque de "es un caso perdido ya hay que dejarla en paz" ellas no entendían por qué le seguía insistiendo… era completamente claro para ellas que nanoha la rechazaría…. Otra vez

-…

De pronto escucharon el sonido de un grito ahogado de un compañero del salón debido a algo, miraron y en la entrada se encontraba nanoha leyendo un libro de "biología", todos retrocedieron debido a que no querían que ella las mirara como si su mirada los maldijera

Bajo su libro, miro a fate y después…. Sucedió algo curioso

-fate-chan, buenos días

La llamo con una sonrisa sonrojada mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ella entre movimientos rápidos y lentos a la vez, todos se quedaron mudos ante la forma en la que actuaba, fate se levantó de su asiento torpemente con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro debido a como la llamaba… fue tan repentino

-b-buenos días n-nanoha

-¿cómo estas, te encuentras bien?

-s-sí, las heridas y cicatrices ya han desaparecido por completo… eso es gracias a shamal-sensei

Se sentía extraña ante la forma preocupada en la que nanoha la miraba, lo que fate sentía era felicidad y no entender que sucede, su actitud había dado un giro de 180 grados… Ayer seguía hablándole como siempre pero repentinamente ahora era amable

-ya veo…

Sonrió feliz ante la respuesta de la rubia, pero como si eso no fuera a acabar… noto algo nuevo en ella

-m… me preguntaba…. ¿qué aras en el receso….? Este….

Nanoha se encontraba algo nerviosa moviéndose lentamente… algo que para fate le parecía algo tierno, y noto que en su mano libre poseía un pañuelo rojizo en vuelto con dos bentos, ya podía intuir que es lo que le quería decir

-estoy libre nanoha

-¿EHH?

Arf y hayate quedaron en completo shock ante esa respuesta rápida, ellas la iban a invitar a comer con ellas

-ah y-ya veo

La expresión de nanoha era de alivio, se preparó y la miro a los ojos pero fallando en el intento

-este… me preguntaba…. T-te gustaría…..

Nanoha estaba completamente sonrojada y no la miraba a los ojos, fate sentía que su pulso cardiaco aumentaba cada vez que la veía actuar torpemente… era como un pequeño gatito blanco que no sabía decidirse qué camino tomar

-(m-moriré, están linda)

-te gustaría, c-c-comer conmigo en la azotea

-por supuesto nanoha

La expresión de nanoha era de alegría genuina al escuchar a fate emocionada por comer junto a ella, las clases fueron llevadas por un maestro de confianza de signum…. Ocultando lo que sucedió diciendo que yuno había renunciado pero para los altos mandos yuno había muerto

Al llegar el receso nanoha y fate se encontraban "juntas" en la azotea, la rubia se encontraba emocionada mirando entre escondidas los dos bentos, la caja de uno era de color rosado y el otro de color amarillo, nanoha tomo el bento de color amarillo y se lo dio mientras miraba a otro lado

-tómalo… cocine de…. Mas

-ah…. Gracias

-(nanoha lo preparo para mi!)

Mientras lo tomaba con pena algo de saliva le salía de su boca, al colocarlo entre sus piernas lo abrió lentamente mientras una luz misteriosa salía desde dentro del bento, era como si la segara completamente la vista…. Claro en su perspectiva

Fate trago saliva…. Al oler el aroma que irradiaba, le habría el apetito por completo

-…..!

Dentro se encontraba un manjar, el arroz estaba con un diseño que decía "Gracias por salvarme fate" y fate se sonrojo completamente…. Tomo los palillos y lo probo

-ESTO….!

-¿que… tal?

Nanoha se encontraba preocupada, era la primera vez que le preparaba un bento a alguien más ¿acaso se equivocó y puso mucha cosa innecesaria….? Pero la reacción de fate fue algo que no esperaba

-D…DELICIOSO! Esto fue hecho por una diosa!

-ah…. N-Nyahahahahaha exageras, queras decir por un demonio…. P-pero gracias

Nanoha por primera vez rio ante su comentario extraño de "por una diosa" le parecía divertido que no pudo evitarlo, cualquiera que la viera ya no la vería como alguien serio con un corazón cerrado… dirían que es otra persona

Para fate que la escucho reír solo pudo sonrojarse, su risa era como un arpa tocada armoniosamente por un ángel de luz puro que encanto su corazón… más de lo que ya estaba

El ambiente era como si se trataran de dos recién casadas, nanoha como la esposa sonrojada mientras fate comía emocionada lo que le había preparado, eso era lo que notaban las dos espías que miraban con curiosidad gatuna a las dos

-oh nanoha-sama esta sonrojada… ahh hace mucho tiempo que no la veo expresar esa fase de ella….. Lo siento nanoha sama pero debo guardar sus expresiones con magia para que momoko-sama también las pueda apreciar una vez más

-hahaha suzuka ¿eso no es traición?

-por supuesto que no…

Las dos parecían niñas mirando a escondidas…

-gracias por la comida

Cuando fate termino, coloco los palillos en la caja de bento y suspiro con gusto ante tal manjar

-….

Mientras fate suspiraba no había notado que nanoha la miraba seriamente y se preparó para preguntar

-fate….

-si

La voz de nanoha era de leve vergüenza, algo que llamo la atención de fate

-ya que te gusto, t-te….. ¿Te gustaría que te preparara más bentos…. En el futuro….?

-por supuesto nanoha….. Por favor

Fate con una mirada brillante la tomo de ambas manos y se acercó a su rostro completamente emocionada, para fate que había probado su comida pecaminosa…. Se había dado cuenta…

Ella se había vuelto adicta a su sazón, ya le sería difícil vivir sin su comida… preferiría ser torturada por orcos a que le quitaran ese manjar

Eran sus pensamientos caóticos que surcaron en ese momento su mente

-d-de acuerdo….

La cara de nanoha estaba al borde de convertirse en un tomate vivo ante la cercanía de la rubia

Desde que fate la salvo, nanoha había sentido que su corazón había sido abierto solo para ella. Cada vez que le veía sonreír sentía en su corazón una calidez que la hacía preguntarse "¿este es el amor que quería saber?" la miro con sonrojo más fuerte que el de antes y pensó

-(esto… llamado amor… no es tan malo…)

De un momento a otro sintió que la cara de fate estaba demasiado cercas a ella y espero lo que diría

-nanoha tus manos fueron hechas por los dioses antiguos… esos es seguro….. Serás una maravillosa esposa, te lo aseguro

Y fate como si diera un tiro de gracia soltó la bomba…. Entre una sonrisa pura

-¿E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EESPOSAA?

-OHH!

-nada mal fate-sama

La reacción de nanoha fue enorme, se levantó de su asiento con un sonrojo que la hacía brotar humo blanco de su cabeza y se tapó la cara completamente avergonzada mientras retrocedía, suzuka que parecía exclamar y arisa felicitando por su movimiento mortal a fate, lucían divertidas las dos

Fate se levantó y trato de acercarse para calmarla un poco pero eso era un error, al hacerlo noto que nanoha entro en pánico

-(mi corazón esta como loco….!)

Bom Bom Bom

Los latidos del corazón de nanoha se aceleraban cada vez más… debido a eso estaba claramente confundida y aterrada, no quería que fate se acercara a ella… no ahora que parecía tan frágil

-ah

-¿nanoha?

Pero de pronto nanoha tropezó al retroceder con una piedra, fate noto que se iba a caer… se apresuró para sujetarla y evitar que callera al suelo… solo que no ocurrió como lo pensaba

Fate sintió como nanoha la jalo por error y cayeron al suelo juntas, fate por instinto había cerrado sus ojos, en el momento en el que ya estaba en el suelo noto algo extraño en su caída…. Primero… sus labios estaban tocando algo muy suave con un sabor a fresas adictivas y segundo… Sentía una sensación cómoda en su mano derecha, esa sensación tenía una forma abultada que trataba de comprobar con su mano…. Pero al hacerlo sentía como lo que tenía en su labio se movía y generaba un sonido…. Algo erótico…. Al abrir sus ojos…..

Noto una mirada azulada entre lágrimas y un gran sonrojo carmesí

-…..!

Fate sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó en pánico… había besado a nanoha y tocado su cuerpo sin permiso debido a la caída

-LO….L-LO SIENTO NANOHA!

-OHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando se disculpó, dos voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo como si fueran una, sonaban completamente emocionadas por lo que han visto ante sus ojos

-increíble suzuka, fate-sama le robo un beso con técnica y estrategia a la demonio blanco que se decía era imposible tener una relación! Fate-sama es una HEROÍNA DEGENERADA DE LA ACADEMIA!

-Nanoha-sama ha crecido tanto….. Aun que me molesta que su primer beso sea con una humana pervertida de closet

Como si varias flechas cayeran en el corazón de fate ante la emoción de arisa y las palabras llenas de veneno de suzuka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de alegría con un pañuelo, sintió un dolor agudo debido que había sido llamada una pervertida y una degenerada

Fate preocupada entre un sonrojo miro a una nanoha que se estaba tocaba los labios con la punta de su dedo índice con ligera curiosidad, miro a fate y la mencionada pensó que la atacaría o gritaría, dando por hecho que todo lo que trabajo para acercarse a ella se iría por el drenaje pero….

-p-pervertida…. Hay lugar y momento

-aaahhh no lo soy…. Fue un accidente!

Su grito se fue perdiendo en el aire…

 **Cuarto Aislado, Dos días atrás**

El cuarto era claramente oscuro eso era lo que estaba notando con dificultad soñolienta la persona que estaba acostada en la cama que estaba en esa habitación, esa persona estaba cubierta de una increíble cantidad de vendajes que ya no tenían el color blanco que los caracterizaba y ahora estaban teñidos en sangre preocupante… sus ojos verdes miraron con furia la oscuridad y maldijo a las entrometidas que le hicieron este daño enrome a su cuerpo

-me las pagaran…. Cuando me recupere…. Hare que rueguen misericordia…..

-veo que ya despertaste….

Como si se tratara de una voz fantasmal tranquila apareció en su lado derecho de la cama, miro y noto la silueta de esa cierta persona, esa persona prendió el foco que estaba en una mesa cercana de la cama y rebelo su identidad

-ah… Alicia…. Gracias por salvarme

-…

Ante las gracias de yuno hacia su salvadora, Alicia solo se mantuvo sonriendo…. Yuno comenzó a sentir en su piel que algo no andaba bien…. el no recordaba la habitación en la que estaban…. Y esa sonrisa que Alicia le daba era preocupante

-yuno…

-s-si

Respondió con dificultada ante la presión de su voz amable

-me alegro que te encuentres bien…. fue duro tratar tus heridas….hehe

-y-ya veo, lo siento por eso….

La sonrisa de alivio de Alicia lo tranquilizo un poco…. Pero…

-al parecer te aplastaron…. Muy bien…. ¿que se sintió pelear contra mi hermana menor yuno?

-¿s….si?

-la pelea fue muy entretenida yuno, nunca te había visto tan acorralado…. Por eso te decía que debías entrenar cada día y no confiarte… ese ataque de nanoha takamachi-san te hubiera convertido en polvo o peor en simple energía negativa

Ante la voz de maestra que Alicia estaba teniendo hiso que yuno comenzara sudar por todo su cuerpo, la razón era obvia… alicia lo había estado observando todo el tiempo

-….!

La mirada amable de Alicia había desparecido, ahora poseía una mirada afilada y curiosa mientras sonreía levemente

\- yuno…. Tengo curiosidad…..¿por qué deseabas tanto a nanoha takamachi-san? Eso no es propio de ti… fue la primera vez que te veo tan posesivo con una mujer….

-n…. yo….

Yuno no la quería mirar a los ojos para evitar su mirada, esa actitud le molestaba a alicia, cerro sus ojos y hablo lo más calmada posible

-si no recuerdo mal decías "si la posemos obtendremos un increíble poder militar" eso fue ¿no?

-….

Yuno la ignoraba

-ese poder negativo que salía de nanoha takamachi-san no fue normal…. No era de ninguna raza que yo conociera

-…..

El sudor de yuno se hacía cada vez más notorio, Alicia se acercó con leve preocupación a su oreja derecha y susurro

-vamos yuno…. Soy tu mejor amiga…. Puedes contarme lo que sea…. O ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?

-te equivocas… confió en ti Alicia…. P-pero es confidencial….

-ya veo… ¿incluso si es en deuda de tu salvadora?

-lo siento….

Ante la negativa de yuno, Alicia suspiro, miro sin ganas a yuno y…. suspiro en su oído nuevamente y dijo…

-entonces tendré que usar otro tipo de persuasión…

-¿eh?... arg….

De pronto yuno sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha e izquierda, al mirarlas habían clavados dos cuchillo de luz en cada mano

-¿alicia?

La confusión surgió en yuno y al mirar a Alicia que se estaba levantando, noto que poseía una mirada fría y carente de misericordia

-no quería usar este método yuno…. Pero quiero saber

Levanto su mano derecha, la abrió y la puso en la cabeza de yuno, al notar lo que iba a hacer Alicia trato de forcejear pero al intentarlo los cuchillos de luz cambiaron de forma y de él, cadenas surgieron para envolverlo en todo el cuerpo, apretaron hasta que yuno sintió que el aire se le salía del cuerpo

-….

La mano de Alicia se ilumino de un color sagrado y activo la magia que había practicado durante tanto tiempo

Esa magia que Alicia estaba usando era una magia que le permitía mirar en los recuerdo de la víctima, era una magia avanzada que solamente debían de saber los miembros de inteligencia de cada raza… la había aprendido mediante los archivos que su padre tenía ocultos… la aprendió para ciertos propósitos

La mirada de Alicia al ver los recuerdos eran de satisfacción pura….

-con que nanoha takamachi-san es un demonio… ahora todo tiene sentido

Al quitar su mano de su cabeza yuno la miro con confusión

-no luces sorprendida

-¿por qué debería de estarlo? era lo que esperaba… solo quería confirmarlo

Yuno no sabía por qué lucia de esa manera… tan feliz, lo que el esperaba de su reacción era que sintiera ira por ella al estar entre los humanos, pero era justo lo contrario

-¿intuías que ella era un demonio?

-si…

Al escucharla había algo que yuno no entendía

-si lo intuías…. ¿Por qué no lo reportaste a tu padre y a los maestros?

Yuno le pregunto a la nueva heroína de la humanidad y su respuesta fue…

-¿por qué hacerlo…? eso sería aburrido…

Ante esa respuesta mientras gira levemente su cabeza a la derecha, noto luego que acerco su rostro a él con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-tener a la excelencia de los demonios caminar en el mundo humano es interesante….y el anillo de su majestad lo tiene mi hermana por lo que vi… eso es más interesante… me pregunto ¿cómo será?

-alicia tu….

-hehehe

Después de su risa, yuno sintió como las cadenas apretaban todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de una serpiente apastando a su victima

-¿que estas….? ¿alicia?

Las cadenas apretaban cada vez más, yuno entro en pánico

-todo el mundo cree que estás muerto…. Solo le hago un favor a todo el mundo… y sería un dolor en el trasero que trates de vengarte de mi querida hermana…. Así que en nombre de nuestra antigua amistada te matare de la forma más lenta posible…. Me molesto que tocaras a fate…. adiós amigo

Alicia sonrió jovialmente como si se despidiera de un amante y salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de yuno….

-ESPER….RA! LO SIENTO! SOLO QUERIA ASUSTARLA…..! PER- PERDONAME

Sus gritos cedieron hasta que fueron cayados por el silencio de la noche…

 **NUEVO DIA**

La policía de la alianza había encontrado tres cuerpos….. No, cuerpos ya no sería la forma correcta de describirlos, solo eran partes de carne decoradas en la pared del callejón como si se trataran de una pintura bizarra que era pintada con sangre

Los oficiales que fueron a mirar la escena solo podían vomitar ante tal acto de monstruosidad, algunos intestinos habían sido convertidos en palabras que decían "título los tres hombres felices en el pasto" por lo que intuían era el nombre de su obra

De inmediato los oficiales alarmaron a los altos mandos ante esta emergencia, y de ese momento los altos mandos informaron a la academia sobre lo sucedido, que les adviertan a sus alumnos que no deben separarse de sus compañeros cuando vayan a casa ya que un asesino anda suelto por el pueblo

Fate que había sido informada se dirigía a la academia con una expresión preocupada en su rostro que no noto la presencia de alguien que iba corriendo lentamente a su espalda

-BOOOOO!

-AHHHH!

Al escuchar el boo repentino dio un brinco y grito asustada, la que la asusto reía a mil

-hahahahaha fate ¿qué te sucede? que divertido hahahahaha

-MOUUUUUU! ALI-NE!

Y Alicia recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, miro a fate con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza y la culpable con su puño levantado

-¿porque….? ¿Porque siempre recurres a la violencia? Solo fue una broma

-te pasaste, estos días son peligrosos ali-ne, ese asesino esta suelto y esa broma no se debe de hacer!

Alicia recibió otro coscorrón

-¿otro?

-es de advertencia te conozco…

Las dos se dirigieron a la academia, al llegar a las puertas de la entrada Alicia noto que fate estaba pensativa y se preparó para asustarla de nuevo por la espalda

-(me conformo con otro susto lindo de ti….. es mi venganza mi hermana menor, desafiar a la mayor es pecado!)

Pero…

-con que ya llegaste Alicia

-ah

La que hablo a su espalda era signum, la voz de Alicia era de alguien asustada, fate vio como signum la tomaba del cuello de la playera y la arrastraba para llevársela

-tienes mucho que aprender hoy, eres el futuro de la humanidad

-demonio! Suéltame! Sálvame fate!

-….

Fate agito su mano despidiéndose

-traidora!

La voz de su hermana se perdía en la distancia… y fate oro para que su hermana aprendiera muchas cosas hoy

Al no escucharla, fate volvió a sus pensamientos

Ella estaba preocupada, coloco su mano en su mentón, era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre un asesino en este tiempo de paz… las probabilidades que el asesino fuera a por nanoha era elevada de por sí, mientras pensaba noto en su campo de visión un cabello rosado, al voltear noto a una joven que nunca antes había visto en la academia detenerse de golpe en la entrada, poseía el uniforme de la academias

-wa~ hay muchos humanos y razas de todo tipo, maravilloso~

Esa joven sonrió emocionada mientras tocaba sus dos manos como si estuviera rezando, a fate le parecía curiosa su reacción al ver la academia que no pudo evitar sonreír

-….?

Como si sintiera una mirada, la joven peli rosada volteo a sus espaldas, al voltear vio a una rubia curiosa que sonreía

-oh buenos días…

-buenos días

La joven se acercó a ella alegremente

-disculpa por la molestia, soy kyrie florian me inscribiré en la academia, me preguntaba si sabrías en donde queda la sala de la directora

-sí, la sala de la directora esta cercas del consejo estudiantil… está en un pasillo del lado derecho… justo en la entrada

Fate respondió sonriendo ante la actitud cortes de la chica

-ya veo… muchas gracias

Pero la joven llamada kyrie no se movió, se le quedo mirando a los ojos, algo que a fate le incomodo

-Tienes unos ojos nostálgicos…. Parecidos a una persona adulta que conozco…. Si me permites humana

La joven toco el rostro de fate y…. los labios de esa joven tocaron los suyos… fate de inmediato la empujo y se limpió sus labios rápidamente

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-ah…. Raro…..

Esa peli rosa solo sonreía y después se marchó mientras decía "gracias por la comida"

-Fate….-san

-…!

Y antes de darse cuenta hayate le estaba hablando y jalando la ropa completamente asustada, fate nunca la había visto tan aterrada, justo en el momento en que era consiente de nuevo, noto una increíble sed de sangre en el aire, era demasiado densa para ignorarla

Al mirar de dónde provenía…

Trago saliva….

-n-nanoha

Nanoha estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras su mano derecha estaba apretando con furia extrema un oso de peluche amarillo, el agarre era tan fuerte que un ojo del peluche salió disparado…. Fate imagino que era ella la que se le había salido el ojo, antes de darse cuenta nanoha comenzó a correr directo a la academia

-espera nanoha!

Pero su silueta se perdió en la entrada….

Para fate…. ese día…

Estaba lleno de infortunio….. Un infortunio lleno de….

En las clases cuando fate trataba de hablarle solo recibía una mirada mortal por parte de ella, incluso sentía que debía alejarse un poco… para darle espacio

Cuando fue el término de las clases fate trato de levantarse de su asiento para hablar una vez más con ella, solo que nanoha ya había dejado el salón antes de que se diera cuenta… fate suspiro

-(tal vez debo esperar a que se le pase…. Siento que empeorare las cosas)

Fate se tocó el labio recordando a la peli rosa y apretó los puños con ira, si no la hubiera mirado talvez esto no pasaría, se culpó por su error, tomo sus cosas y se marchó a su hogar

-…

En la azotea estaba una nonoha mirando a los humanos salir de la academia y a una fate con la cabeza gacha completamente deprimida…

-tonta…

Dijo mientras miraba a otro lado molesta…

Cuando vio a la peli rosa besarla tan descaradamente a fate, sintió su pecho arder en magma ardiendo, sus labios habían sido tomados por otra chica así de fácil

-¿no me juraste tu lealtad….? ESTUPIDA!

Fate logro escuchar el grito brutal de nanoha y solo agacho la cabeza mientras suspiraba, nanoha miro con tristeza el atardecer recostando un poco su cabeza en la barandilla mientras aun sostenía el oso de peluche que le había comprado a fate

-ese fue un grito espectacular…. Mis tímpanos me dolieron

-….!

Una voz desconocida se escuchó en la entrada de la azotea… al voltear noto a una rubia de ojos carmesí…. Nanoha abrió sus ojos ampliamente y miro a la salida… ella había visto a fate dejar la academia, la mujer en frente de ella era idéntica a fate

-(imposible… a menos que use teletrasportación… pero)

-no soy fate…

Como si leyera su mente, la joven respondió con una radiante sonrisa y para calmar su duda respondió

-soy su hermana gemela, me llamo Alicia testarossa… es un gusto el poder conocerte nanoha takamachi-san

Alicia testarossa sonrió felizmente al poder conocerla en persona….

* * *

nuevo capitulo!

muahahahahahaha yeah que les pareció, kyrie entro en escena... je je... "me lanzan lanzas sagradas y flechas ante el beso robado" e-esperen nanoha tomo su primer beso! su primera quedo a salvo

bueno...

kyrie se esta moviendo sin el consentimiento de su capital ¿que sucederá a partir de ahora? ¿alicia aliada o enemiga? y ¿que tramara?, esto se descontrolara en grande! XD

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **IVIT:** los celos serán intensos en el próximo capitulo, esto apenas empieza XD igual, que te vaya bien XD

 **Marisol:** gracias! bueno el hurón ya por fin descansa en paz, sobre alicia... sospechosa XD, ese carimXhayate SUENA BIEN! :3

 **L R DERRICKS:** hahahaha si esas escenas son todo un clásico, no podía faltar XD el sueño de carim es mas grave de lo que ella piensa... eso lo entenderá carim mas adelante... ese HayaCarim XD :3

 **NadaOriginal:** sobre eso... todo es posible...

nos vemos en el próximo cap... perdón por el retraso


	13. Capítulo 12: Encuentro no Predestinado

Este Fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo fue escrito por diversión.

Todos los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha le pertenecen a su respectivos autores

Capitulo nuevo!

Fate: yeah!

Nanoha: te amo fate

Fate: EEHHHHHH!

Nanoha: jejeje

Perdonen por la tardanza y posibles errores

disfruten de la lectura, pon

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Encuentro no Predestinado**

La rubia idéntica a fate estaba parada enfrente a nanoha con una sonrisa pura, tan pura que calmaría el corazón de cualquiera que la viera inmediatamente, ella se presentó formalmente sin ninguna señal de mala intención

-¿a…Alicia?

Nanoha coloco la mano derecha en su mentón pensativamente mientras murmuraba, ella había escuchado ese nombre antes… pero no lo recordaba del todo… pero como si su cabeza se iluminara como un bombillo al encontrar la respuesta apropiada, miro a los ojos a la rubia llamada Alicia con duda

-(cierto, en los exámenes)

El nombre Alicia estaba entre los primeros tres lugares como mejor estudiante, nanoha recuerda vagamente haber quedado en primer lugar y Alicia en segundo lugar… pero debido a la poca importancia lo había olvidado

-ah…. Solo recuerdo un poco tu nombre… pero no recuerdo haberme presentado ante ti…

Dijo nanoha con leve desconfianza, por otro lado Alicia sonreía con leve nerviosismo ante su respuesta, era como si se hubiera deprimido un poco

-y-ya veo, ¿sería lo que se debería de esperar? Bueno…. no nos conocimos en persona, pero yo si te he visto en algunas ocasiones… siempre te quise conocer takamachi-san… solo que no me atrevía a acercarme a ti

-¿conocerme?

-si

Ella asintió con alegría, nanoha se sentía algo incomoda… su mirada amistosa y sobretodo

-(tiene un aura sagrada que hace que me den escalofríos)

Su aura era tan densa a pesar de ser poca que un demonio normal se estaría ahogando en el suelo por tal presión, para nanoha era fácil soportarlo… pero igual era incomodo

-¿Por qué me quieres conocer?

La rubia sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta

-eres la primera que llama mi atención, eres diferente…. No, mejor dicho….

Alicia dio un paso al frente

-eres igual a mi…

Ante sus palabras nanoha no entiendo lo que trataba de decir ¿igual a ella? Eso la confundió un poco

-¿igual?

Al preguntar, Alicia comenzó a hablar con un tono solitario y desolado

-sí, cuando entre en la academia solo podía apreciar compañeros con bajo poder y poco talento… eso me decepciono…, pensé que era la única…. PERO…. Pero al saber que alguien me superaba en intelecto me emociono como nunca… por eso quiero conocerte takamachi-san, creo que es nuestro destino conocernos

-…

Esas palabras la hacían sentirse extraña, su mirada, voz y expresiones le indicaban que la veía con admiración… Alicia dio un paso más amistosamente, pero…. Nanoha retrocedió un paso con inquietud

-….!

Al verla retroceder y ponerse un poco defensiva, Alicia sonrió amargamente y retrocedió mientras levantaba sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de disculpa

-l-lo siento…, aparecer así de repente…. decir estas cosas… te incomodaron ¿no es así? Jeje lo siento… me emocione

En el momento en el que se disculpó, nanoha capto algo curioso en ella… la gemela era diferente a fate

-e-eres diferente a la garrapata….

-¿eh? ¿Garrapata? ¿eh?

Al escuchar "garrapata" Alicia se confundió… no sabía de quien estaba hablando… ¿acaso…? Al verla confundida nanoha suspiro, miro a la salida con un sonrojo y dijo con ira

-hablo de esa rubia estúpida

-ah…

Cuando miro a la rubia, nanoha se preocupó un poco

-(tal vez no debo llamarla así frente a su hermana mayor…. Pero es una estúpida que deja que una gata ladrona la atrape así de fácil, AHHHHHHHHHH MUERE, MUERE GARRAPATA)

En su mente era un caos completo, la nanoha interior tenía un muñeco de fate mientras la maldecía clavándole un cuchillo en el pecho

-…

Alicia bajo levemente sus manos al escuchar que hablaba de una rubia….la imagen de su gemela apareció en su cabeza y…

-PU….PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

La gemela soltó una enorme risa, su risa era tan llamativa que nanoha se le quedo viendo entre algo de incomodidad y más al verla caer al suelo, cuando se calmó entre lágrimas de diversión se levantó y comenzó a secar su ojo derecho con su dedo índice derecho

-n-no sabía que fate tenía un apodo tan lindo…, lo que se esperaba de su novia

-n….. no soy su novia!

Al ver a nanoha gritar con ira pasional, Alicia sonrió ampliamente

Mirada

-en verdad fate tiene un buen gusto al escoger a su pareja

-grrr….

Nanoha gruño al sentir como la mirada divertida de Alicia la analizaba de pies a cabeza

-pensé que eras una chica con gafas, calculadora hostil… pero en verdad eres hermosa con una personalidad curiosa… tanto que si bajara la guardia por un momento me estaría inclinado ante ti… así de hermosa eres

Una mirada extraña de alicia comenzó a mirarla a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras que habían hecho sonrojar a nanoha, pero más que un sentimiento positivo….

-(no es igual)

Era uno extraño…

-(si fuera un cumplido por parte de fate…. mi corazón latería a mil, pero con Alicia testarossa… es como si viera algo peligroso que me acelerara el corazón de diferente manera…. ¿porque?)

Nanoha no lo sabía…. Alicia era la hija del héroe, la sangre de Alicia estaba hirviendo internamente en ella y su conciencia heroica le decía "es tu oportunidad, mátala en nombre de la humanidad" pero…. "había ciertas circunstancias"

-(no lo hare… por qué…)

Alicia sonrió, giro su cuerpo en dirección a la salida y agito su mano derecha mientras se despedía

-eso era todo, muchas gracias por permitirme el poder hablar contigo, aun si fue por un corto tiempo… cuidad a fate…. takamachi-san….. Como…. Su novia, claro

Al escuchar esa voz divertida de la rubia, nanoha estaba lista para dispararle un rayo con su magia, solo que antes de poder notarlo ya se había retirado

-¿Qué rayos quería?

Esa era su duda

Pero tenía algo muy claro en su mente… ese algo la hiso apretar el muñeco que tenía en su mano… su actitud tranquila, amigable no le agradaba para nada, era como si ocultara algo

Nanoha lo sabía muy bien

Nunca se llevara bien con Alicia testarossa

 **Hogar Testarossa**

Fate entro en su hogar aun deprimida por lo ocurrido, sentía que su suerte había desaparecido por completo, para calmarse un poco decido tomar algo de agua, así que se fue a la cocina… al entrar vio un cabello familiar

-¿mama?

Su madre presia, se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con sus manos ocultando su boca con una mirada pensativa, incluso cuando la llamo no se movió… ella estaba pensando en algo de suma importancia, al verla así, fate movió su hombro preocupada mientras la volvía a llamar

-¿mama, sucede algo?

-ah… ¿fate…? estoy bien, no es nada

Ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa falsa

-¿es algo relacionado al trabajo?

-s-sí, así es… lo siento, el trabajo fue muy pesado… jejeje

-y-ya veo

Al ver que la charla termino en esa inquietud, fate fue al grifo y lo abrió mientras colocaba un baso en él, el agua lleno el vaso y se dispuso a tomar agua… solo que la voz de su madre la interrumpió a medio vaso

-fate…

-¿si…?

Cuando le respondió, fate noto como su madre se encontraba indecisa, miro a los ojos a su preciada hija y se preparó para hablar

-me preguntaba si…. ¿Has conocido o hablado con un demonio últimamente?

-e-eh… n-no, solo he peleado con un demonio en la academia… pero solo eso madre…. ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?

Precia no aparto su mirada de los ojos carmesí de su hija, quería ver su pureza en ellos junto con su respuesta, pero solo noto vacilación en sus hermosos ojos, eso la hizo preocuparse…. Su preocupación se debía a que su hija nunca antes le había mentido

-….

Fate al ver la mirada triste de su madre la hizo darse cuenta que había leído sus expresiones faciales

-madr….

-no te preocupes fate, era solo una pregunta…. Recuerda que hay un asesino suelto en nuestro amado hogar y me dieron la tarea de preguntarte por seguridad, también le preguntare a alicia

-e-entiendo

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre y dado por concluido su breve platica, fate se fue a su habitación; precia espero a que se fuera y….

Suspiro enormemente

Estaba cansada

Su cuerpo le dolía

Su mente le dolía

Tenía hambre

Y sobre todo, fate no preparo nada de comer….

GRRR

Su estómago rugió como un león que ha encontrado su presa y recostó su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina con una expresión de alguien que no ha comido en días

-rayos…. La deje ir a su habitación…

Precia toco su estómago y miro casi sin alma la alacena, bajo su rostro hacia la mesa y recordó lo que la tenía tan cansada

Su conversación con el ángel carim….

Precia en ese momento se encontraba realizando un molesto papeleo, pero de repente fue llamada por un ángel, al ver su mensaje se sorprendió

"Precia-sama, Carim-sama solicita su presencia"

Al escuchar el mensaje no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a la iglesia en la que carim se estaba alojando, no debía de perder el tiempo con nada… retrasarse ante el llamado de un ángel importante serían puntos malos para la humanidad

Cuando llego a su destino entro en una habitación adornada con objetos de gran valor, los ángeles que la escoltaron a la habitación le mencionaron que carim estaría lista dentro de poco

-…

Precia aún estaba algo sorprendida, para que sea llamada por ella significaría que algo ha pasado, mientras se encontraba pensativa la puerta por donde ella había entrado volvió a abrirse, al mirar noto a una hermosa rubia que entraba con una sonrisa angelical, precia por reflejo se levantó e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto

-es un honor volver a verla Carim-sama

-hehe

Al ver a precia mostrar su respeto, carim rio un poco

-no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, precia-san

-p-pero…

Carim sonrió de lado al ver que seguía hablándole con respeto

-que alguien que es mayor a mí, me hable de esa manera lo siento incomodo… por favor háblame como cuando habla con una amiga cercana precia-san

-c-comprendo

Aun con duda precia asintió de acuerdo a eso, carim rio un poco y miro a precia con cariño, como si viera a una amable y bondadosa madre

-¿cómo están fate-san y Alicia-san? ¿Les va bien?

Ante la pregunta de carim, precia asintió feliz

-sí, las dos se encuentran de maravilla… gracias por preguntar

-…

Cuando respondió noto en la mirada de carim un pequeño signo de preocupación, precia intuyo que la razón de su llamado no se debía a charlas personales… miro y pregunto preocupada

-¿sucedió algo carim? No creo que me llamaras solo para charlar

-así es…. La verdad, tuve una visión del futuro…. No tan cómoda que digamos

La expresión de carim le indicaba que había pasado algo muy grave, al ver que precia estaba dispuesta a escuchar comenzó a hablarle sobre su visión de una manera más detallada…

Lo primero de lo que le hablo fue que en un posible futuro un demonio de gran poder volverá a alzar a las fuerzas del antiguo rey demonio en contra de la alianza y creara un completo caos, entre las fuerzas del enemigo se encontraban cinco de los siete comandantes del antiguo rey demonio alado de aquella fuerza maligna y además….

Una rubia que miraba al frente como si no tuviera alma alguna, carim no podía distinguir su edad… pero si podía distinguir el parecido mortal con fate y alicia… le conto como el mundo era prácticamente un mar de llamas negras y la vida misma se encontraba casi al borde de la extinción

-….

Precia bajo su rostro mientras el sudor de preocupación salía de su rostro, no podía reírse o decir "solo es un sueño ¿no es así?" todas las profecías y visiones que carim tenía siempre daban en el blanco

La noticia había hecho que precia se preocupara, levanto su rostro y miro a carim fijamente

-¿estas segura que era una de ellas?

-sí, soy incapaz de olvidar sus rostros… era una de ellas

Precia como si guardara esperanza decidió hablar

-carim me resulta difícil de creer… tanto fate y Alicia son leales a la luz y a la alianza, no veo posible su traición

-no subestimes la tentación de los demonios

Con esas palabras hicieron que precia callera en la desesperación

-no importa lo pura que sea un alma, los demonios son capaces de corromperla…. Incluso algunos ángeles en la caza de demonios cayeron en la oscuridad

-entiendo…

Sin fuerzas fue lo que le respondió, al ver a precia deprimida carim decidió darle una esperanza, esperanza que ella estaba segura que podría ocurrir

-presia-san, hay una posibilidad de cambiar ese destino

-¿una posibilidad?

Al ver que la esperanza volvía en ella, carim logro tranquilizarse

-sí, la posibilidad es que fate como Alicia no tengan algún tipo de contacto con demonios… si no se acercan a alguno podremos evitar ese destino

-entiendo…

Presia con fuerzas renovadas debido a la leve esperanza estaba decidida en proteger a sus dos hijas incluso si eso significara meterse en sus vidas

Ya en el presente presia se sentía mal por lo que intentaría hacer y eso era llamar a un amigo para que las vigilaran desde las sombras…. Ahora se encontraba esperando a alicia, la cual ya se había retrasado en llegar

-…

Cuando se levantó de su asiento escucho el sonido de la puerta de la entrada, miro por el pasillo y en la puerta estaba alica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era como si le hubiera pasado algo bueno…. Pero de repente se congelo al ver a su madre….. Ella lo sabía ya era tarde

-¿hmm?... ah….

-¿por qué tan tarde Alicia?

Presia sonrió amorosamente…. Por otro lado Alicia palideció completamente…

-e…estaba en la biblioteca….. Buscando un libro que me pidió signum-sensei….. Mira, aquí esta!

Y como si probara que estaba diciendo la verdad saco de su mochila el libro que mencionaba junto con la nota de la biblioteca, al tomarla noto que la hora era justificable

-entiendo…. Por esta te salvas Alicia

-….

Al escuchar que estaba a salvo Alicia suspiro

-a-alicia

-¿si mama?

Alicia miro a su madre la cual estaba igual de indecisa en preguntar

-un colega me pidió que les preguntara algo debido a los asesinatos…. Este… ¿No has tenido contacto con algún demonio?

-por supuesto que no… si viera uno lo rebanaría

Su respuesta fue inmediata, incluso su mirada reflejaba pureza y lealtad, presia suspiro de alivio

-ya veo… si te encuentras con un demonio infórmamelo Alicia…. Son peligrosos

-hmm… bueno… puedo acabar con uno antes de que se dé cuenta…. Pero entiendo, no intentare nada imprudente

Ante su respuesta presia sonrió, podía notar que su hija decía la verdad…. el problema ahora era fate

-(¿Por qué la vi tan nerviosa?)

Esa era su duda… en el peor de los casos ya habría hecho contacto con un demonio que le habrá susurrado maldades… presia apretó sus puños con odio

-(si un maldito demonio se atreve a tocar a mi hija, lo aniquilare por completo)

-¿mama?

Alicia preocupada llamo a su madre al notar algo de sed de sangre en el aire

-ah…. Jejeje lo siento… ¿te diste cuenta?

-por supuesto…. Papa me enseñó a sentirla aun si es pequeña

-en verdad eres muy talentosa, alicia

-jejeje

Ante el cumplido amoroso de su madre, Alicia riendo sonrojada comenzó a rascarse la nuca debido al cumplido, las dos hablaron emocionadas mientras Alicia con felicidad absoluta le decía "como es un día especial te preparare algo de comer" presia sintió que un ángel toco su hombro

Lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de alguien ahogarse en la cocina… un sonido horrible

-wa…

Fate se asomó con miedo….

 **Calles**

Kyrie caminaba pensativa mientras se mordía su meñique un poco… cuando beso a la rubia que había conocido en la entrada de la academia "no noto que funcionara" no sabía la razón…. Por eso le preocupaba un poco

Mientras pensaba en ello sonrió con diversión sádica al imaginársela llorando o rogando por misericordia, le parecería grandioso verla retratada en una pared con sus colores

-sería una magnifica pintura ~

Es lo que pensó con felicidad pura, era como si un niño encontrara a su nuevo juguete favorito

-hmm~… pero me pregunto si estará bien que haga algo artístico para la princesa… hehehe que cara pondrá cuando se entere que su boda está cercana… no puedo esperarlo, no puedo espéralo~ hehehe… tal vez deba de darle de regalo la cabeza de esa rubia decorada con mi especialidad~ si es una buena idea!

Con ánimos enormes se fue al escondite, preparada para los regaños de todos

-¿qué rayos estabas pensado al ir por tu cuenta? ¿No me digas que la princesa se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia? Espera un momento….. ¿Qué es ese uniforme?

Una encapuchada estaba temblando de la rabia, casi parecían ruidos de una demente enfurecida, ante la última pregunta giro para mostrar su uniforme

-es el uniforme de la academia de magia de este lugar ¿es lindo?

-a—a…..ahhhhhh!

Y la encapuchada comenzó a agarrase la cabeza mientras se arrodillaba y gritaba en frustración, los demás miraban a otra dirección y el capitán tosía para calamar el ambiente

-bueno…. Kyrie solo no dejes que la princesa se dé cuenta de tu identidad

-ehhh… pero quiero conocerla

El capitán suspiro y la miro seriamente

-si me haces caso te daré pintura con sangre de unicornio y dragon

Y el silencio capturo la habitación, los demás miraban con asombro al capitán y kyrie sonrió como un sol radiante

-¡¿en serio capitán?! Es el mejor!

Y ella se abalanzo para darle un abrazo

-c-c-capitán…. La sangre de unicornio es difícil de conseguir y la de dragón…..

-hahaha no te preocupes tengo muchas almacenadas… son trofeos de guerra, no me importa regalarle unas cuantas a tu hermana menor

-…

La hermana mayor de kyrie bajo los hombros sorprendida, la razón era obvia

Los unicornios eran seres de gran poder y pureza, uno de ellos puede purificar a un demonio en un instante aun que ahora eran escasos y los dragones son entes poderosos de gran poder destructivo y el habla como si no fueran la gran cosa…. Eso solo significaba que confiaba plenamente en su fuerza y capacidad

-…

Era un monstruo… uno de los siete generales del antiguo rey demonio…. Apodado como el "guardaespaldas definitivo del rey" un demonio de gran nivel que esta en el tercer lugar del mas fuerte... su nombre…. Zest Grangeitz

La encapuchada hermana de kyrie se quitó su capucha revelando su cola de caballo y su hermoso cabello roza-rojizo, miro aburrida a su hermana menor y suspiro

-(sigo sin entender por que el capitán mima tanto a mi peligrosa hermana menor)

Se sentó cansada en una silla y miro por la ventana, notaba una hermosa noche…. Tan hermosa que sintió que algo no encajaba del todo

Cada vez que veía a su nueva gobernante reinforce, notaba que algo estaba mal…. Lo sentía en el aire, de igual forma la misión no le gustaba

-(¿por qué esta tan desesperada por cazarse con la princesa?)

Era su duda…. Suspiro una vez más y miro a los demás divertirse bebiendo y riendo un poco…. Esperando el momento de entrar en acción

-(rey demonio-sama por favor….. que lo que estemos haciendo sea lo correcto para nuestro futuro)

Oro en lo más profundo de su corazón… antes de iniciar

* * *

hola ainz reportándose!

bueno el cap no se descontrolo tanto ya que tenia que poner primero esto... jojojo el cap siguiente sera largo ya que abarcara el descontrol completo... la-lamentablemente en cualquier momento mi internet morirá y pues a publicar hahaha el siguiente cap lo publicare cuando mi internet resucite (no sabría cuando pasara eso pero avisare en face antes de publicar el capitulo 13)

bien ya apareció el segundo general de los siete demonios del rey demonio, el gran zest-san... tengo unas expectativas altas con el... por su apodo ya deben de intuir su poder y sip es el tercero mas fuerte... cuando aparezcan los siete les diré los puesto que tiene debido a su fuerza XD

y esperen grandes cosas de el ya que uff... lo que tengo pensado para el sera memorable...

ahora precia esta en un gran problema ¿como impedirá ese destino? ¿acaso su amor maternal las salvara? bueno... conociéndome... pues...

el descontrol demostrara el amor que fate siente por nanoha de una manera interesante... solo diré eso y después de esto... "algo grande sucederá"

ah cierto me preguntaba ¿si les gustaría que dejara pequeñas pistas al final del capitulo? XD

bueno a los reviews

 **Respuestas Reviews:**

 **Pablo395:** lo del oso se me ocurrió pensando "hmmmm... veamos...ah..., no... ah...ya, un oso" XD los celos que se vienen me hacen reir XD

 **NadaOriginal:** kirye ira con todo XD... si actúa extraño... hmm... este... p-por que sera...

 **Guest-san:** el poder del oso sera visto mas adelante XD muahahahaaha :3

 **Marisol:** demostrara tanto amor que fate padecera de diabetes :D, el cambio en nanoha sera explicado en el siguiente cap con un problema importante que surgirá después... sobre alicia me gustaría contar lo que le tengo preparado... pero es un spoiler demencial... les gustara cuando suceda en la historia :) gracias, también saludos

se siente la ausencia de ivit... bueno amara el próximo cap XD :3 yeah!

nos vemos en la próxima... rayos tengo que ponerme al corriente con las demás historias...

Fate susurro: nanofate... nanofate... debes escribir nanofate...yuri... yuri... fiel al nanofate

Nanoha susurro: mas fate-chan... fate-chan como maid-chan

Hayate susurro:dulces... dame dulces... dulces y carim... dulces... dulces...

yo: n-no funcionara... p-pero


End file.
